Go Getter Grimm
by mcpidy
Summary: Grimmjow notices a new tenant moving in to his apartment building. Being the go getter guy that he is, Grimmjow decides to make this tenant his new boyfriend. By any means necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired from the song Go-Getter-Greg by Ludo. For some reason I thought of Grimmjow when I heard this song and thought of writing a Grimm/Ichi story from it. Well I hope you all enjoy it!**

_Inner thoughts are in Italics_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

* * *

It was just like any other day.

A long sigh escaped the lips of the large male sitting at the cluttered desk. The young man had been channel surfing in his bedroom for the past two hours to help kill his boredom. The small TV above his bedframe whizzed through channel to channel when suddenly something caught the blue haired man's attention.

"_Oh Mark, I've never met a man quite like you before. You're strong, understanding and everything a girl could ever want in a man. You could have any girl in the world so what do you want with someone like me?_" The petite girl on the screen proclaimed quite overdramatically.

"_Jessica I've given this some thought, and I really think that you could use a guy like me in your life, looking after you. You need a man to take you home, a hand for you to hold. And I'll never leave you alone_." The handsome young man whispered softly.

"_Oh Mark! I love you; I'll forever be by your side my one and only love._" The petite girl threw her arms around the young man and kissed him passionately under the moonlight sky.

The blunet pushed himself up from his desk having now gone from dying of boredom to being reminded of his permanent status of single-and-probably-staying-that-way. The grown man growled loudly and threw himself on the bed. _It's not fair! Why can't I have someone like that? Someone that will confess their undying love for me and stay with me forever until the end of time?_ _Someone that would throw their arms around me and kiss me with such passion? _

_Someone that would NEVER leave me. _

The blue haired man never had the best of luck with relationships. They usually never lasted more than a week before the significant other ran for the hills. _Well it wasn't my fault! Those people were all afraid of commitment! It's not my fault that I like to solidify the relationship faster than most people. There's nothing wrong with me, it was everyone else that had the issues. All of those other fuckers can just go to hell. _The man thought angrily.

Another sigh escaped the frustrated man.

"I gotta get the fuck out of this room." The burly man said to himself. As the young male got up from his bed he suddenly noticed a new car pull into the parking lot, one he didn't recognize. The car had plenty of stuff rammed in the back seat with a few boxes held in the trunk by a couple of bungee cords. It seemed as though a new tenant was moving into his apartment.

Curiosity got the best of him as he pulled down his window shades to get a better look at the new tenant. "Mmmm…Hellooo." The blunet murmured seductively. The young man that got out of the car had a fiery mess of red hair with a nice tan complexion. The new tenant was dressed like your average dude. He rocked a grunge t-shirt with worn out dark blue jeans that hung a little loose on his hips. His look clearly stated: Yeah I just rolled out of bed. What of it? The blunet wanted to see what this young man looked like up close.

Suddenly a thought bubble popped into the grown man's head. This could be the perfect opportunity to start a relationship with the new tenant! _This young man is probably new to the neighborhood and needs someone like me to help him out. I bet he is just waiting for someone like me to come and take the reins from his complicated life. I can just picture it! Me swooping in as the helpful and handsome new neighbor to assist the new tenant with moving in. I show off my strength by carrying in his stuff as he ogles my form fitting physique from behind_. _Then after he realizes his love for me, the new tenant will invite me to stay over at his place so that we may consummate our new relationship. It's perfect! _

The young man's thoughts were filled with dozens of different scenarios of how he and the new tenant 'got to know each other.' He was so lost in his fantasies he nearly forgot to actually put his plans into action. Getting off the bed, the young stud checked himself in the mirror whilst trying to fix his mess of blue hair.

"Ok Grimm, you can do this. Just go down there, be polite and win him over with your devilish charm. And for god's sake don't bring up any stories about your fucking cat."

"Meow!"

"It's not that, Pantera! I just don't want to come off as a nutcase. You remember how freaked out my last girlfriend was by my cat stories. This is a chance at a fresh start and I don't want to blow it!"

The white tabby rolled its blue eyes at her master while strolling out of the room. Clearly her owner needed some privacy to collect his thoughts and find a new mate.

The blue haired man stared at himself in the mirror trying to think of the best and least threatening way to approach the new tenant. _I can't be too forceful. I gotta try and play it cool so he'll trust me enough to give me a chance at being his new boyfriend. But I have to be a little forceful. I can't let this one get away, especially if this guy turns out to be the one for me. Heh. This guy doesn't even realize that his future lover is going to come strolling up and into his life in a matter of moments._

Finally satisfied with his hair, the young man straitened his back, puffed up his massive chest and headed out the door to greet his new neighbor.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot I wanted nothing more than to push back my seat, light up a bud and chill out. It had been such a hectic day moving out of my dad's place that I was completely drained of energy. Moving out probably would have gone a lot smoother and quicker if my idiot father didn't stop to bawl at the oversized picture of mom every 5 minutes screaming that "We're losing our baby boy!" I don't know how I managed to live there all these years and still keep my sanity.

But at least I'm out of that hell hole and into my very first apartment. Granted it's kinda shitty and it's located across from a gay strip club but the rent is cheap and it's near my school so I can't complain too much.

I just really needed to get the hell out of dad's place. Living with my dad was bad enough but with my sisters now in high school the house became filled with angsty teenage girl issues. It seemed everyday there was a new problem and my sisters took it upon themselves to release their hormone filled rage at me and dad. Let me just say I could not get out of that house quick enough.

Plus I was damn lucky to even get this apartment in the first place. With my friend Urahara moving back to his old home town he recommended I move into his place at Oak Court. I was grateful he told me since I apartments that are close to my school are extremely hard to get.

With an exasperated sigh I eventually got my lazy ass out of the car to start unloading. I opened up the back seat to grab my first box full of shit when I suddenly felt an odd presence. It's exactly like the feeling of being watched times 10. My suspicions weren't off as I turned around and came face to chest with a large erratic looking man.

"Hi! You must be the new tenant. I saw you unpacking your car and thought to myself I should help you out since we're neighbors now." The man said with confident energy and a crazy gleam in his eyes.

Jesus! This guy had to be at least 6'4 and not to mention built like a fucking linebacker. The man had a cocky smirk on his face with a wild mess of blue hair and striking blue eyes. _This guy certainly knows how to make an impression._I'm not going to lie, this mystery dude certainly was striking in a very attractive way but there was just something a bit off about him. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Despite my brain sending off warning bells in my head I decided against it and tried to be polite. The last thing I wanted to do was piss off one of the other tenants on my first day here.

"Uhh yeah I'm the new tenant, Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you. And thanks but don't worry about the boxes, I can handle them myself."

The confidence in the guy's eyes faltered for a moment but this man was definitely persistent.

"But you look like you've had a long day and with someone strong like myself helping you out you'll get done much faster and have time for other things. Like getting to know your fellow tenants like me!" The large man proclaimed loudly.

This guy is a little too confident. Someone should really teach him the meaning of coming off a bit too strong.

As much as I would love to get to know this big blue dude I was in no hurry to get back into the dating scene. After the fiasco that was my relationship with Byakuya I decided to just concentrate on school and work for a while and not jump into new relationship.

But this guy did have a point. I was tired as hell and having somebody help me will get the job done much faster.

"Well it has been a hell of a long day and I suppose I could use the help." I said, hoping the sinking feeling in my gut was just my imagination.

"Great! I'll get the stuff in the trunk." The blue haired guy took both the bins out of my trunk and proceeded to carry them towards the building. I followed behind him, trying my hardest not to roll my eyes at his obvious display of showing off his flexed muscles while carrying the bins.

"I live in 207 by the way. And the names Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."He spoke while giving me a sideways grin.

Well now I can put a name to the mystery blue man. Grimmjow huh? An interesting name for an interesting character I suppose.

"I live in 302 and please tell me there's an elevator."

Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter. "Sorry kid no elevator here. What, afraid of a little exercise? I wouldn't be surprised with how lithe you are."

I felt my face redden at that comment. "Hey! Not all us can be 6 feet and built like bull. And I'm not afraid of exercise; I'm just lazy at times."

Grimmjow proceeded up the stairs to the apartment building with the cockiest of smirks playing on his lips.

"Whatever you say Ichigo."

* * *

I was grateful that Grimmjow helped me get all of my shit into my new place, it really sped things up. However, I really didn't appreciate that he was oblivious to the fact that I now wanted him to get the fuck out.

"So where are you from? Are you new to the area? I can show you around if you want. Is this your first time out on your own? Bet you must be pretty nervous living by yourself. You could probably use some company for the night, right? You don't want to be left all alone on your first night here do you?"

Grimmjow fired question after question while helping me unpack. I could tell he was the talkative type but the guy didn't even wait for a response before he asked the next question. It was utterly exhausting, I felt like I was right back at my old man's place.

"Listen Grimmjow, thanks for helping me out but I really want to chill out and take a nap." I said, hoping he'd take the hint and leave.

"That's fine, you can lie down and I'll finish unpacking your boxes." He said with a certain look in his eyes.

Oh yeah that's not weird. Taking a nap in my new apartment with some guy I just met going through all my stuff. This guy was really starting to frustrate me but I was in no mood to argue with someone.

"Actually a nap can wait. I haven't eaten all day so I'm gonna head out and get something to eat." I said as I started to walk towards the door, trusting he would follow me and go back to his own apartment.

"Oh you're hungry? Well don't worry about that I can cook you up something. Not to brag but I am one hell of a cook, I used to work at that swank sushi restaurant downtown. And I will not take no for an answer. You're new here and it's only courteous of me to invite you over for dinner. What are good neighbors for right?"

Grimmjow said as he ushered me down the hall and towards his place.

Dammit! I guess it won't kill me to be polite for a little while longer. I'm starving like Marvin and at least this way I won't have to waste what little money I have on food tonight. Besides if this guy is as good as cook as he says he is why not have dinner with him? It's not like he's some psychotic nutjob that plans on stalking me while I'm here so that he may one day kidnap me and hide me away in some unknown place where no one could ever find me, right?

_Right brain?_

_I think all that dope smoking has dulled your sense of impending doom. Not to mention you sounded very paranoid just now…_

_What! I'm not paranoid! Who told you this? _

Well regardless of what my brain thinks, my stomach says I'm hungry. Besides Grimmjow seems like a nice guy. Albeit a bit odd and overly zealous at times but a nice guy overall. This could be the start of a new friendship.

_Or the start of a new stalker…_

_Shut it brain!_

* * *

_I can't believe how fast our relationship is already progressing! _

I couldn't stop smirking the whole way to my apartment as I told Ichigo about the many various dishes I have made during my time at that old sushi resturaunt. I can already tell how impressed he must be by skills in the kitchen.

Maybe later I can impress him with my skills in the bedroom as well.

still can't believe we're already having our first dinner together. Everything is going perfectly. Pretty soon we'll be going out on dates, meeting each other's families, having lots of fucking sex, celebrating one year anniversaries and then having more sex.

Ichigo and I are going to be so happy together, I just know it. Granted yes, neither of us have verbally announced our status as a new couple but that will come in due time. I'm sure of it.

Right now I'm going to cook my new red headed lover a meal so unbelievable he'll fall even more madly in love with me. _Hmmm maybe I should make something romantic like spaghetti? No, that's too messy for a first dinner plus its way too cliché._

I unlocked my apartment and gestured for Ichigo to watch some tv in the living room while I prepared the meal. He smiled politely and sat down on the black love seat while flipping through the channels.

In the kitchen I quickly whipped out my iPhone and franticly tried to look up romantic dishes for two. I scrolled through dozens of recipes till I found one that looked perfect. _A Ha! New Orleans style Creamy Cajun Chicken Pasta, that sounds perfect. I should make something for desert too._ I quickly scanned my fridge looking for the fruit I hoped was still in there. _Yes! And for desert, chocolate strawberries. _Oh yes, this dinner was going to be fantastic.

Since this is our first dinner together I should make it extra special. But with what? What goes great with a romantic table setting?_ Candles! Gah! Please tell me I have some fucking candles around here._ I thought as I searched frantically for the final passionate touch to our first dinner.

When I finally located the damn things I got everything ready for the meal. I checked the clock, seeing it was 6:17 p.m. The dinner takes 25 minutes to cook and the chocolate strawberries should take about 20 minutes to make if I hurry. I should be done at around 7 which should give us plenty of time to consummate our new relationship as boyfriend and boyfriend.

I smiled manically as I got the chicken ready.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

I was just getting into another dramatic episode of Deadliest Catch when Grimmjow announced that the food was ready.

Whatever he made was making my mouth water from the intoxicating smells coming from the kitchen. My stomach growled achingly as I made my way to the small apartment kitchen. When I walked in however, I was stumped to find that the lights had been dimmed slightly and two candle sticks were lit and sitting between our food.

Grimmjow was filling up his plate to the max when he saw me standing there, mouth agape.

"Well don't just stand there with your mouth open, come make yourself a plate. Unless you want me to feed you?" He asked with a devilish look.

"Uh….no! It's just…why are there lit candles?"

"Do you like them? I feel they help enhance ones dining experience. A little something I learned while working at restaurants."

Enhance ones dining experience? More like set the mood. I know a romantic setting when I see one. This is exactly something someone would do to get their partner in the sack for the night. I may be an avid pot smoker but I'm not that stupid to believe something as ludicrous as an 'enhanced dining experience.'

But the food looks so good! And I haven't eaten all day.

My brain was telling me to fake a stomach virus and high tail it back to the safety of my room. My stomach on the other hand said fuck it lets eat.

It was tough call.

_I'm probably going to regret this later down the road but for right now I'll just smile and enjoy the meal. _

I grabbed my plate and stocked up on the chicken noodlely stuff with green beans on the side. It smelled so good I couldn't wait to dig in. When I went to take my seat I found Grimmjow pulling out my chair for me with a smug smirk on his face.

Oh for Christ sake, really?

"Uh thank you." I stammered lamely.

"You're welcome." His deep blue eyes boring into my own.

I sat down awkwardly while Grimmjow pushed my chair towards the table like a gentleman would.

"I hope you like Cajun chicken pasta, it was made from scratch. And save some room for desert cause I made you something special." Grimmjow said with evident delight.

The dinner, I have to admit was extraordinarily delicious. Seriously this food was better than sex it was that good. While I was busy having an orgasm in my mouth Grimmjow went off on another questionnaire tirade.

"So Ichigo, what are you going to school for? Do you have a job? Do you work nearby? Where do you work? Are you seeing anybody? I'm currently single myself. I also manage the local construction jobs in town here. My family has been running the Jagerjack Construction Company for the past 30 years. Impressive right? So are you seeing anyone?"

Grimmjow waited for me to respond to his questions with wide blue eyes. I tried my best to answer most of the questions he asked.

"Well I'm going to school for graphic design so I can someday work for Insomniac. I work at the coffee shop down the street called The Coffee Bean. And I'm currently single but I'm not looking to be in a relationship at the moment."

Grimmjow's head snapped up at that last part. The smile fell from his face and was replaced with a worried look.

"What? Why is that?"

"Well without going into detail my last relationship was a complete disaster. Right now I just want to focus on my schooling and work and not worry about dating and all that stuff."

Grimmjow seemed to process this information slowly before that trademark smirk was back on his face.

"I see. So you just need some time before you start dating again. That's perfectly understandable and I'm willing to wait for some time until you're ready to date again." He said with an eerie coolness.

I on the other hand was very confused by what he just said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm willing to wait for a certain period of time until you're ready to date again." He said matter-of-factly.

Ok now he's starting to piss me off.

"No I heard what you said I'm just confused by exactly why you said it. I mean I'm not trying to be a dick here but I just told you I'm not looking to date anyone right now and that includes you." I said trying my best to keep my temper in check.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed for just a moment before he responded.

"I think you're being a bit hasty. I'm guessing you haven't completely given up on dating since you said you were currently single and not permanently single. Am I wrong?"

"Well no but…"

"But nothing. You will start dating again once you find the right person. And when you're ready to officially start dating this _right_ person you'll have forgotten all about your last rotten relationship and that last rotten person altogether." Grimmjow exclaimed smugly.

"And may I ask what exactly did you mean by only waiting for a certain period of time to date me?" I asked with a sinking feeling in my gut.

Grimmjow looked up from his plate and answered with that same unnerving calmness as before.

"Let's just say patience was never my strong suit."

Is this guy fucking with me? Who says shit like that to someone they just met? I watched Grimmjow's face for any sign of mischief on his face, any sign that he was just trying to mess with me.

Nothing

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Grimmjow grabbed our empty plates and set them in the sink. "I hope you saved room for desert, you're going to love it." He said with dubious glee.

Grimmjow opened up his fridge and pulled out a tray of chocolate covered strawberries.

Of course.

Seriously I'm surprised there isn't Sinatra playing in the background.

"Here we are. I hope you like them. I made'm especially for you." He said while plopping one of the strawberries in his mouth with a not-so-subtle wink.

"Thank you" I said dryly while reaching for one of the chocolate covered berries.

At this point I didn't know what to think of Grimmjow. There was no doubt he was a very helpful and generous man. But on the other hand he also pretty fucking weird. It didn't take a genius to see he was very determined to go out with me. _And I'm not saying that to be cocky! I'm not that good looking that I need to brag about my looks or anything._ _And I wouldn't exactly call myself charming but Grimmjow clearly wants to date me._

Now normally this wouldn't be a problem to me but dammit I am determined to stay single for a while. Mainly since my last relationship literally blew up in my face only a few weeks ago. It really is in my best interest not to jump into the dating scene again so soon.

So basically, Grimmjow was an odd conundrum. I wouldn't mind being his friend but even that seemed impossible if he continued to be hell bent on trying to go out with me. _I should straighten this out so there isn't any confusion between us. _I finished up the last strawberry and got up to help clear the table.

"Listen Grimmjow I think you're a real nice guy and all but I think we should just stick to being buds."

Grimmjow was rinsing dishes in the sink and had his back to me so I couldn't see his facial expressions. He did look like he suddenly tensed up however and I was expecting another unsettling response.

Instead I got this

"That's fine Ichigo. I understand your predicament completely. But I'd really like it if we could hang out more, ya know, just as _friends_." He said with a charming smile as he turned around.

"Yeah that'd be cool. Well thanks for everything, the dinner was great. You really are an amazing cook. I guess I'll see you around." I said as I hastily walked out the door.

Grimmjow flashed me another strikingly charismatic smile before I left and waved goodbye.

* * *

"Meow"

"Pantera, where have you been?"

"Meeoow"

"Figures…."

"Meow?"

"It's not you Pantera. It's Ichigo the new tenant who just moved in. I was hoping we could start dating as soon as possible like I planned but it seems there's a problem."

"Purrr?"

"He says he just wants to be friends. But I don't understand! I know he is attracted to me. He clearly thinks I'm hot since he said I was built like a bull. He knows I have steady, well-paying job which means he knows I can provide for him. Plus he even said I was an amazing cook, he practically devoured the dinner I made for him. I know he wants me and yet he repeatedly turned down my advances toward him. I don't get it!"

"Meow meow purrr?"

"No I didn't bring up the cat stories for dinner conversation! And quit trying to pin this on me. Clearly something is preventing Ichigo from wanting to be with me. There's just no other explanation for it. (Gasp!) Do you think it's the person that Ichigo last dated? The one from the bad breakup? I bet Ichigo is just so torn from that horrid breakup and that person that he doesn't think he can love again! He must not want to go through something like that again so he is avoiding my advances to protect himself from another breakup."

"Meow?"

"Yes that has to be it! My poor Ichigo. He needs me to prove to him that I would never do something like that to hurt him. If Ichigo were mine, I would NEVER let him go. No matter what or who stood in my way. And I just gotta prove this to him somehow. Prove to him that I am the one for him and that he alone should be mine."

_All mine._

The fluffy silvery-white feline watched her large owner walk into the bedroom while talking over his plans for Ichigo to himself in a crazed manner.

"Meow…"

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. And if anyone would like to Beta this story please let me know, thanks. **

**mcpidy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited!**

**And as a side note, I made an AMV of this story on YouTube. It's called GrimmIchi Go-Getter-Greg.**

**If you have the time, go check it out. Here is the link watch?v=B3gLRVa6IQU**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Pantera was lounging idly next to the door when her vigilant cat ears caught the sound of a familiar voice talking to someone in the hall outside. That sounds like the boy that was here last night. And it sounds like he is talking to that bitch Tia.

The female cat slowly made her way to her master's bedroom and proceeded to jump onto his muscled back.

"Meow"

A muffled groan could be heard from beneath the feline.

"Pantera it's my day off so go play with your catnip ball for a while. I'll be up in a minute." The blue haired man said groggily while pulling his covers over his face.

"Meow"

"What!" Grimmjow's head shot out of bed as he clumsily fell over the side trying to get up.

"Dammit Pantera why didn't you tell me Ich was in the hallway!"

Grimmjow frantically tried to put on whatever clothes he could find that didn't reek of body odor. He settled for pulling on some black jeans with a baggy shirt.

"Ok how do I look?"

"Meow"

"Oh fuck you!"

Grimmjow was about to make his way to the door when he felt that familiar straining in his loins.

"Ahhh shit I gotta pee."

Grimmjow quickly ran to the bathroom so he could take his morning piss and relieve the tension in his gullet.

"Pantera is Ich still in the hallway?"

"Meow purr?"

"Well go check then!"

"Purr…"

"You lazy fuck!"

Come on pee hurry up! I gotta move if I want to catch Ich before he leaves to wherever the hell he's going. I quickly shook the last droplets out of my dick before I tucked my manhood back in its place and ran towards the door. I slipped on my work boots and flung open the door as hard as I could to go after my potential boyfriend.

Unfortunately upon doing so I doored said person in the face.

"Oh shit!"

There was Ichigo lying on his back with his backpack askew next to him. The poor kid had a huge red mark where the door met his good looking face but he otherwise seemed ok.

"Ichigo! Are you ok? Can you hear me? Do I need to call someone? How many fingers am I holding up? Are you breathing correctly? Do I need to perform CPR?" I asked as I sat on top of him with my arms on either side of his head and my face inches away from his own.

"You doored me in the face." He groaned out painfully.

"I know, my cat told me you were in the hall so I was hurrying out the door so I could catch up to you."

"Wait what…"

"Uhh nothing! I said I heard you were in the hall so I thought I'd come out and say hi. Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Um can you get off of me?" Ichigo said while still rubbing the red mark on his forehead.

I helped Ichigo to his feet and grabbed his backpack for him. He was dressed pretty much the same way he was yesterday, like he literally just rolled out of bed. To most people he would look like a bum dressing like that but to me he made it look damn sexy. In his own way.

"So I'm guessing you're heading off to class? How about I walk with you there? I have the day off so I've got time and it's the least I can do for ramming you in the face." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah I guess that's fine. It's a short walk anyway." Ichigo said as we made our way down the stairs.

We walked in relative silence for a few moments before I got the nagging sensation to start asking Ichigo questions.

"So do you normally have class on Tuesday's at this specific time?" I tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Yeah I have my computer graphics class every Tuesday and Thursday at this time. It's the only class I have on those days so they're basically my free time days. The rest of the week I'm swamped with my other classes."

"So you have more free time on Tuesdays and Thursdays while the rest of the days you are mostly busy with classes?"

"Yeah."

"Ok" _That's definitely good to know._

* * *

I really should be thankful that fucker didn't break my goddamn nose considering how muscled he is.

I'm just glad Tia didn't see me get knocked on my ass with a yammering Grimmjow on top of me, firing question after question. That certainly would have knocked my cool kid points down a few pegs.

As Grimmjow and I walked out of the apartment building, I had the sneaking suspicion he was going to set me up for another game of 20 questions. I had just smoked my last bit of weed so I was in no disposition to answer any questions. Plus I was still a bit agitated from getting smacked in the face by his fucking door.

I so decided to ask some of my own.

"So Grimmjow why don't tell me about yourself. You've been asking me tons of questions, but I barely know that much about you yourself."

If I had known he was going to off on a tirade of subjects concerning himself and his obsessive passion for cats, I would have kept my mouth shut.

For the first 5 minutes he went off about nothing but himself and how lucky anyone would be to have him as a boyfriend. I've met some cocky people before but Grimmjow takes the fucking cake. This guy thinks nothing but highly of himself. He oozed so much confidence that I couldn't help but envy it.

_I also can't help but think that he's an arrogant asshole!_

I had to shove my hands in my jean pockets to keep from pulling at my hair in frustration at how egotistical he was. Saying how he had been offered to model for Abercrombie and Fitch for his "bold" good looks and "stunning" physique, but turned it down so he could finish getting his Master's in Business. Which he does have by the way.

I also have to add that while he was talking about his 'magnificent build' he took it upon himself to show off his arm muscles by flexing then gallantly.

I was close to taking my computer graphics book and shoving it down his throat.

And then he went on how he drew so many customers to his old sushi job because of his good looks alone. The fact that he was also an amazing chef was just another bonus. Aaah! Is this guy really that oblivious to how NOT impressed I am? I don't care if he was offered to model for A&E that doesn't exclude from the fact that he's a pretentious ass!

As much as I would have loved to voice my boisterous opinions, I kept them to myself. Grimmjow and I lived in the same apartment building and I didn't want to make an enemy out of someone I'll likely see every day. So I kept my mouth shut and nodded my head at whatever he spouted.

The last bit of his rant switched to his other favorite subject: cats.

To tell you the truth, Grimmjow did not strike me as a cat person, but this guy knew A LOT about cats. More than the average person should if you ask me.

He knew just about every species of cat there was from the breeds of the domestic house cat to the breeds of the big jungle cats. He talked mostly about his favorite breed of cat, the Black Panther. I guess that's where he also got the name for his cat, Pantera.

And oh my god did he go off about that fucking cat!

He talked about Pantera like she was his roommate or something. It was definitely weird on the creeper scale. He talked about how they got into arguments, talked about their day together, vented their problems to one another and shit like that. _Actually now that I think about it, I can see how someone like Grimmjow is still single._

Grimmjow was just continuing up his idea on the quantum kitty theory when I noticed my best friend Renji come running up from the school.

"Sup Ichigo. You ready for today's quiz?"

"Aww shit that's today? I thought the quiz was on Thursday?"

"No Yoruichi changed the date when you missed class the other day."

"And you neglected to tell your best friend this change because?"

"It was payback for sticking that beetle down my shirt the other day in English when I fell asleep."

"Hey! I was just trying to wake you up in a way that would help stimulate the class."

Renji lightly punched my shoulder while muttering "smartass" under his breath. While Renji and I were doing our usual shtick, I failed to notice the look in Grimmjow's eyes as he stared down Renji.

His face had a neutral expression, but his eyes screamed 'who the fuck are you?'

I decided it would probably be in everyone's best interest, particularly my own, to go our separate ways before Grimmjow said something stupid.

"Well I'll see you later Grimmjow." I quickly and walked towards the building with Renji.

Grimmjow smiled and waved back, but not before giving the most hateful death-glare towards Renji.

"What was that about? Did I piss that guy off or something? I didn't even say anything to him." Renji said as we walked to class.

"It's not you Renji. That's one of the tenants at my new apartment and he's just kind of weird that's all. So don't worry about it, it's nothing." I said hoping he wouldn't pry further.

"Heh weird is right. Did you see that guy's hair?" Renji said as he let a woot of laughter. "He looks like Papa smurf!" Renji said through his fits of laughter. I smirked at Renji's comment as we took our seats in the back of the computer room. _He kinda does remind me of a smurf with that hair._ I thought to myself.

"So are you gonna ask Papa smurf out or what?"

"What! What gave you that impression?"

"Well you've been single for a while now and I can tell you like that guy so why not?"

"First of all I've only been single for like two weeks. And second I'm still reeling over the catastrophe that was me and Byakuya. Whether or not I might like that smurf head doesn't matter. I'm not ready to be in another relationship so soon."

"Ok miss Kurosaki. Is someone dealing with their menstrual cramps this month?"

I turned to give Renji a death-glare that put Grimmjow's to shame.

"Ha! Alright chill out. I'm just fucking with ya. But was your breakup with Byakuya really that bad?"

"You don't know the half of it Renji." _I can still vividly remember the day I told him we should see other people..._

"Mr. Kurosaki!" A loud voice rang out while a text book hit me square in the face, knocking me out of my chair.

"You know the rules Ichigo. No flashbacks in my classroom." Yoruichi proclaimed loudly.

_Is this smack Ichigo in the face with hard objects day? Cause if it is nobody told me!_

I picked myself back up and tried to ignore the stinging sensation in my face and Renji's fucking snickering so I could mentally prepare myself for a quiz I didn't study for.

After class, I took the bus to old goat face's house. Dad said I could still come by to eat whenever I was hungry and I planned to take full advantage of that.

When I walked in I saw Karin sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading a magazine while Yuzu was making curry and rice for lunch.

"Hey Yuzu, did you make enough for three?"

"Ich-nii! I didn't know you were stopping by. And yes I made plenty for all of us." Yuzu said sweetly.

I started to look through the fridge when I heard Karin speak up.

"Byakuya stopped by today."

"Please tell me you're joking" I groaned.

"I guess he still thought you were living here cause he asked to speak with you."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him Ich-nii was busy dropping a big one in the bathroom and that he's gonna be a while." Karin said in her typical bored manner.

I let a snort as I laughed my ass off. I would have loved to have seen the look on that fuckers face after that comment.

"Karin! You didn't really say that to him did you?" Yuzu asked like a scolding mother.

Karin just took another sip of her coffee and looked at Yuzu with her trademark poker face.

I sat down on the opposite side of Karin while cracking open a can of pop. I took a big slug and savored the surgery goodness.

"Nice one Karin." I said with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

I entered the apartment in a bad mood. The day had started off kinda rocky with Ichigo, what with me hitting him in the face with my door and all. But then things started getting so good between us. The red head actually asked to know more about me and seemed genuinely interested in everything I told him.

I could tell Ichigo was eating up every word I said to him. I bet he didn't think I could be more desirable than I already was. I didn't miss the blush on his face either when I flexed my arm muscles to show off my could-have-totally-been-a-model-body.

And he didn't seem at all put off by my love of cats. Usually that's where most people try to change the subject, but Ichigo just nodded and listened. He even smiled a little when I told him all about my favorite breed of cat. I felt like we were really connecting during that walk to his school.

But then that other red headed fucker had to interrupt us.

I can't believe Ichigo is best friends with someone like that. The guy looked like a fucking dopey baboon. And what was up with those tattoos on his face? They made him look even more retarded.

"What a prick" I mumbled sourly as paced my living room.

"Meow?"

"No not you. I met Ichigo's best friend today after I walked with him to school. That's who I'm talking about."

I walked into the kitchen and pulled an orange can of pop out of the fridge. I cracked it open and sat down at my kitchen table with a loud 'thunk'. Pantera jumped onto the table soon after and began to lick her paw to clean her face.

"You should have seen this guy Pantera. The guy's hair looked like a woman's vage after her period."

"Meow meow"

"Fuck even the way he talks pisses me off. 'Sup Ichigo. You ready for today's quiz?'" I mimicked with a high pitched voice.

"Meow"

"Well of course I don't like him, Pantera. He gets to spend all that time with Ichigo at school, talking about who knows what. And doing who knows what with him. It's not fair. I want Ichigo to be with me, not that red headed motherfucker. Ichigo is my potential boyfriend, he should want to spend time with me!" I said angrily as I crushed the can in my hand.

"Purr meow purr"

I gave a long sigh as I ran my hand through my blue locks. Pantera did have a point. There was no use getting angry over that stupid red headed fucker. It's not like I can go to all of Ichigo's classes as a volunteer TA so I can have him more to myself or something.

…

_Or could I?_

* * *

"I didn't know this place had a pool." I said to Tia as we walked down the street toward Oak Court together.

"Yeah Starrk always forgets to mention the pool to the new tenants. He's not a very good landlord if you ask me." Tia said as she fiddled with the golden braid in her short hair.

I ran into Ms. Harribel when I was walking back from the bus station, she was heading back to the apartments too so we just started to walk home together. I didn't mind the company either. Tia was a pretty cool chick; she was real easy to talk to and not to mention smoking hot.

"So I'm guessing Starrk didn't tell you about the barbeque either?" Tia asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Jeez I think the bigger question is what hasn't Starrk told me? Seriously is there a secret dungeon I don't know about too?" I asked playfully.

Tia laughed at my lame attempt at flirting. I wasn't really interested in dating Tia but she was fun to mess around with.

"Well the barbeque is something Starrk does every year. It's this weekend at 3:00 p.m at the pool of course. There will be plenty of food and Starrk will hook up his big stereo system so there will be music too. I hope you can make it." Tia said with a wink.

"I'd love to come. I'll be sure to be there. Should I bring anything?"

"Just come with your swimming trunks. Trust me there will be plenty of food. Plus there will even be a watermelon eating contest! I kicked ass at last year's barbeque." Tia said with delight.

I smiled at Tia's excitement for the watermelons. Actually when I think about it, Tia in a watermelon eating contest sounds strangely erotic…

I quickly got my head out of the gutter before my pants became unbearably uncomfortable.

When we reached the second floor I said my goodbyes and told Tia I would meet her for the barbeque this weekend at 3:30 p.m. I quickly scampered up to my floor to avoid any run ins with Grimmjow. Or his door.

When I finally made it to my place I threw myself on the pull out couch and turned on the TV. My mind went back to Byakuya. What the hell did he want? You'd think that guy would never want to speak to me again considering we left on such a bad note.

If that guy wants to patch things up he can just forget it. I can't even see myself being friends with Byakuya after what happened. The fucker put me through so much shit. And for what? Because he has trust issues? That still doesn't excuse his actions.

_But I suppose I was no better…_

* * *

**Once again let me know what you guys think. I'm always glad to hear from my readers. **

**But I'm very happy at the positive responses I got so far! You guys rock!**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter tres!**

**I know some of you have been wondering what on earth went on between Ichigo and Byakuya. You'll find some of what happened between them in this chapter but you won't find out about the whole scoop till a bit later ;)**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

_Ichigo…_

_Huh?_

_Ichigo…wake up sweetheart!_

_I opened my bleary eyes to find an erratic looking Grimmjow staring down at me._

_"Ahh!" I screamed as I scrambled off the couch._

_Looking around, I noticed I was no longer in my apartment. In fact it looked like I was in somebody else's house altogether._

_"Grimmjow where the hell am I? And what are you doing here?"_

_"What do mean? You're in our house babe. And I was watching you sleep earlier." He said with a manic smile._

_"What! I don't live here!" I yelled alarmingly as I made my way across the room and flung open the door to run for my life._

_When I opened the door to leave however Grimmjow was already waiting for me on the other side._

_"Where do you think you're going? Of course you live here my little strawberry shortcake." Grimmjow said as he walked in and closed and locked the door with a bone chilling 'CLICK'._

_I continued to back up from Grimmjow until I nearly tripped over something rubbing in between my legs_

_I looked down to find dozens of house cats meowing and rubbing against my leg._

_"Where the hell did all these cats come from!"_

_"Why they live here with us of course. Along with our two little ones."_

_Little ones?_

_Just then I heard a loud crash and two pairs of little feet come running towards us._

_"Mom!"_

_"Dad!"_

_I felt all color drain from my face as I watched the two miniature versions of me and Grimmjow come running up to me and cling onto both my wrists._

_"Mom you promised you'd take us to the park today!" The little Grimmjow whined while tugging on my left arm._

_"Yeah mom, promised!" The little me whined in unison while pulling on my other arm._

_"What the hell! I'm not your mother!" I yelled as I tried to shake the little demons off of me._

_Grimmjow let out a bark of insane laughter as approached me and the kids._

_"Of course you're their mother Ich-babe." He grabbed my chin so I could look him right in the eyes._

_"Just like you're also my little wife. See…" Grimmjow said as he looked down._

_When I looked down to see what he was talking about, I found myself dressed in a pink frilly outfit with a white apron tied around it._

_"The pink looks good on you babe." He said with an evil wink._

_"Yeah mom you look pretty!"_

_"Yeah pretty like a girl!"_

_"AAAHH! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs._

_"We're married Ichigo. See." Grimmjow said as he held up both our hands with the malevolent rings glinting at me in the light._

_"This can't be happening. I've got to go!" I said as I tried to pull myself from the children's iron grip._

_"You're not going anywhere Ichigo. You live here with me remember. And you'll stay here forever and ever." Grimmjow said as his insane eyes bored into my own._

_"Yeah mom forever!"_

_"Yeah mom and ever!"_

_The kids said in unison as they began to laugh._

_My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. Actually a heart attack would be a miracle at this moment!_

_Grimmjow then leaned in so his mouth was right next to my ear._

_"I love you, Ichigo" He whispered wickedly._

"AAAAHH!" I screamed, falling off the crappy pull out sofa.

I sat up and looked around. My heart beating like a race horse. I was still in my apartment_. _The TV blared in the background. _Must have just fell asleep watching my stupid shows. _

I could still feel the tremors of terror go through me as I remembered the dream. _But it was just a dream. A very SCARY dream that is never going to fucking happen!_

I got up from the grey carpet floor and looked up at the clock on the wall. _8:34 p.m.? Fuck I really conked out._

I stumbled into the kitchen to check the fridge for anything to make. Empty. Oh yeah, forgot to buy groceries on my way home from school. _Shit._

"Well this is why they invented delivery service." I said to myself as I reached for the cordless phone next to the couch.

I dialed up my favorite pizza joint and placed my order.

"Yeah can I have two large pizzas….extra cheese, green peppers, peperoni and onions….delivery….uhh Oak Court room 302…kay thanks man."

**15 minutes later….**

"Alright thanks bro." I said to the delivery man as I handed him the money and grabbed my pizzas.

I placed the steaming food on the coffee table when I heard another knock at the door.

"Look man I know 50 cents isn't much of a tip but I'm scrimping on money right now." I said, expecting to see a pissed off delivery man.

Instead I found a manically happy Grimmjow.

"Hey Ichigo! What's up?"

Grimmjow was still wearing his usual clothes from today, but now they had splotches of dried up white paint all over them.

"What's with all the paint?" I asked.

"Oh this? I got called in to help my dad with a roofing job downtown. Don't worry it will come off. But I actually came up here to ask if you'd like to come with me to the annual pool barbeque this weekend?" Grimmjow asked with a hopeful look in his blue eyes.

"Why ask me so late at night though?" I asked skeptically.

"Well I stopped by earlier but you were sleeping so I thought I'd come by later to ask you."

"Wait a minute! How did you know I was sleeping!"

"Well your door was unlocked…"

"So you just walked into my apartment?" I yelled.

"No! Well yeah, but it was just to make sure you were ok since you weren't answering the door. And it's not like I watched you sleep for a minutes or anything like that." He said, holding his hands up in mock defense.

_Somehow I really doubt that._ I thought sourly.

"So would you like to come with me to the barbeque?" He asked again while scratching the back of his head.

"Actually I've already made plans to go to the barbeque with Tia Harribel."

As soon as I said her name Grimmjow's demeanor changed dramatically. The smile immediately fell from his face and was replaced with a cold sneer. His fists balled up tight enough to see the whites of his knuckles. Even eyes even seemed to darken a shade as his jaw became rigid.

"Tia?" He spat with a nasty vehemence.

"Uhh yeah…I ran into her when I was walking home today and she asked to go with me." I said a bit nervously.

Grimmjow seemed to be grinding his teeth.

"Do you two not get along?" I asked.

He let out a dry snort.

"Yeah you could say that…"

* * *

**2 Years ago…**

I just got done moving in the last of my boxes when I heard Pantera give a shrill scream in the hallway.

"Pantera!" I yelled worriedly.

I opened the door to find some blonde-haired woman cruelly stepping on Pantera's tail.

"Hey! Leave my cat alone you fucking bitch!" I shouted. She lifted her heel up and Pantera came scurrying up into my strong arms.

"Your stupid cat was using my door frame as a scratching post."

"Well you didn't have to crush her tail because of that you psycho!"

The blonde bitch turned to face me with a cold stare, her emerald eyes full of malice.

"What is she your girlfriend? Can't get a real woman so you settle for a cat? How pathetic!" She said with a cruel laugh.

"Fuck you!" I yelled angrily.

The bitch had struck a nerve.

"Have fun with your little girlfriend faggot boy!" She yelled, waltzing back into her room.

"Cunt" I muttered before going back to my own room and slamming the door.

"Are you ok Pantera?" I asked softly, scratching the back of her ear.

"Meow?" She looked up with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. That bitch doesn't know anything."

But truth be told, what she said still hurt.

* * *

**Present Time…**

"Look Ichigo you shouldn't…"

"But I can go with you too if that's fine."

"What?"

"I said I can go with you too. I mean it's no big deal to me, plus I won't be hanging out with Tia the whole time so…"

"That'd be great!" Grimmjow said a little over excitedly.

"Cool then. I'll be at the barbeque at around 3:30." I said, still a bit bewildered at Grimmjow's massive mood shift.

Just then I heard a loud rumbling coming from Grimmjow's stomach.

_I bet he's hungry._

_What was your first clue Steve?_

_Brain! I should've known. And did you just make a Blue's Clue reference?_

_Invite him in Ichigo. The guy had to work on his day off and he's probably been busting his ass all day. He could use some hospitality._

_Ugh…fine._

"Hey would you like to come in and have some pizza with me Grimmjow? I ordered two larges."

The happiness that lit up in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Yeah! I'd love to!" He said as he walked in and plopped down on the couch to open one of the boxes.

"And you got my favorite toppings! Sweet!" Grimmjow said excitedly as he shoveled in his first piece.

I gave a little smile at his overzealous attitude. It was kind of charming in his own crazy way.

"Alright I gotta take a leak. I'll be right back." I said as I shuffled into the bathroom.

'RING!'

"Should I answer it?" Grimmjow yelled from the living room.

"No just let the machine get it." I said while trying to pee.

'BEEP'

'_Hey this is Ichigo leave a message or whatever…'_

'BEEP'

'_Ichigo, its Byakuya…._

I immediately froze upon hearing that voice. Grimmjow turned down the TV so both of us could listen.

_I'm calling because I would like to talk with you about…us…I know our last encounter wasn't the most pleasant..…but…(sigh)….I just need to speak with you as soon as possible ok? When you get this message call me back….I…I love you.'_

'CLICK'

…

"WHO DOES THAT FUCKER THINK HE IS!" I screamed from the bathroom.

I stormed into the living and went straight to the answering machine yelling various obscenities. I grabbed the machine and started yelling at in frustration.

"You think you can just call me up and think everything's ok now! Did you forget all the shit you did to me? Do you think I wanna be anywhere near you after all that bullshit! Fuck you! I am not calling you back you bipolar asshole! I'd sooner tattoo the word COCK on my forehead before I have any kind of conversation with you! And I love you! Are you fucking kidding me! That's such bullshit! I know for a fact that you were just using me! You don't love me! Fuck you Byakuya!" I screamed at the machine before slamming it back onto the table.

I was so caught up in my rage filled rant that I had completely forgotten I had company.

I looked over to find Grimmjow staring at me in shock.

_Great now I look like the crazy one._

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Grimmjow asked quietly.

I sat down next to Grimmjow with a loud 'thump' as I rubbed my temples to try and relieve my oncoming headache.

"No, but I know it'll drive you nuts if I don't." I said with extreme exhaustion in my voice.

"Byakuya is my ex if you didn't already figure that out. He's the guy from the bad breakup I told you about when we had dinner. Byakuya and I went out for about a year and half before we had our big blowup. There was a lot of shit that contributed to the breakup. We lied to each other, I found out he was cheating on me, we constantly got into shouting matches, he lied to the cops and said I hit him once and now that's on my record! The charges were later dropped but it still says on my permanent record that I was arrested for physically assaulting someone I never touched."

I groaned, remembering the day the cops came to get me. It was Yuzu's 12th birthday.

Grimmjow just sat there and listened. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he looked understanding.

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much bullshit Ichigo. Someone like you doesn't deserve to be treated like that. You deserve someone that actually cares about you. Someone that listens and doesn't judge you. Someone that doesn't care if you come off as slightly unapproachable."

I gave him a little glare at that last part

"But what I'm trying to say is that you're a really good person and you deserve someone that will treat you just as good." He said with a slight smile.

"Why do I feel like I've heard these lines from a Lifetime movie?" I said with a playful smirk.

Grimmjow straightened his back and blushed a bit as he quickly denied ever watching a Lifetime movie in his life.

I laughed at his embarrassment and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Hey man no one's judging you here." I said through bits of pizza.

Grimmjow grabbed another piece himself while mumbling something unintelligible. He then snatched up the remote and turned it to the National Geographic channel.

"Ooo! I forgot BBC was going to show a documentary tonight about the lion prides of Africa! You're gonna love it. BBC wildlife is the best at documenting big cats, unlike Animal Planet. I mean there's are ok, but weak in comparison to BBC's footage." Grimmjow said with child-like enthusiasm.

"Sounds good to me." I said as I chowed down on another piece of greasy pizza.

* * *

I entered the apartment in a very pleasant mood.

"Meow?" Pantera asked.

"I was over at Ichigo's. He invited me over to have pizza with him." I said, plopping down on the couch. I kicked off my work boots and let out a content sigh.

Pantera jumped onto my lap, kneading my thighs before settling down with a happy purr.

"Meow?"

"Mmm? Oh it was great Pantera. Me and Ich sat on his couch eating pizza and watched that BBC documentary about the lion prides in Africa."

"Meow!"

"Yeah sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Meow meow"

My eyes narrowed.

"I also found out about Ichigo's ex."

"Meow?"

"Yeah that one. He didn't tell me everything that went down between them but from he did tell me I can see why he'd want to be single for a while."

"Meow purr?"

"Hell no I'm not giving up on him! Not when we made such great progress in our relationship today. Plus I finally got that TA job at his school."

"Meow meow?"

"The dean of his school is good friends with my dad and let me have the job. I won't get paid, but this way I'll be able to see Ich more! Though there was only one opening in all of Ich's classes for a TA, it's the one he has every Tuesday and Thursday."

"Purr?"

"I don't think he'll be mad. He'll probably be very pleasantly surprised to see me in his class."

"Meow…"

"Don't be so pessimistic. I bet pretty soon here, Me and Ich will be dating!"

"Meow meow meow?"

My teeth gritted as I remembered what that Byakuya fucker said on the answering machine. That asshole had his chance and blew it royally. If he thinks he can just waltz in and take my Ich from me then that prick has got another thing coming. I'll make sure he never gets the chance to try and patch things up with my Ich.

But I shouldn't have to worry about this too much. Ichigo made it very clear when he was yelling at the answering machine that he wanted nothing to do with this Byakuya bastard.

"Don't worry Pantera. I won't let that fucker anywhere near Ichigo."

"Meow?"

…

_I hadn't thought about that._

What if Ichigo decided to give that bastard another chance? What if he does decide to call him back? What if decides to meet him for lunch! Where would they go to eat? What would Ichigo get for desert! _No! You're getting off-track!_

"I don't know Pantera...no! I refuse to let that bastard have Ich back! He doesn't deserve him."

"Purr meow meow"

I smiled.

"Thanks Pantera. You always know what to say."

* * *

**I hope this chapter turned out ok. Again if anyone would like to Beta this please let me know.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Until next time mi compadre's!**

**mcpidy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are chapter four!**

**Let's get right into it!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

* * *

The sounds of construction being done could be heard throughout the large building. One noise that stuck out in particular though was the voice of someone singing along to a blaring stereo system.

'**I'm the man in the box**

**Buried in my shit**

**Won't you come and save me, save me**'

"FEEEEEED MY EYES! Can you sew them shut? JEEEEESUS CHRIIIIST! Deny your maker!" Grimmjow sang loudly while tearing the siding off a wall.

"HEEEEEE WHO TRIIIIIES! Will be wasted! FEEEEEEED my eyes! Now you've sewn them shut!" Grimmjow sang out before busting out an air-guitar and making the electric noises.

Grimmjow was snapped out of his solo when he heard the stereo shut off followed by a loud cackling.

"You know Grimm if construction doesn't work out for you you've got a great career as a retarded street performer." His friend Nnoitra bantered.

"Fuck you Nnoi" Grimmjow said; embarrassment evident on his paint smeared face.

"I'd love to honey but I'm fucking starving right now. Let's take a lunch break and head down to that burger joint down the street." Nnoitra said as he tried to scratch some of the drywall out of his hair.

"Alright I need a break anyway." Grimmjow said as he too tried to shake the bits of drywall dust out of his messy hair.

* * *

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Nnoitra asked as he squirted some ketchup onto his cheeseburger.

"Uhh not really. I was gonna see if Ichigo…"

"Ugh can't you take 5 minutes out of your stalking schedule to help out a friend?" Nnoitra asked with a roll of his eye.

"I'm not stalking him! And what do you want anyway?" I asked as I took a big bite out of my double bacon burger.

"There's this girl I've been wanting to take out for a while now. Well I finally got her to go out on a date with me but she wants it to be a double date with her friend. I told her I could bring one of my buds to go out with her friend so…" Nnoitra trailed off while waiting for a response.

"No way. You know I'm trying to get Ichigo to go out with me. How can I do that if I'm going out with other people? He'll think I don't take our relationship seriously!"

"But you two aren't in a relationship."

"Yet!"

Nnoitra gave out an exasperated sigh before he continued.

"Look it's just one date and it's not like you two will be left alone. Just think of it as a friendly get together. And if you do come along I'll give you these." Nnoitra said as he pulled two tickets out of his back pocket.

"What are those?"

"These are two private balcony seats for next week's Skillet concert." Nnoitra said with a grin.

That would be a perfect date for me and Ich! Not to mention Skillet was one of my favorite bands and I would love to see them again in concert.

"How did you get these anyway?"

"I won them at the bar the other night. I'm not that much of a Skillet fan myself so if you come to the double date with me I'll give you them free of charge." Nnoitra said with that same grin as before.

I was very tempted, but I didn't want Ich to find out I had gone a date with someone else.

_But Skillet tickets!_

"Alright I'll go with you on this double date."

"Right on. Meet me at Saint Bistros at 6:30 p.m. sharp. And please don't bring up any of your cat stories." Nnoitra said with an annoyed groan.

I glared at Nnoitra while mumbling under my breath, 'Ichigo likes my cat stories…'

"Yeah I bet he does." Nnoitra said sarcastically before stealing one of my fries.

* * *

_I shouldn't have to take this class!_

It was my last class for the day and I was itching to get out of there as soon as possible so I could make it to the grocery store before the rush.

But no I'm stuck taking this pointless General's class. I mean come on! I'm a graphic design major! Why should I have to take a fucking science class!

I mentally groaned as I waited for the teacher to arrive so class could start.

At least I was able to take a simple science class. Not like Renji who registered too late and got stuck in bimolecular physics.

I was seated at a table near the back by myself. Almost no one it seems is gonna show up for class today. I thought as I looked around the near empty classroom. Maybe the professor will let the few of us who did show up out early as a reward. But I highly doubt that.

I was about to rest my head on the table when I heard the chair next to me move.

"Mind if I sit here?" A guy I didn't recognize asked quietly.

"Yeah go ahead."

The guy placed his bag on the table and sat down next to me. He was young, probably the same age as me. The man was good-looking too. Long, wavy brown hair that touched his shoulders, forest green eyes and a nice tan complexion. He seemed to have a bit of an accent too but I couldn't place where it was from.

The mystery man tucked some of his dark hair behind his left ear before he turned to face me.

"Hello. I'm an exchange student from Greece. My name is Hercules." The man said in a laid-back fashion.

"Cool. The names Ichigo. Nice to meet you." I said as I held out my hand.

The guy, Hercules, looked at my hand with an unreadable expression before he slowly started to raise his own.

I swear it took the guy like 5 years to reach up and shake my hand!

"So you're from Greece huh? What's it like over there?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"It's ok...there are like...lots of structures from the olden days." Hercules said slowly.

_I feel like this guy is gonna fall asleep in the middle of his own sentence!_

'meow!'

...

"Did you here that?"

"Yes..."

"..."

"Do you know where it came from?" I asked impatiently.

"My bag."

Suddenly I noticed his bag had a small lump in it. A small lump that was moving.

"Is that a cat in your bag!" I whispered closely.

"Yes." Hercules said nonchalantly as he opened his bag to show me.

Sure enough there in his back pack was an orange and white tabby looking back at me and purring contently.

"Dude! You can't bring a cat to class!" I said while trying to keep my voice down.

"Why not?" Hercules asked in a bored manner.

"Why not! The hell do you mean why not? Because..."

Before I could finish my sentence professor Ukitake finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late class. Traffic was a pain trying to go through downtown." Ukitake apologized while setting his papers on his desk.

"Now let's get started with today's assignment." He said while passing out the papers.

When he reached our table, it was just my luck that the cat decided to let out another loud 'meow!'

Ukitake stopped and looked around.

"Is that a cat?" He asked.

"Uhh no! Sorry Ukitake that was my cellphone. It meows whenever I get a txt." I said, hoping he'd buy it.

"Ohh ok. Well just turn your cell off for now Ichigo. You know there's no cell phone use allowed in class." Ukitake said as he handed us our papers and walked back to his own desk.

As soon as he left Hercules leaned over and whispered quietly in my ear.

"Does your cellphone really do that?"

"What? No of course not!"

"Mr. Kurosaki. Mr. Karpusi. Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Ukitake asked us irritably.

"No professor Ukitake. Sorry for interrupting you." I apologized quickly while turning to glare at Hercules for him to shut up.

"Good. See that you two keep quiet." Ukitake said to us before he continued on with his lecture.

I took out a piece of notebook paper to show to Hercules and wrote down:

_Make sure the professor doesn't find out about your freakin cat!_

Hercules read it slowly before he raised his head and made the closing zipper motion over his mouth before giving me a thumbs up.

I felt my eye twitch as I tried to concentrate on Ukitake's lecture and not the insistent purring coming from Hercules's bag.

* * *

"Meow?" Pantera asked as she sat on the bathroom counter.

"I know Pantera. But if I do go I'll get two free Skillet tickets! Plus they are the private balcony seats WITH backstage passes! Those would be perfect for me and Ich!" I yelled from the shower.

"Meow…"

"Ich won't know because I'm not going to tell him. He doesn't need to know anyways since it's more like a friendly get together on my part. Just think of me as Nnoi's wingman." I said while trying to scrub the drywall out of my hair.

"Purr purr"

I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist before pulling back the paw-print shower curtain.

"It's at Saint Bistros at 6:30 p.m. And the girl's name is Nel"

"Meow meow?

"Nnoi didn't tell me much about her but I guess she's kinda like me in the sense that we both talk a lot."

"Meow…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. It's just one friendly get together at a nice restaurant. And I'll make it clear to this Nel chick that I'm only there as a friend and not a potential date." I said as I tried to dry off and find a decent outfit for tonight.

"Meow?" Pantera gestured towards my only silk shirt.

"No, that's too fancy. I was thinking of dressing more casual so I come off as more of friend. I don't want her to think I'm trying to pick her up or anything."

"Purr"

I looked through my closet till I finally settled for wearing one of my plain black shirts with my dark blue jeans.

There we go. Nice and casual.

I slipped into some sweat-pants and an old wife-beater since the date wasn't for another 2 hours. I plopped onto the couch with Pantera sitting on my lab as I turned the channel to Animal Planet to relax for a while.

_I wonder what Ichigo's up to_?

* * *

"Mam I'm so sorry!"

"He ripped out my fucking feather clip!"

"Well what kind of stupid fashion accessory was that anyway? It looked like a damn bird ran into your head!" I said angrily as Hercules stood off to the side holding his cat.

The young woman turned away with a 'humpf!' and stomped her way back down the parking lot and into her car.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Hercules said as he came up beside me.

My response was to turn and give him a rage filled glare.

Hercules looked a bit taken back and put his cat back in his back pack.

"Look you can't come into the grocery store with me if you have a cat in your bag." I ground out crossly.

"He won't jump out again, I promise." Hercules said quietly with a pleading look in his big green eyes.

I sighed and looked back towards the grocery store. If that cat pulls that shit in the store we'll get thrown out. And then I'd have to go to the store across town to buy my groceries.

"Keep that cat in your bag. GOT IT?" I told Hercules with forceful conviction.

Hercules just nodded his head while giving me another thumbs up.

I felt my eye twitch again.

_It's going to be one of those days isn't it?_

"Ok this should be enough food to get me through the week." I said to myself as I looked through my basket.

I was about to walk over to the checkout aisle when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

It was Hercules, no surprise, with a neutral expression on his face.

"Cronus is missing." He said casually as he showed me his empty back pack.

"WHAT!" I yelled a little too loudly as everyone around us turned to look.

"Where the hell did he go!" I said trying to use my indoor voice.

"I set my backpack down to read the back of this cereal box...and when I picked it back up...he was gone." He said as slow as ever.

"Dammit! Where the hell could he have gone?" I said while looking around the aisle frantically.

'meow!'

Hercules and I both looked down the end of the aisle to see that damn cat rolling around on the floor.

"There he is."

"No shit Sherlock!"

We both made our way down the aisle to catch that insufferable cat when it suddenly rolled onto its feet and took off down the store.

"Oh shit!" We said in unison.

"AAAAHHH!" A middle-aged woman yelled.

"What was that?"

"Eww! Was that a rat?"

"A rat!

"Quick somebody kill it!"

"Somebody call the police!"

My day had officially gone from shitty to full on fucking catastrophe.

* * *

"And did you know that a cat's brain is biologically more similar to a human brain than it is to a dog's? Both humans and cats have identical regions in their brains that are responsible for emotions." Hercules said as we walked up the street.

I had not said a word to Hercules on our trip downtown. After the cat incident in the store the owner had thrown us both out, meaning I ended up having to go downtown to do my shopping.

So yeah, I was pissed.

We were now walking back to my apartment with Hercules spilling out random feline facts to me while his cat sat perched on his head.

"And unlike dogs, cats do not have a sweet tooth. Scientists believe this is due to a mutation in a key taste receptor." Hercules continued, clearly not bothered by my silence.

"Herc!" I said loudly as I turned around to face Hercules.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think it's time for you to go home?"

...

"Oh yes...it is getting rather late isn't it?" Hercules said while looking around.

I would have seriously done a face palm if my hands weren't full of grocery bags.

"Well...I'll see you around Ichigo."

'meow!'

Hercules waved and slowly made his way back down the street.

_A shitty end to a shitty day I suppose._

I was walking up to the apartment building when I saw Grimmjow run out the doors and into his car. He peeled out of the parking lot like a mad man and drove down the street at an alarming rate.

_I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry?_

* * *

**To those of you who know where Hercules is from, brownie points for you!**

**Herc will make a few other appearances in this story but nothing too big.**

**If there were any spelling mistakes, I apologize. It's super-hot where I'm at and I just don't feel like proofreading today.**

**Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Until we meet again**

**mcpidy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now on to chapter 5!**

**Wonder how Grimmjow's "date" is going...**

* * *

_I groaned out loud as the orange-haired man on my lap kissed his way up my neck while palming my crotch. I tilted my head back and leaned into his touch as I relished the attention I was receiving from the feisty male. My young lover gave me a passionate kiss on the lips before he looked me in my dazed blue eyes._

_"Oh Grimmjow! I've never met anyone quite like you before…" My red headed lover mewed while running his hands up and down my hard muscles._

_"Of course you haven't Ich. I'm one of kind." I said while resting my hands on Ichigo's waist._

_"I just want to stay with you like this forever. Here in your big strong arms." Ichigo said dramatically as he wrapped his arms around me._

_"Who says you can't Ich?" I said as I looked my lover in his beautiful brown eyes._

_"Oh Grimmjow!" Ichigo said while he looked away and blushed profoundly._

_"But what about…."_

_"Don't even say his name Ichigo! I don't ever want to hear that fucker's name come out of your mouth again. I'm the only one for you Ich. Don't you ever forget that." I said with burning intensity as I touched the side of Ichigo's face._

_"You'll keep him away?"_

_"Of course I will. That bastard doesn't deserve someone as perfect as you Ichigo. I deserve you. You're my lover and I won't ever let you go."_

_Ichigo looked up at me and smiled with such warmth I was left nearly breathless._

_"Grimmjow...I love you."_

_"Oh Ich say it again..."_

_"I...MEOW!"_

"Wha!" I was jerked awake by something clawing at my chest.

"Pantera! What the hell!" I complained as I was roused from my pleasant dream.

"Meow!"

"What?" I looked up at the clock in the kitchen.

6:25 p.m.

"Shit!"

I rushed into the bedroom so I could quickly throw on my clothes. But before I could change there was a little problem I had to take care of in the bathroom first.

_Dammit, I can't leave for a friendly get together with such an aching hard on! Damn you Ich! Getting me hard and leaving me to take care of the mess!_ I thought as I tried to stroke myself to completion over the toilet.

"Meow!"

"Pantera, I can't jack off when you're trying to talk to me!" I yelled as I tried to quickly finish up.

"Meow meow!"

_What? What the hell does he want?_

I shot my cum over the toilet seat with a pained groan as I hastily left the bathroom to answer the door.

I found my landlord Starrk leaning against the doorframe casually, a bored look permanently attached to his face.

"Starrk."

"Sup."

"Did you want something?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"Well?"

"I forgot."

I slammed the door in the brunettes face as I rushed back into my room to change.

I was just getting my jeans on when I heard another knock at the door.

I ran back over to answer it and found Starrk in the same place I left him.

"Yeah Starrk?" I asked agitatedly.

"I remembered."

...

"And!"

"Mmm? Oh yeah that thing I was supposed to tell you. There's gonna be a barbeque this Friday at the pool here. I came here to ask if you were going to go."

I literally felt like steam was coming out of my fucking ears.

I slammed the door back in his face and went back to trying to get myself ready for the double date.

It was 6:33 when I finally made it out the door and down to my car. I peeled out of the parking lot and rushed down to Saint Bistros as fast as I could.

I made it to the restaurant about 10 minutes late with a pissy looking Nnoitra waiting outside the place with two pretty young women beside him. _They both have good-looking racks I see._

I parked my car and walked up to them while trying to smooth down my hair, which I knew was a complete mess.

"Ladies this is my friend, Grimmjow." Nnoitra gestured toward me with a look in his eyes that said: where the fuck have you been?

"Sorry I'm late. I fell asleep watching that show on Animal Planet; My Cat from Hell. And then my landlord held me up with a stupid question." I said hoping the ladies weren't too miffed at my tardiness.

"That's fine with me. I'm just glad that you're finally here." The tall, green-haired woman said to me with a smile. She was wearing a skin tight, black strapless dress with nee high leather heeled boots. She was definitely dressed for a date.

"Well let's go inside. Shall we ladies?" Nnoitra said with a grin as we walked inside the restaurant.

The girls said they had to use the restroom real quick so me and Nnoi handled the tables.

"Uhh there's been a slight change of plans." Nnoitra said to me a bit nervously.

"Me and Orihime are going to have a table to ourselves and you and Nel will be sitting together alone too." Nnoitra said rather quickly.

I was not pleased to hear this.

"What! I thought we were all going to sit together Nnoitra!"

"Well we were but Hime wants me and her to have some alone time. Besides it won't be that bad. Nel's a cool chick and I'm sure you two will be fine."

"But I don't want to be left alone with her! Now it's like we're on an actual date!" I said trying my best to keep my voice down.

"I know but…oh hey! You ladies ready?" Nnoitra said as he saw the girls come out of the bathroom.

The ginger haired girl latched onto Nnoitra's arm and the two of them were seated in a booth near the back.

That left me and Nel alone.

"So your name's Grimmjow huh? That's a pretty cool name! What is it? French? Germen? Latin? Hispanic? American?" Nel asked quickly as we both waited to be seated.

"Uhhh I'm not sure to be honest. Germen If I had to guess." I said rather lamely.

Thankfully a table soon opened up and we were quickly seated. I wanted nothing more than to finish my meal and leave. The longer I stayed here with this woman the more unfaithful I felt to Ichigo.

As soon as we sat down though, Nel fired up another round of questions.

"So Grimmjow, you're in the construction business right? I guess that's how you got all those strong muscles! Do you work out too? I bet you do with how ripped you are. We should work out together sometime! I go to the gym downtown, where do you go? We should go to the same one. Do you dye your hair?" Nel asked with wide gray eyes and huge smile.

I sat there slowly sipping on my water with a dumbfounded look in my eyes.

_God, is this what I sound like? No wonder I'm still single._

"Uhh what was that first question?" I asked. I had honestly forgotten what the hell she asked first.

Nel let out a squeak of laughter as her humongous rack bounced with her.

"You're so funny Grimmjow! I'm really glad we're getting to know each other." Nel said while twirling her green hair.

_Getting to know each other? I haven't asked you anything nor have I answered any of your ballistic questions!_

"Yeah I'm sure we'll be good friends Nel." I said with a slight smile, not wanting to upset the large woman by emphasizing the word friends.

Nel looked up, quite surprised at what I said.

"What do you mean Grimmjow? I thought we were here on a date." Nel narrowed her eyes as she strongly emphasized the word date.

_Uh oh_

"Well I sorta came here as Nnoi's wingman. I thought that we were all going to be eating together, not separately. Ya see there's this other person I've been wanting to ask out..." I trailed off while looking down at the table.

"WHAT!" Nel yelled, bending the metal fork in her hand.

"Ok! Are you two ready to order?" A cheerful waiter said as he seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Yes I'll have the steak with spaghetti!" Nel said cheerfully as she placed her order. Her moment of rage still fresh in my mind.

"Mmm very good! And for you sir?"

"Uhhh...I'll just have some water."

"Nothing to eat sir?"

"No actually I'm gonna..." I trailed off as I started to move my chair back.

"He'll have the Bistro special." Nel said as she interrupted my getaway.

"Sounds great! And what would you two like to drink?" The waiter asked, not at all perplexed at the growing panic on my face.

"We'll have some of your wine." Nel said seductively while leaning forward and showing off her enormous cleavage.

The waiter blushed before regaining his composure and straightening his bowtie.

"Yes of course. Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes may I have another fork? This one's bent." Nel said as she handed the waiter her mutilated fork.

"Ok, I will return shortly." The waiter said curtly and left.

I could feel a growing sense of imminent doom cloud around me. I should have known this was a bad idea. And this is not worth Skillet tickets!

Nel flipped her foam green hair to the side before smiling at me with an eerie look in her grey eyes.

"Now what were you saying Grimmjow?"

I sat there with a stupefied expression as I tried to quickly think of a way out of this mess.

"I believe you were going to say how much fun you are having on our date and that you were so glad you came. Right?" Nel asked with her intense eyes boring into mine.

"Because you are glad you came right? Just like you're glad I didn't shove my fork into your eye when you said you wanted to ask someone else out. Right?"

_This chick is going to kill me._

"Now! Back to our earlier conversation, do you dye your hair?" Nel asked sweetly as her evil aura suddenly dissipated.

I meanwhile was trying very hard not to shit my pants.

_This woman is fucking nuts! And that's coming from me so she must really be crazy!_

"No my hair is naturally blue." I said inaudibly, not wanting to set the woman off again.

"Oh wow! That's so cool! I wonder what our kids would look like? What with my green hair and your blue hair they'd probably have like a turquoise hair color!" Nel said excitedly as she imagined what our future children would look like.

_I've gotta get the hell out of here!_

"Here we are! Our finest wine! You too enjoy and I'll be right back with your food." The waiter set our wine and glasses down on our table as he scurried back into the kitchen.

"Isn't this romantic Grimmjow? Our first date! Soon we'll be going out on more dates, meeting each other's families, having lots of sex, celebrating one year anniversary's and then have more sex!" Nel said with evident delight in her voice.

_Wait...why does that sound so familiar?_

I shook the thought out of my head as I tried to think of a way out of here.

Suddenly I remembered a scene from the movie Horrible Bosses I saw a few nights ago.

_I really hope this works..._

"Hey Nel, is that one of the Kardashians over there by the bar?" I pointed behind her.

"What! No way! Where?" Nel said excitedly as she turned around.

As soon as she turned around I grabbed my spoon and shoved it down my throat, tickling my gag reflex. Two seconds later I leaned over the table and threw up on the floor.

"Grimmjow! Are you ok?" Nel asked worriedly as she rubbed my back.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said while holding my hand over my mouth and running over to the bathrooms.

Once inside I started to look for an escape window. I checked the handicap stall and found a small window above the toilet. _It's small but I think I'll fit._

'Grimmjow are you ok in there!' A loud female voice yelled from behind the bathroom door.

_Shiiiiit_

"Yeah I'm fine, just throwing up!"

'Should I come in?'

"NO! I mean I'm having the shits too so just wait at the table for me!" I said, praying to Kami she'd believe me and just go back to the damn table.

"Ohh...uhhh...ok. I'll be at the table if you need me!" Nel said as I heard her walk away.

_Ok, now to somehow fit my fat ass through this tiny window. Its operation Dine and Dash all over again. Except this time it's more like Date and Run Like Holy Hell._

I stepped onto the toilet and propped opened the window. I then lifted myself up by my arms and slowly inched my front half through the window. I was making good progress when I got both my arms and my torso out the window.

But then I got stuck.

...

"AAHH! Are you freaking kidding me? I look like Winnie the Pooh when he got stuck in the damn rabbit's hole!"

I flailed my arms like a mad man while aimlessly kicking my legs, but to no avail.

I was stuck.

Hanging out of a window by the waist in the handicap stall of the men's room at Saint Bistros.

_You've got to be kidding me! This is like something from a cheesy TV sitcom._

"Or a bad fan fic." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly I heard a door open next to me. A tired looking bus boy with a mess of black hair had stepped outside for a smoke break when he turned and saw me.

"Need some help dude?" The teenager asked as he flicked some ash off his cigarette.

"Yeah I'm sort of...stuck."

The teen put his smoke back in his mouth as he grabbed both my hands and helped pull me out.

I brushed off my shirt and cracked my back as I looked down at the smirking teen blowing out smoke and chuckling at my failed escape attempt.

"Could you not mention this to anyone?" I asked hoping the bus boy would keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah you're cool with me man. I fucking hate this job anyway." The teen said as he took another drag of his cigarette.

I thanked the bus boy and took off towards my car. I started my baby up and pulled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. _Thank god that's over._

I pulled up to Oak Court feeling mentally exhausted. _I can't wait to put this whole night behind me._ I thought groggily as I walked up to my apartment room.

I unlocked the door and was greeted by Pantera lounging on her back in the living room.

"Meow meow?"

My response was to collapse onto the couch with a lengthy moan.

Pantera rolled onto her fluffy belly and tilted her tiny head at me.

"Meow?"

"It's just been long night Pantera. The double date was a fucking disaster. I should have never agreed to go with Nnoi in the first place. Definitely not worth the Skillet tickets."

"Meow meow purr!"

"Yeah that's how bad my night was." I said as I threw my shirt off and stood up to kick my jeans off as well.

I stumbled into my bedroom and collapsed onto my king sized bed with the black panther bedding. Pantera soon followed and laid down next to my head.

"Meow?"

"Mmm? Oh yeah, that's right! Thanks for reminding me Pantera." I said as I set my alarm to get up early in the morning.

"Well at least I know tomorrow will be a good day." I said blearily as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**How long do you think it'll take Nel to figure out that Grimmjow dipped out ;D**

**Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Until next time everybody**

**mcpidy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damn chapter 6 already?**

**I would also like to give special thanks to Anna Mae 2243 for being my new Beta :)**

**Well let's get this show on the road!**

**This chapter was Beta'd by: Anna Mae 2243**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

* * *

"Blue watermelons? Really?"

"Yup. I don't know how they get'm to be blue, but they did it."

"I wonder if they taste different."

"Probably not but I also here they're super expensive."

"I'd still like to try one. Just so I can say I've eaten a blue watermelon."

"I swear you two have the most random conversations." Our friend Tatski said while eating her cream-cheese covered bagel.

Renji and I had actually gotten our asses up early enough to get something to eat and ran into our old friend from high school, Tatsuki, at our favorite coffee shop.

"Come on Tatsuki. Are you saying that you're not baffled at the thought of a blue watermelon? I mean it sounds like something from Willy Wonka!" Renji said through bites of his giant blueberry muffin.

"I wonder if you can order one online…." I pondered out loud before taking a big swig of my French vanilla coffee.

"So, Ichigo has a crush on this guy that lives in his apartment building." Renji said out of the blue.

I choked on my coffee at Renji's frank statement.

"Renji! What the hell? Are you trying to kill me!" I coughed out while spitting up my coffee.

It didn't help that Tatsuki began to slap my back with the force of someone with a black-belt.

"Sorry man. I just felt like putting it out there." Renji said with a stupid grin.

"Well it's not true. I like hanging out with him and that's it! I don't have any romantic feelings for Grimmjow whatsoever." I said with an annoyed huff.

"You're right Renji. Ichigo's crushing big time." Tatsuki said while waving her bagel around.

"See I told you! Plus you're a terrible liar Ich."

"Oh to hell with both of you!" I said looking away from them.

At this point Renji and Tatsuki let out a round of laughter.

"Are you trying to hide your blush Ichi-berry?" Renji said in between his bouts of laughter.

"DO NOT call me that!" I said with a glare that had the force of a thousand suns.

Renji almost fell out of his chair with how hard he was laughing.

"Well I'd love to stay and shoot the shit with you guys but I gotta get going. My next class is in 5 minutes." Tatsuki said as she grabbed her backpack to leave.

"You better hustle if you wanna make it on time." Renji said while pointing at his watch.

Tataski gave us a muffled 'bye' from under the bagel in her mouth as a she took off for her next class.

"We'd better get going to. You know how pissy Yoruichi is at about tardiness." Renji said as he stood up from the table.

I grabbed my bag and walked beside Renji as we threw away our garbage and left for the school.

"Sooooo are things goooooing?" Renji asked with a shit eating grin.

"Renji I'm gonna punch you in the nuts if you keep asking me about him." I said with the threat evident in my voice.

"But you said it yourself that you didn't get to see him at all yesterday. You actually sounded kinda butt-hurt about it too. Renji said with a mocking pout.

"I SAID that it was kinda nice that I didn't see him at all yesterday. It was bad enough I had to spend the whole day with that cat-obsessed Greek! I can't imagine what would happen if Grim and Herc ever got together." I said imagining the outcome of that scenario.

"You almost sound jealous Ich, would you be mad if those 'got together?' Renji asked with that knowing smirk.

"No! Why would I give a shit? Besides those two would be perfect for each other, what with their obsession with cats!" I said agitation clear in my voice as we walked into our classroom.

I was about to sit down in my regular seat when I felt Renji tap the side of my shoulder.

Renji leaned his head down so he could whisper into my ear.

"Isn't that Grimmjow up there talking to Yoruichi?" Renji asked while pointing towards the front of the classroom.

I don't know how I missed that head of blue hair when I walked into the classroom. I hadn't even had a joint today.

I couldn't see his face but there weren't too many guys walking around with that kind of hair. Plus the man's large build also gave him away.

What I couldn't understand is:

_What the hell is he doing here!_

He couldn't possibly be friends with Yoruichi. But my professor was so weird; it honestly wouldn't surprise me if they were drinking buddies or something.

But why is he here when class is about to start? He couldn't have joined the class now when the registration windows have long since closed.

Grimm did say he has a Master's in Business. Maybe he's here to talk to the classroom about the business side of graphic design?

Wait, what the hell am I thinking! _Grimmjow? _Why would the school ask him of all people? They couldn't find anyone a bit more normal?

At that moment I saw Grimmjow turn around and spot me. His eyes brightened up as he instantly grinned at waved at me like an idiot.

Renji's snickering made me put my hood over my head and slink into my chair.

"Class this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, he will be our new TA for the rest of the semester." Yoruichi announced to the class as Grimmjow stood there with a smug look on his face.

_A TA? How the hell did he get a Teacher's Aid position? He doesn't even go to this school!_

"Yes? You have a question Mr. Abari?"

"Will Mr. Jaegerjaques be offering any kind of _private_ assistance?"

"Mmm well I don't see why not."

"Oh good! Hear that Ichigo? _Private assistance_!" Renji said loudly as he elbowed me in the side.

_**Renji I am going to fucking kill you!**_

"Ok today we will continue working on our assignments from Tuesday. Now get working!" Yoruichi said with much enthusiasm.

I whipped out my flash drive and plugged it into the computer as I pulled up my assignment from last Tuesday. I was just beginning to tinker with my design graphic when I felt that same presence behind me, just like the one from my first day in the Oak Court parking lot.

I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

Hell I'd be surprised if it wasn't Grimmjow.

"Need any help Mr. Kurosaki?" The deep voice from right behind me asked.

"No." I said without turning around.

"I could use some help." The guy across from us asked.

"Well I didn't ask **you** now did I?" Grimmjow told the student, the one that actually needed help.

Said student jumped in his seat a little and quickly turned back around.

"Isn't it your job to sort of help the students? Not tell them off?" I turned around to glare at Grimmjow.

"If they need my help then they can wait for me to ask them." Grimmjow said while sending a glare to guy in front of us.

_Yeah cuz that's totally helpful. _

"Well I know what I'm doing right now so I don't need any help at the moment." I said hoping he'd give me some space and back the fuck up.

"Ok"

If anything he got even closer.

"Grimmjow"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind backing up just a tad?"

"Oh right." Grimmjow said as he backed up just to move around and hover next to my other side.

_I am never going to get the assignment done at this rate!_

_Relax Ichigo. Just ignore him and try to finish up the assignment. You're almost done anyway. _

I tried to continue working on the color of my design when I heard Grimmjow speak up.

"So what'd you do yesterday?"

I could feel a vein pulsating in my brain.

"Grimmjow I'm trying to work."

"You can talk and work at the same time."

There goes that vein again.

"I was grocery shopping." I said through clenched teeth.

"All day?" He asked

"Unfortunately. Now pipe down and let me work."

…

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I did yesterday?"

_AHH! _

_That vein has officially popped inside my head._

"No! I'm not! Now why don't you do your job and stop asking me questions!"

"Yeah leave my boyfriend alone Jaegerjaques!" Renji said as he wrapped his arm around my neck in a headlock.

Grimmjow's eyes widened like saucers before they turned into deep pools of hatred directed towards Renji.

"I knew there was something going on between you too!" Grimmjow shouted accusingly while pointing at me and Renji.

"So what if there was? You gonna do something about it Papa smurf?" Renji asked with a mocking smile before planting a kiss on my temple.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME? AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ICHIGO!"

By now the entire class was staring at us. Everyone except for our professor who had her head stuck in a Cosmo magazine, completely oblivious to what was going on in her classroom.

I meanwhile was frozen on the spot. Renji knew I always froze when put under the spotlight and he was using it to his full advantage.

So there I was.

Stuck inside a shouting match between Grimmjow and Renji in front of the entire class.

And it really just went downhill from there.

"Oh yeah? Well I've known him longer than you."

"That doesn't mean shit! I know for a fact that Ichigo is always checking me out!"

"I stole Ichigo's first kiss!"

"You bastard! Well he invited me over for pizza once!"

"Pfft and? Ichigo and I do stuff like that all the time."

"Ichigo said **I'm** an amazing cook! Which I am by the way!"

"Ichigo fondles me under the desk when he thinks no one is looking."

"He what? You're lying! I don't believe you! Ichigo doesn't do stuff like that! Do you Ichigo?"

I was unable to answer on the count of my brain overloading from the combination of embarrassment and utter rage.

"See! He shook his head no! Besides I was on top of Ichigo just a few days ago."

"Yeah right! What did you do? Door him in the face, knock him down and sit on top of him asking if he's alright?"

"…..Uhhh…...No! That's not exactly how it happened! Tell him Ichigo!"

Still braindead.

"Give it up Grimmjow. I think we both know who Ich's real boyfriend is."

"Yes I do and its ME!"

"Oh really?"

"_Yes really!_ Unless you want to take this fight outside Abari!"

"I'd love to."

"Yoshi! Alright everyone great work today! I'll see you all on Tuesday with your finished assignments!" Yoruichi said sharply as she got up and left the room.

The rest of the class piled out while giving the three of us sideways glances and weird looks on the way out the door.

"I guess I'll see you next Tuesday Mr. _Jaegerjaques_." Renji said as he got up with a condescending smirk.

"Not unless I kick your ass in the parking lot first!" Grimmjow shouted at my dick of a friend.

"Have fun Ichigo!" Renji said while he walked out of the classroom.

_Renji, you really suck._

"I can't believe that prick! And how can you not say anything! Unless what he said was true! Well that still doesn't mean anything! I'm not giving up on you!" Grimmjow yelled, obviously jumping to his own conclusions.

I grabbed the graphic design book off my desk and 'bonked' Grimm on the head with it.

"Grimmjow he was just fucking with you!"

"What?" He asked while rubbing his head.

"He was lying just to fuck with you. Renji is not my boyfriend, we've never kissed and I would NEVER fondle someone under a table in public!"

"So you would if you weren't in public?" Grimmjow asked with a peaked interest.

'BONK!'

"Ow! Careful! That book is a hard cover!"

"Well you deserve it for asking such stupid questions all the time!"

I shoved my book back into my bag and slung it over shoulder. All these shenanigans had got me hungry.

"So what have you got planned for today?"

Grimmjow asked as he followed me down the hall.

"Well **I'm** going over to my dad's place to eat." I said making sure to emphasize the _I'm_. Meaning: 'I am going and you are not.'

"I could drive you if you want! Then you wouldn't have to take the bus home from your dad's."

"How did you know I took the bus from my dad's?" I stopped and asked very cynically.

"Um…I….ya see…..it….was a lucky guess!"

I glared daggers at Grimmjow before I turned down his offer and walked out of the building.

"Well as much as I'd _love_ to carpool with you Grimm, I think I'm gonna walk. Besides it's a beautiful day outside. I mean it's not like it's gonna suddenly start down pouring or anythi-"

'CRACK!'

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky as I was immediately drenched by the oncoming rain.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" Grimmjow asked from inside the building.

_I think the universe is finally out to get me. _

The rain stopped pouring onto me as I noticed someone put an umbrella over my head.

"I read the forecast this morning so I remembered to bring my umbrella." Grimmjow said as he held the umbrella over us.

"Where did you park?" I groaned out.

Grimmjow smiled triumphantly as I begrudgingly followed him to his car.

* * *

"You won't be able to meet my dad because he works late at the hospital tonight but you'll get to meet my two little sisters, Yuzu and Karin." I told Grimmjow as we pulled up to my dad's house.

"How do I look?" Grimmjow asked a bit nervously.

"Why does that matter? It's just my little sisters."

"You only get once chance at a first impression, Ich. And I've never been good at making a decent first impression on people."

_Why does that not surprise me?_

"You look fine. But trust me they're not gonna care how you look. Just watch what you **say** alright?" I told him hoping he'd catch my drift.

"Watch what I say. Got it." He said to himself before getting out of the car.

Grimmjow followed me up the steps as we hurried inside to dodge the rain.

"Yuzu! Karin! It's Ich! I brought a friend with me!" I yelled as I walked inside. Yuzu popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled at us.

"Hey there Ich-nii! Lunch is almost ready. You and your friend come grab a seat in the kitchen." Yuzu said politely as we followed her back into the kitchen. Karin was already at the table, sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Yuzu, Karin this is my friend Grimmjow. Grimm this is Yuzu and Karin." I said as I pointed at them.

"It's very nice to meet you." Yuzu said with her characteristic sweetness.

"Mmm." Karin said as she looked up from her paper and nodded at Grimmjow while sipping on her coffee.

"Hi! The names Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! It's nice to finally meet Ich's family. I live in the same apartment complex as your brother so we see each other a lot." Grimmjow said in his usual loud manner.

"Well I'm glad to hear Ichigo's making friends over there." Yuzu said as she prepared the last of the rice balls.

"Actually I'm Ich's only friend at Oak Court. But that's perfectly fine since I'm all the company he needs." Grimmjow said as he took his seat across from Karin.

"Then I guess Ich-nii is really lucky to have someone like you." Yuzu said pleasantly.

"He is lucky to have me! Right Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, beaming at me.

"No." I said bluntly as I took my seat next to him.

"Ich-nii that's not very nice!" Yuzu scolded as she set some of the food down on the table.

"So Grimmjow, where do you work? Or do you go to school?" Yuzu asked like a courteous host would.

_Here we go._

"I manage the business administrations at my family's construction company. I also help out with the actual construction jobs when I can and as you can see all that hard work pays off." Grimmjow said as he flagrantly pointed out his ripped muscles.

Yuzu giggled while carrying the tray of rice balls over to us.

"Ich-nii you didn't tell us your friend was so charming."

_Charming? Yuzu I know your just trying to be polite, but really?_

"I wouldn't go so far as to call him charming Yuzu…"

"Then how about drop dead sexy?" Grimmjow said as he flexed his arm.

"How about chauvinistic jackass!"

"Ich-nii!"

"Yuzu!" I mimicked as I stuck my tongue out at her and crossed my eyes.

Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter at my childish display.

"Ich-nii! Don't make fun of me!" Yuzu said as she blushed red from embarrassment.

"Yeah _Ich-nii_." Grimmjow mimicked in that same voice.

"Oh you got something to say Papa smurf?" I asked out of the corner of my eye.

Grimmjow immediately became flustered at the new nickname as Yuzu giggled at our banter.

Grimmjow and I continued to make quips at one another as we all sat down to eat Yuzu's lunch.

The rain had stopped.

* * *

(POV shift)

I was very surprised to see that Ich-nii had brought a friend over. And a new one at that.

Usually the only people of Ichigo's friends that stop over are Renji and Rukia and none of us had seen her since Ich-nii and Byakuya's big break up.

I could tell that Yuzu liked nii-san's new friend. And I'm not just saying that because she's nice to everyone, I can tell when she's faking it.

I am her sister after all.

But I was still a bit wary of this Grimmjow. I could tell he had a thing for Ich-nii and that my brother liked him back so I was still cautious of this man. I didn't know much about him so I didn't know if he had ill intentions for my brother.

After everything that Byakuya put my brother through I was certain that Ich-nii would give up dating all together. But here he was having lunch with this man and flirting with him.

I didn't want my brother to get hurt again. Ich-nii was devastated when he found out Byakuya was just using him and cheating on him with one of his so-called friends at that.

I never want to see my Ich-nii so shattered like that ever again.

But even as I sit her drinking my black coffee and reading the newspaper, I can't help but think that this man is nothing like that bastard Byakuya.

He is kind of odd. I'm not gonna lie about that, but he doesn't seem bad. Not like the feeling I got when Ich-nii first introduced me to Byakuya. The feeling that shit is going to hit the fan. And hard.

I just want my nii-san to be happy, that's all. And I've never seen him have so much fun before. Not in any of his past relationships had I known Ich to open up to someone so quickly.

I gave a very slight smile as the two began to banter with one another again.

_This guy better take good care of my nii-san. Or else this fucker is gonna get my size 6 foot up his ass. I'm not captain of my soccer team for nothing. _

I grabbed one of Yuzu's rice balls as I continued to read the sports section and listen to Ichigo flirt with his new friend.

_Hmm? Sounds like the rain has finally stopped. _

_Good. _

* * *

**Whew! I didn't expect this chapter to be this long.**

**Review and let me know what you think :)**

**And FYI the blue watermelons are a for real thing! I guess some people in Japan made them. I have no idea how they do it but I suppose you could Google that later. I don't know why but the thought of blue watermelons just blew my mind!**

**Thanks again to Anna Mae 2243!**

**Until next time readers!**

**mcpidy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! **

**Enjoy!**

**This chapter was Beta'd by: Anna Mae 2243**

* * *

The drive back to the apartment was agreeably quiet.

I could definitely tell that Ichigo's siblings approved of me, even if the dark haired one didn't say much to me. But who wouldn't like me? I'm 28 years old, in the prime of my life, I have a great job with lots of benefits, nothing on my criminal record, a Master's degree **and** I can cook.

_Why yes, I am the shit. _

But I wonder if Ichigo's dad would approve of me? Parents are always different; they tend to be a bit more critical when judging potential others. But I'm so damn flawless what is there to judge?

_Maybe the fact that I've never been in a long term relationship?_

But that's not my fault! It's not my fault I was constantly dumped within the first week! It's not my fault I like to be clingy and know where my significant other is 24/7! Not my fault I get jealous easily and overreact! Not my fault that I want to hold on to my partner and NEVER let go!

_What's wrong with that?_

I gripped the steering wheel as I chanced a glance at Ichigo. He was busy looking through my CD collection to find something to play. Surprisingly, Ich and I have very different tastes in music. I'm more of a hard-rock kind of guy while Ichigo enjoys acoustic and that weird indie music.

Ichigo finally settled on popping in my Staind Live in Mohegan Sun CD. _Nice choice Ich._

"I saw these guys in concert last year. They were pretty good. Aaron Lewis can really rock a crowd." Ichigo said while looking out his window.

"Really? Didn't peg you for a Staind fan Ich. Thought you were all into your weird emo music." I said with a crooked smile as I turned down our street.

"I can like hard rock too! I don't only listen to alternative music. And it's not emo either! It's just different."

"Isn't that what all emo people say? I'm not weird, I'm just different? Are you misunderstood Ich?" I asked with mocking sympathy as I turned to look at him.

"Man fuck you, you-SHIT!" Ichigo jumped and yelled, looking ahead.

A sleek looking vehicle nearly hit the front of my car as it whipped out of our parking lot with lightning speed down the street.

"Jesus Christ! That fucker nearly hit me!" I said; slamming on my brakes and turning around in my seat to look for the maniac that almost hit the front of my car.

Ichigo was looking behind as well with a stunned look on his face.

"No fucking way…." Ichigo whispered to himself.

"What was that Ich?"

"N-nothing. Probably just some lazy ass that's late for work." Ichigo mumbled while rubbing his arm.

"Starrk should have one of those speed bump things put in if tenants are going to pull this shit." I said as I pulled into the parking and parked the car in my usual spot.

"Like you're one to talk. I saw you peel outta here the other day like a madman. Where were you headed off to in such a hurry anyways?" Ichigo asked with skeptical curiosity as we got out of the car.

"I was late for a get together I was having with my friend Nnoitra from work." I said quickly as we walked up to the building. _Technically I'm not lying._

"Oh so you were late for date?" Ichigo said slyly while trying his best to hide a smirk.

"What! No it wasn't a date! It was a friendly get together!" I stopped and sputtered at Ichigo.

"Heh relax Grim I'm just fucking with ya. Though you were pretty quick to deny it was a date." Ichigo said with a condescending smile as he walked into the building.

I tried to regain my composure as I followed in after him. _Damn you Ichigo! It was NOT a date!_ _But even if Ich thought it was on a date, he's acting awfully smooth. _

_Like he's not jealous as all. _

_Unless….he's using this nonchalance as a way of hiding how unbearably jealous he is!_

_I bet underneath that cool surface he is just fuming. Wondering how my date went and if I enjoyed myself._ _Ha! That poor fool. Getting jealous over nothing. You needn't worry Ich, you're still the only one for me._

"So I guess I'll see you at the pool tomorrow. You'll be there at 3:30 p.m. right?" I asked Ich as we climbed the steps to my floor.

"Yup. I might run a little late if I can't skip my last class. If that happens then I'll show up around 4:30 p.m. instead." Ich said as we stood in the 2nd floor hallway in front of my apartment door.

"Could you text me if you're gonna be late?" I asked thinking this is the perfect moment to finally get Ich's cellphone number.

I noticed Ichigo hesitated for a second before he sighed and reached into his pocket.

"Yeah just a sec. I'll give you my number."

I pulled my own phone out of my back pocket and put Ich's number into my contacts. _Yes! Finally!_

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow Ich!" I yelled to him as I walked into my apartment and closed the door.

"Mmmm. I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow. I want to see Ich in his swim trunks. Not to mention show off my own bod to him." I said to myself as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Pantera was taking her usual nap on the couch, her body lying on its side and her fluffy tail tucked around herself.

"I'll have to tell her about lunch with Ich's sisters when she gets up." I said to myself as I walked up to the TV to turn on my x-box.

Just then I noticed the blinking red light on my phone. _Wonder who left a message?_

"I swear if it's Starrk asking me about the fucking pool thing again….." I trailed off angrily as I pushed the play button on the machine.

**You have 38 new messages**

**First message:**

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE!"

**Beep**

"Please answer me Grimmy, I wanna talk to youuuuuu!"

**Beep**

"Let's go out dancing tonight!"

**Beep**

"Are you ignoring me?"

**Beep**

"Grimmy! I'm getting tired of YOUR FUCKING ANSWERING MACHINE!"

**Beep**

"PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE!"

**Beep**

"I'm sorry for yelling Grim. It's just been a long day. Come on! I just wanna talk with you!"

**Beep**

"Or are you with that other person…."

**Beep**

"I'll PUT A BULLET IN YOUR FUCKING SKULL GRIMMJOW!"

**Beep**

"Call me!"

**Beep**

I checked the caller ID. All of the missed calls were from that same number. _God that voice. I've never heard anyone sound so bat-shit insane before._

I immediately picked up the phone and dialed up Nnoi's number.

'Ring'

"Hang on a second babe…Hello?"

"NNOITRA! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE NEL MY FUCKING NUMBER!"

"AAH! Jesus Grimm, tone it down a notch. Nearly blew my fucking eardrum…."

"Nnoi! I'm fucking serious! Why did you give her my number! She's been calling my number nonstop and leaving me crazy voice mails!"

"I'm sorry dude! After you dipped out, Nel was really upset and Hime said I should give her your number so she could ask you why you left without saying anything. Why did you suddenly slip out man? Ya know you're not getting those tickets now."

"Fuck the tickets! I left because she's a crazy bitch. She fucking flipped a tit when I tried to tell her that it wasn't a date and that I was already trying to ask out someone else."

"Well I think any chick would take offence to that from someone they're having dinner with."

"But it was the truth! And then she freaked out and threatened to put a fork in my eye and she kept asking me a billion questions and did I mention that she THREATNED TO PUT A FORK IN MY FUCKING EYE!"

"Ok Grim, take a breath there. I'll talk to Hime and ask her to tell Nel to stop calling you. Alright?"

"Ok fine."

"Alright, I'll talk to you at work on Monday."

"Bye."

'CLICK'

…..

"Fuck what a mess…."

* * *

"No I don't, I have no idea how my brother could have gotten a hold of your number Ichigo." My friend Rukia said over the phone while I rinsed out a bowl in the sink.

"I just don't want him trying to get a hold of me. I don't know why he's even bothering." I said with much disdain.

"I don't blame you Ichigo. Frankly I'd have to come over there and kick your ass if you did want to get a hold of him."

I chuckled at that. _And I totally believe you would Rukia._

I scooped some mac-n-cheese into my rinsed out bowl and sat down on the couch. I waited for the noodles to cool off before I took a bite of the cheesy goodness.

And yes I did just recently eat. What? I'm a dude, we eat a lot. Bite me.

"Do you know why he's even trying to contact me? I mean with the last message he left it sounds like he wants to get back together or something."

"I know him and Shuuhei have been having problems lately."

"Oh that's nice. _I'm having problems with the guy I cheated on you with, so can we get back together? Cause you know, you're my fallback guy and all." _I said with my perfect Byakuya impersonation.

I heard Rukia laugh over the phone before she responded.

"Shut up Ichigo, you're nobody's fallback guy. Any person would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend."

_Except Byakuya I guess. _

"And fuck Byakuya! He's an asshole!" Rukia yelled into the phone as if reading my mind.

"I know he is Rukia." I said with a sad smile as I took a big bite out of my meal.

"Then just ignore him. I don't know what he's trying to pull but it can't be anything good. Don't worry; if he continues to pester you I'll have a talk with him. And by that I mean I'll kick his scrawny little white ass!"

"Ha! Is that any way to talk about your brother?" I asked with heavy sarcasm.

"We're not even related Ichigo. And thank god for that. So what's this I hear about you having a crush on Papa smurf?"

_Dammit Renji! You have such a big mouth. _

"I don't have a crush on anyone. But the person you are referring to is one of the tenants here at my new apartment. I guess you could say we're friends, but that's it!" I said trying to convince her I wasn't crushing on anyone.

"So what's his name? What does he look like? Come on tell me the whole scoop!" Rukia asked excitedly, like she just found out about the latest gossip.

"His name's Grimmjow. He's kinda big I suppose. He's gotta at least be 6 feet and maybe 200 pounds. And he's pretty built. I guess he's worked in construction his whole life so he built up a good muscle mass. I don't know how old he is but I think he's a bit older than me since he says he's got a Master's degree. He also has a weird thing for cats, like he can tell you everything there is to know about them. And he's a really good cook too." I said while playing with my food.

"Why don't you ask him out?"

"Rukia!"

"I'm serious Ich; you gotta get back into the dating scene sooner or later. And now you've got this guy that really likes you and you're not going for it! What's up?"

"I don't know Rukia. I think I'm just sort of hesitant to start dating again because of all the shit that happened with Byakuya. I mean it's not that I don't like Grim or anything, it's just that Byakuya kinda through me off my game ya know?"

"I know Ich. But that's no reason to not give this new guy a chance."

"But he's kind of a weirdo Rukia." I said with a chuckle and a curved smile.

"Oh and like your one to talk! Mr. I-have-a-thousand-conspiricies-on-why-the-government-is-out-to-get-me!"

"Hey I only bring those up when I've had too many hemp chocolates!"

"Ya know speaking of crushes did you hear about Orihime's new man? Rukia asked shrewdly.

"No I haven't had a chance to talk to her since Shiro's last party. So who's this new guy?"

"Well from what I've seen, Hime has got him totally whipped! It's hilarious! Mainly because when I first met him he came off as a rude smartass. But as soon as Hime showed up he was all over her with love and affection."

"What a pansy." I said through bites of cheesy noodles.

"Haha! I know right?" I heard Rukia laugh over the phone. _It's been too long since we've had a chance to just talk._

"Hey you haven't seen my new apartment yet have you? Why don't you come over this weekend so we can hang out?"

"I'd love too! I'm free this Sunday after 5:00 p.m.; I'll rent a movie so we can watch it together and hang out. Should I bring any booze or are you good?"

"No I picked up some butterscotch schnapps the other day. I have some cream soda too so we can have Butterbeer and eat popcorn. I'll order us some food too so it'd all good."

"Great! I was thinking of renting…." I heard Rukia pause on the phone before I heard her talking to someone else over the phone.

'No, it's not him…..I'm trying to talk to Hime…..I'm not lying!...Get the fuck out of my room!...Hey! Give me that you asshole!...

"Ichigo I need to talk to yo-"

I hung up the phone as soon as I heard his voice.

_Why can't that asshole just leave me the fuck alone!_

I walked back into the kitchen and set my dirty bowl in the sink. The sound of running water was a nice distraction from the migraine that was forming in my head. I put both my hands on the kitchen counter and leaned on them with my head facing down, something I always did when I was having a bad headache.

"Fuck what a mess…"

* * *

**Mmm and so the plot thickens…..sort of.**

**Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Also quick question, how do you guys like the length of these chapters? Are they too short, too long or just right?**

**Let me know!**

**Until next time. **

**mcpidy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are! Chapter 8 is finally done!**

**Sorry for the wait. I had a bad case of writer's block for a is part 1 of the pool party barbeque. Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed, they really make my day **

**This chapter was Beta'd by: Anna Mae 2243**

* * *

"Oh hell yes! This rocks!" I yelled with my fists in the air.

All of my classes for today were cancelled, for what reason I have no idea. Like I gave two shits, this meant I was free to enjoy the day like any aspiring college student should: by getting shitfaced drunk. Today was looking to be a good day.I did a little victory dance in my bedroom before texting my cousin Shiro.

**Shiro u busy at all 2day?**

I sent the txt and walked into the kitchen to wait for a reply. Seeing as it was Friday, I imagined Shiro had his plates full with his usual tomfuckery. I just hoped he had time to spare from fondling prostitutes and haggling store clerks.

_Mmm I need to buy more milk_. I thought staring into my already emptying fridge.

While pouring myself generic cereal, I got a txt from Shiro.

**Naw man, u need anything?**

I smirked at the screen.

**Yeah I'm going to a pool party today and I could use some party favors. **

A second later I got my response.

**Lolz I'll be over at noon. **

_Today is gonna be a good day, I just know it. _

I took a bite out of my crunchy cereal as I walked into the living room and turned on the TV. There's nothing better than waking up in the morning to find that all your classes have been cancelled for the day. Especially when you have a pool party to get to that day.

_And I could really use some fun and loosening up right now. _

After all the stress I've been getting from Byakuya's bullshit attempts to contact me, I've been hankering to just let loose and party it up. I really just want to forget all about that bastard and a party is just the cure for that.

_That and some of Shiro's party favors._

* * *

**A few more bowls of cereal later…**

'Knock knock knock'

"Hello? Anyone home?"

I smiled at that familiar and wild voice as I went up to answer the door.

"Sup Shiro. How ya been?"

"Ich! I haven't seen you in forever you lazy fucker! Come here!" Shiro said loudly, bringing me in for a bro-hug.

"I know it's been a while huh? Well come in, make yourself at home." Shiro already smelled of weed and strong liquor. A scent that has always seemed to accompany my cousin in the years I've known him.

"Does that mean I can start doin lines on your coffee table?" Shiro asked with a cackle.

"Yeah sure, why don't I call up some hookers and turn on Germen porn so you can really feel at home."

Shiro threw his pale white arm around my neck and laughed as he held me in a chokehold.

"Aww I've missed ya cuz! We don't see each other enough nowadays. Now what kinda stuff were you looking to buy for this pool party? Shiro asked with that playful glint in his golden eyes.

Shiro had been my regular dealer since we both started smoking weed at thirteen. I mostly just stuck to pot when I bought from Shiro but there were sometimes when I wanted something with a little extra kick. Now I'm not talking about coke or speed. That shit will fuck you up. I preferred other things when I wanted to have some real fun.

"I was thinking of getting some E. I had loads of fun the last time I had it at a party and I really want tonight to be an entertaining night."

"I had a feeling you were gonna ask for some happy pills, so here we are!" Shiro said happily as he pulled the plastic baggie out of his back pocket.

"Alright man. How much?

"Since I know you've been stressing over that scrawny bastard a lot lately, its on the house." Shiro said with that devilishly charming smile.

"Aww come on man. At least let me pay you something! You know I don't like being a scrub." I said with a low groan. I didn't like taking hand-outs from anybody, especially from people in my family.

"Well you could tell my about this blue-haired guy I've been hearing so much about. Seriously why am I always the last person to find out about this kinda stuff?"

I tried not to grimace as I started to fiddle with the string on my sweat-pants. _Why the hell is everyone so interested in Grimmjow and me?_ _It's not a big deal._

"He's just this guy that I met here at the apartments. He lives in 207 and I guess you could say we're friends or something like that."

"This guy treatin ya good?" Shiro asked while leaning towards me, suddenly very serious.

"We're not going out yet Shiro! We're just friends, that's all."

"Yet?" Shiro asked with a quizzical smirk.

…

I stopped and suddenly realized my choice of words for that last sentence.

"No! I didn't mean that like that! It just sorta came out that way! And stop looking at me like that!"

Shiro began to laugh at my embarrassment as my face continued to turn beat red.

"Chill Ich. So when's this party a yers?"

"I told my friend I'd be there at around 3:30. You comin?" I was kinda hoping in the back of my mind that Shiro would decline. As much as I loved my cousin he tended to get a bit too crazy at parties and I didn't feel like babysitting for him tonight.

"Naw I've got a party of my own to go to. Yumichica's throwing a rave tonight and I told him I'd be there with some of my personal party favors. I was just wondering if you'd want to hit it up with me before I go." Shiro said as he pulled out his purple pot pipe from his back jacket pocket.

_That sounded like a tongue twister. _

"Light it up cousin." I said with a devilish smile of my own.

* * *

"What do you think Pantera?" I asked my cat as I tried on the hundredth pair of swimming trunks that afternoon.

"Meow meow." Pantera yawned, stretching her back legs.

"Come on Pantera! I wanna look good for the pool party. Ich is gonna be there and I wanna look my best so I can show it off!" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to decide which pair of swim-trunks looked best on me.

Pantera rolled her crystal blue eyes before hopping onto the bed and plopping down on my pillows.

"Meow purr."

"Really?"

I searched through my muddled closet before I found the trunks she was talking about. They were black with a white stripe on the side of the left leg. They were pretty snug so they showed off my butt and my crotch rather nicely.

I went into the bathroom and tried them on before admiring my view in the mirror.

"You're right Pantera. These do look really good on me. Nice choice!" I said while turning around to look at my well-toned ass in the mirror.

"Meow"

"Ichigo is gonna flip when he sees me in this." I said smugly, flexing my muscles and admiring how my body responded. _Just wait until I get this thing wet Ich. You'll be begging to come back to my place tonight._

I looked up at the clock on my bedroom wall. 2:49 p.m. _Still some time to kill before Ich will be there. _I thought, as I tried to style my hair in the mirror.

_I hope he's able to skip his last class._

"Meow?" Pantera meowed from the bedroom.

"I know I'm going swimming today Pantera. But there's nothing wrong with wanting my hair to look decent **before** I start swimming." I grumbled before taking some gel and rubbing it in my hair.

"Meow…"

"The hell did you just say!?"

"Purrr" Pantera said, jumping off the bed and trotting back into the living room with her usual cat-like grace.

My eyes narrowed at her retreating form.

"I do not play with my hair like a woman…" I mumbled under my breath, turning my attention back to the mirror.

* * *

"Aww man where the hell are those swimming trunks?" I said to myself, rummaging through my disorganized closet.

_Probably should have had this shit ready before I got high._

Shiro had left an hour ago but the buzz from my high was still going strong. I forgot when it came to weed; Shiro always had the good shit. _Almost too good if you ask me._

The room was little hazy as I tried to rummage through my piles of clothes. It didn't help any that I had to stop and try to remember what I was looking for every 5 minutes. Basically it was taking me a while.

"Ah Ha!" I proclaimed loudly as I pulled my dark blue swimming trunks out from under a pile of dirty clothes. I was looking for this pair specifically because it had a pocket on the side where I could put my E without having to worry if it'll fall out while I'm swimming.

I slipped on the swimming trunks and checked myself in the mirror. _Fuck._ _My eyes are still a little glossy. Don't wanna go down there lookin like a pot-head Ichigo._

I put on my trooper shades and spayed myself with some Axe before leaving my apartment. _Well since I'm definitely running late, Tia and Grimm should already be down there._

I walked out of the building and down the side of the courtyard where the pool was hidden behind a bristle of trees.

I could already hear Pitbull being blasted over a loud stereo system coupled with the sounds of laughter and splashes of water. Most people were dishing up on food when I arrived at the pool. This huge guy with a long, dark ponytail was cooking up stuff on the grill while people waited in line to fill up their paper plates.

Next to the big dude were two tables full of various outdoor foods. The tables were filled with chips, dip, ice, watermelon, salads, buns, paper plates, plastic silverware and beer. The food looked good too.

_What perfect timing to be having the munchies. _I thought hungrily as I made my way over to the food.

There were also a lot of tables set up for people to sit down and eat. I recognized a few people from the apartment complex sitting down and eating but I didn't spot Tia or Grimm.

"Oh hey! You're Ichigo right?" I heard someone say from down in the pool.

I looked down to find three good-looking women swimming next to the edge and looking at me with bedroom eyes.

The one that called me was the bustier of the three; with tan skin, a flock of brown hair, bright green eyes and a huge rack. The two petite girls on both sides of her were pale skinned and tiny looking compared to their friend in the middle. The one on the right had short, straight hair with mismatched eyes; one amber and one blue. The girl on the left had wavy dark-green hair and pink eyes with a tattoo on her face of three pink dots.

_These three certainly are eye-grabbing. _

"Yeah that's me. Do you three live here?" I asked trying to play it cool.

The three girls laughed and smiled at me before the dark-skinned one continued.

"No we're friends of Tia, she invited us here. We just remembered Tia mentioning someone that lives here that fit your description. I gotta say you're even cuter in person." She said with a lusty smile.

I was a bit taken back by that statement. I wasn't used to people hitting on me so straight-forwardly. Honestly I wasn't used to people hitting on me at all. I wasn't exactly a ladies man, so girls usually re-framed from approaching me.

"Uhh th-thanks. You're pretty cute yourself." I said, having no idea what to say to these women.

"Hey cutie, why don't you jump in and join us?" The short-haired one with the miss-match eyes asked me.

"Well I was gonna go eat first so…"

"I wanna see him do a jump off the diving board." The girl with the long green hair said to her friends.

"Yeah do cannon ball!"

"Or a bellyflop!"

"Come on cutie, show us your moves!"

The three girls were looking at me expectantly while I stood there looking like an idiot.

"I guess I could swim a little before I chow down." I said finally deciding to just appease the women and hop in the damn pool already.

I put my shades on an empty table near us and walked onto to the diving board. _It's been a while since I jumped off of one of these things. I really hope I don't make an ass out of myself. It'd be nice if the diving board didn't look so fuzzy. _

I looked over to the girls to find them waving and cheering me on.

_I'll go for the jackknife, I used to be pretty good at that dive anyway._

I took a deep breath before walking onto the edge and jumping off. I was a little early on the entry but surprisingly I stuck the dive almost perfectly. I resurfaced to find the three girls hooting and appraising my dive.

"That was awesome!"

"I didn't know you were **that** good!"

"How bout I show you guys my double backflip!" The short-haired girls said as she pulled herself out of the pool and approached the diving board with confidence.

The other two, meanwhile, swam up to me and finally introduced themselves.

"The names Mila Rose." The dark-skinned one said while swimming up to me.

"I'm Sung-Sun. Sun for short." The girl with the long dark-green hair said quietly.

"And I'm Apacci!" The short-haired girl yelled before doing a double backflip into the pool. Quite perfectly I should add.

"And I believe you already know who I am." A voice behind me said rather seductively.

I turned around in the pool to find Tia, looking damn good in her yellow bikini, and holding two icy margaritas in her hand.

"Care for a drink Ichigo?" Tia asked sweetly as she held up the lime-green drink.

_Lord have mercy. _Her tanned body looked incredible in the bright yellow bikini and the top part of her bathing suit showed off her tits rather nicely.

"Yeah that sounds great." I pulled myself out of the pool and took a sip of the sweet liquor. The icy drink really did hit the spot, especially on a hot day like this.

"Starrk has a mini bar set up here, only thing is you have to pay for your own drinks." Tia said while stirring the ice in her margarita.

"Oh you didn't have to buy me a drink Tia. Now I feel like a cheap ass." I said with an impish grin, sratching water droplets off my head.

"It's no problem Ich. These drinks were on the house." She said with a wink.

Well no surprise there. I'm sure someone like Tia could probably get a guy to pay for her gas if she wanted to.

Tia and I continued to sip our drinks as we sat down at the table where I put my sunglasses. Tia was apparently very excited for the watermelon eating contest later today. I guess whoever gets first place wins 50 bucks in cash. Not too shabby.

_But I wonder where Grimmjow is?_

"Oh shit I almost forgot." I said to myself, suddenly remembering my promise to txt Grimm if I was gonna be late. I left my cellphone up in the apartment and I didn't want to run all the way up there just to send a txt.

"Forgot what?" Tia aksed.

"Nothing I just forgot to txt my friend that I was going to be late getting here. Have you seen Grimmjow around anywhere?

Tia's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Grimmjow, but only for a split second.

"No I haven't seen him. Maybe he left to go somewhere else." Tia said, looking off to the side.

_I can see the feeling is mutual between these two. I wonder if Tia and Grimmjow are exes? I don't wanna ask though, it seems like it'd be a touchy subject for both of them. _

And not that it's any of my business anyway. If Grimmjow wanted to tell me what went down between them, he would. Being the talker that he is, I doubt he'd keep any secrets from me.

"He's probably just running late too."

* * *

"For the hundredth time Starrk, I'm not going to be your fucking bouncer for tonight!" I groused, shuffling along with Starrk to the pool. Once again I got held up by my idiot landlord and his slow ass questions.

"Mmmm...but what if Nnoitra...ya know...does show up? I don't want a repeat of last year." Starrk said unhurriedly as he made his way down to the pool with his usual leisure.

"He's not gonna show up man. Nnoi knows damn well that he hasn't been allowed on the premises since you kicked him out." I said remembering that crazy night oh so long ago.

"Yeah I guess you're right…"

Starrk pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his shorts pocket. He grabbed a cig with his mouth and lit it up before taking a long drag.

"Can you still help me move the watermelons to the table eating area?" Starrk asked between drags of his cigarette.

"Yeah sure man." I told him as we came up to the pool area and walked over to where the watermelons were being stored.

I heard Starrk ask me something else, but I was unable to hear him from what I was seeing on the other side of the pool. Tia and Ichigo were sitting together with fruity drinks in their hands and laughing it up by the pool. Tia ran her hand up Ichigo's arm while the other grinned impishly.

I literally saw red.

LMFAO started up right then and the bass pounded into my head, almost like it was egging me on. I wanted to punch someone right then, preferably Tia. I could feel my knuckles straining from how hard my fists were clenched. My breathing became uneven as I tried to comprehend what I was seeing.

_How could he!? That fucker was supposed to txt me when he got to the pool and here I find him flirting with that bitch Tia! And he didn't even txt me!_

I took in a few deep breaths.

_Calm down Grimmjow, don't make a scene. This is exactly how Nnoitra got kicked out of the apartment complex not too long ago. _

While I was busy trying not to have a total meltdown, Ichigo looked over and spotted me. The red-head smirked and waved me over. I forced a smile and waved back. mMy sunglasses hid the utter fury swirling in my eyes. _Don't try to act all innocent Ichigo. Especially when you know that I don't like Tia and you're flagrantly flirting with her right in front of me!_

I was this close to going over there and proving to that bitch that Ichigo was not on the market. That he was my (eventual)boyfriend and nobody was going to change that. Especially not this cunt. I needed to get her away from my Ichigo **now. **

Before I did something extreme.

"Grimmjow you hear me?" Starrk asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said you wanna grab Tia's watermelon slices for the contest while I grab Yammy's?"

…

"Yeah, just let me run up to my apartment real quick, I gotta go grab something."

* * *

**Well there's part uno of the pool party. **

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. **

**Until next time my readers! **

**mcpidy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright chapter 9! Almost into the double digits**

**Here is part 2 of the pool party barbeque.**

**Part 3 will be the last part of the party.**

**This chapter was Beta'd by: Anna Mae 2243**

**And a special thank you to my lovely Beta, Anna Mae 2243 for giving me some good input on the last chapter. Thanks a bunch!**

**Now back to the story!**

* * *

**Earlier that same day…**

"So who's this guy again Tia?" Mila-Rose asked me while she brushed her thick hair in the mirror.

"He's one of the new tenants that just moved into Oak Court. I met him about a week ago and he's adorably naive." I told Mila while I put on some coral lipstick and rubbed my lips together to smear the rest on.

"Sounds like your kind of man. So when do you plan to snatch him up? I hear Grimmjow's been trying to put the moves on the new guy there."

"Grimmjow can kiss my tanned ass. I'm going to have Ichigo as my new boy-toy whether Grimm likes it or not. Besides he has no chance with Ichigo."

Mila grabbed a can of hairspray and started to douse her hair in the toxic fumes.

"Oh? And why is that?" Mila asked while spraying her hair.

"Because I know Grimmjow. The man has never been known to hold onto a relationship longer than a week, it's absolutely pathetic. The poor faggot tries too hard and always ends up chasing his partners away in the end. I have no doubt in my mind that he'd do the same thing to Ichigo." I said with clear contempt in my voice as I finished up my makeup.

"I didn't know Grimmjow had such bad luck with relationships. I always pegged him to be a ladies man." Mila said while fixing the strap on her blue bikini top.

"He could be if he wasn't such an obsessive nutcase."

Mila laughed as we both gave ourselves another once over in the mirror before going back downstairs to join Appaci and Sung-Sun in the living-room.

"Bout damn time! Thought you two died up there with how long you were fucking taking." Appaci grumbled sourly as she lounged on the couch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting babe." Mila said slowly a she straddled her lover and began to kiss her neck.

"Must you two be so vulgar?" Sung-Sun said distastefully as she looked up from the book she was reading.

Appaci was about to retort with her usual vulgarity before I interrupted the soon-to-be argument.

"Now you three settle down. I have something I want you to do for me."

The three women looked up at me with curious gazes in their beautiful eyes.

"I believe I've told you three about Ich. He's going to be there at the pool party today and I want to try and hook up with him while we're there. Now I won't be at the pool till later so if you three see him I want you to stall him for me until I can get there."

The three girls smiled at me exquisitely with that seductive charm they all possessed.

* * *

**Present time…**

"I'm gonna go say hi to Grimmjow real quick" I said to Tia as I pushed my chair back to get up.

"What! But we were just having fun!" Tia whined playfully as she crossed her arms to expose more of giant hooters.

I tried not to ogle her chest as I looked over to see if Grimmjow was still on the other side of the pool. I saw him say something to our landlord Starrk before taking off towards the apartments.

_Where's he going?_

"Maybe he's going to go meet somebody." Tia said out of the blue.

"Huh? Naw I doubt that. He probably just forgot something in his apartment." I said a little defensively.

"It wouldn't surprise me though. Grimmjow's a pretty big player. He usually has at least one person on the side." Tia said nonchalantly while playing with her drink.

"Grimmjow? A player? No way, he doesn't seem like that type of guy at all."

"And how long have you known him?"

That made me stop and think for a second.

I had actually only known Grimmjow for about week. To me it felt so much longer than that, what with how much time we've spent together.

"Believe me I've known Grimmjow since the first day he moved here. I wouldn't say he's someone you could exactly trust. I would say he's someone that will use you and throw you to the wolves as soon as he's done though." Tia said with a malicious serenity.

I didn't know what to think of Tia's harsh words. I was still a bit fazed from the pot I had earlier so my head wasn't completely sober for thinking. Nevertheless it's true I had only known Grimmjow for only a few days but in all the time we've spent together I've never once got the impression that he was the type of person that would just use someone and then toss them aside.

_Honestly the first impression I ever got of Grimmjow was that he seemed kind of lonely._

Sure he came off as a cocky bastard that was completely full of himself at times but he never came off as some kind of womanizer. Besides I didn't want to judge Grimmjow based on one person's opinion of him. It's obvious that Tia and Grimm have some bad blood between them and she could be making all of this up for all I know.

Not to mention I can imagine the things that Byakuya has said about me. I wouldn't anyone to judge me just off of one person and I won't do that to Grimmjow either.

_I do consider him my friend after all._

* * *

"Pantera! Do you know where I put that bottle of laxatives I got for Ulquiorra's birthday party?" I yelled frantically as I searched the medicine cabinet in my bathroom.

"Meow? Meow meow purr" Pantera said from behind me.

"Oh right! Thanks Pantera!" I thanked her as I looked in my dresser and found what I had been searching for.

"Meow meow…" She chastised me.

"No I'm not gonna fuck with Ulquiorra again. This is for that bitch Tia."

I could see a mischievous glint in Pantera's eyes as her ears turned to the side in a show of annoyance.

"Purrr…"

I could have sworn I saw her grinning on my way out the door.

* * *

"There you are Grimm, I've been waiting." Starrk said lazily as he sat on one of the coolers that were set in the shade.

"Sorry I forgot my phone. Now which ones are Tia's slices?" I asked a little out of breath from running all the way down here.

"Right here dude. Just move hers and Szayel's and I'll get Yammy's and Ilforte's." Starrk got up and grabbed one of the bins as he walked back up towards the pool where the tables were.

"Kay, be up there in a sec." I said pretty much to myself. I fished the bottle out of my pocket and poured the contents all over Tia's slices. I was smart enough to buy the laxatives that had no taste to it so there was no way she'd be able to detect the stuff when she started eating.

_I only poured a little bit into Ulquiorra's drink and he got the shits almost instantly. This bitch will get sick by her third piece with how much I've poured onto them._ I thought wickedly as I emptied the last bit of contents into Tia's watermelon bin. I carelessly threw the bottle into the bushes before grabbing the bins.

I carried the two bins over to where the contest tables were and set them down there. I spotted Ichigo still sitting with Tia and blood began to boil again.

_Don't sweat about it Grimmjow. Tia will be out of the picture here soon enough._

I walked over to where Ichigo and Tia were to interrupt their little chatting session. Tia saw me first and while Ichigo was downing the rest of his drink she casually gave me the finger.

I gave it right back to her as I came up behind Ichigo to rest my hands on the back of his chair. I braced myself on the back of the chair as I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Hey Ich." I said as huskily as I could.

Ichigo nearly spit up his drink as he turned around to glare at me.

"Grimm! What the hell!" Ichigo said while wiping some of the green drink off his chin.

"Sorry Ich didn't mean to sneak up on you. You must'a been pretty bored if you spaced out this easily." I said while glaring at Tia.

"Actually I was just thinking about getting a cheeseburger from the grill. You wanna come with me? Tia's saving her appetite for the watermelon eating contest." Ichigo said as he started to get up.

_And she should save her appetite if she wants to chow down on those laxative covered melons today._

"Yeah sure Ich, I'll join you. I could go for a burger myself right now." I said while slapping my toned stomach. Ichigo thanked Tia for the drink before he finally got up and left with me.

The line had thankfully died down by the time we got to the grill so we were able to get our burgers and sit down in the shade near the picnic tables.

We sat in relative silence for a while before I got the nagging sensation to say something.

"So what were you and Tia talking about?" The question had been driving me nuts since I saw them together.

"Nothing really. Just this and that." Ichigo said apprehensively before taking another bite of his burger.

_Sounds like you're trying to hide something from me Ich._

What if they were talking about me? I wouldn't put it past Tia to talk shit about me to Ichigo. I bet she was telling him a whole string of lies about me! That conniving bitch! She's always pulling this shit!

"Well we did talk about you a little…" Ichigo mumbled, looking down at his burger.

_I knew it!_

"Tia was just saying some things about you. I can tell you two aren't fond of each other and I think she was just saying those things to be spiteful. I really didn't believe any of the things she was saying about you anyways." Ichigo said thoughtfully while looking at me with hazy brown eyes.

I didn't expect Ichigo to just put out it out there like that. Nor did I expect him to not be fooled by Tia's bullshit rumors. Usually everyone just took Tia's words for it that I was this big playboy who went through lovers like men go through condoms.

But Ichigo didn't believe any of it. Did he really think this highly of me? I was almost too stunned to respond.

"What? I'm not some idiot that just takes people's word for it. I'm smart enough to base my own opinions on my own experiences. And from what I've seen of you, you're definitely not a playa-type."

I really felt like kissing Ich right then.

"Thanks Ich. I've never met anyone that didn't automatically accuse me of being a player because Tia told them so. It's kinda nice." I said with a dazed smile on my face.

Ichigo smiled at me as well before he turned back to finish the rest of his burger.

The silence we sat in then was far more comfortable.

* * *

"Okay everybody, the watermelon eating contest is about to begin!" Starrk yelled into the megaphone as the crowd gathered over by the tables.

There were two long tables set up with four bins sitting in front of the contest eaters.

Grimm and I grabbed a beer from the food table and headed over to where Starrk was to watch the contest. There were four people competing in the watermelon eating contest. The only person I knew out of the group was Tia, while the other three were dudes I had yet to learn the names of. Two of them sort of looked like brothers while the third guy was the big dude who was working the grill today.

The contest eaters opened their bins where the watermelons were being stored and waited for Starrk to give the signal to begin.

I waved at Tia and gave her a thumbs up while Grimm sneered at my gesture and took a big chug of his beer.

"Okay I think you four are already familiar with the rules. Whoever finishes their bin of melons first is the winner!" Starrk said with forced excitement.

"Aaaaaaaand begin!" Starrk used his finger as a flare gun and pretended to shoot at the sky.

The four eaters dug into their watermelons like crazy. The two brothers looked like they were eating in sync while the big dude from the grill just shoveled them down like a caveman. Tia was making good progress on her melons; she was already through with her third one. The juices from the watermelons trickled down Tia's chin and ran through her cleavage making a very erotic picture. I'm sure I wasn't the only guy in the crowd getting turned on by the live soft-core porn.

It was during her fifth piece however when I noticed Tia began to slow down on her chewing before she stopped eating altogether. She almost had a panicked look on her face as she began to clutch onto her stomach.

"What's wrong with Tia? She looks sick or something." I said to Grimmjow as I continued to watch Tia squirm in her chair. Because of this I failed to notice the evil smirk that dawned Grimmjow's face.

Suddenly Tia shot out of her chair and ran down towards the apartments while holding onto her stomach. Her three friends from the pool ran after her, yelling her name and asking what was wrong. I was about to go after her too when I felt Grimmjow grab onto my wrist.

"Let her friends handle it. She's probably just throwing up anyways." Grimmjow said with a death-grip on my arm.

_I suppose that's for the best. But she didn't seem sick when I last talked to her, so what the hell?_

"Come on then, let's get drunk and do stupid shit together!" Grimmjow said excitedly as he dragged me back over to where the beer was.

_Fuck yeah._

* * *

**Now that Tia is out of the picture what will Grim and Ich do?**

**How crazy will they get?**

**What else will happen at this party?**

**Tune in next week to find out!**

**JK I'll update before then ;D  
**

**mcpidy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes! Finally done with chapter 10!**

**I'm sorry for the wait. This is my first time writing any kind of smut and I kept going back and rewriting the smutty scenes. Sorry, I tend to second guess myself a lot.**

**Anyway I hope this chapter turned out well. And thanks again for the reviews!**

**Warnings: Drug use and sexual content in this chapter.**

**This chapter was Beta'd by: Anna Mae 2243  
**

* * *

It was nearing sunset when most of the party goers were officially drunk. Grimmjow downed the last case of cheap beer while Starrk had some of the younger tenants make beer runs throughout the party. When everyone seemed pleasantly buzzed, I decided it was time to kick this party up a notch.

I felt the side of my pocket and fingered the little baggie Shiro gave me._ I think now's a good time to break out the party favors._

I looked over to where Grimmjow stood. He was talking to some sad-looking pale dude. I briefly wondered if I should give some of my E to Grimm. Shiro did give me four Ecstasy pills so that'd be two for each of us.

_But I don't know Grimmjow's stance on drugs. I don't want to offend him or anything._

I finally made up my mind and walked over to Grimmjow. I motioned for him to follow me over behind the bushes. Grimm looked confused before his eyes widened and a look of shock dawned his face as quickly followed behind me.

I waited till we were out of everyone's sight before digging around in my pocket for the plastic baggie. _I really hope Grimm doesn't go all nark on me. I do not want my dad finding out about this._

Grimmjow looked behind himself before leaning down and whispering nervously in my ear.

"We can go up and do this in my room if you want Ichigo."

_Alright! So Grimmjow's on board!_

"Right here is fine. Don't worry we won't get caught if we do it quick. Let me just get the stuff out of my pocket." I said trying to ease his apprehension.

"You brought some with you?" He asked as if shocked.

"Yeah my cousin stopped by today and he gave me some as a little gift. We do this shit all the time."

Grimmjow's faced dropped as his eyes widened like saucers.

"You…and your cousin…do it?" Grimmjow asked, a horrified look on his face.

"Yeah he was the first person I ever did this stuff with. I'll admit the first time I tried this stuff it was kind of weird, but once you get used to it it's really awesome."

Grimm's jaw looked like it was about to hit the ground.

"Aha! Here's the little fucker. Sorry I think the baggie got caught on a string in my pocket." I said, unraveling the baggie.

"What's that?" Grimmjow asked, looking nervously at the little bag in my hand.

"It's Ecstasy, you know E? What did you think it was?" I asked innocently.

Grimmjow's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he tried to grapple with making a coherent sentence.

"So y-you…you didn't m-mean…we're n-not gonna…you were talking about doing drugs?"

"Yeah, you wanna do some with me?"

Grimmjow's jaw snapped shut as his face began to turn red.

"You ok Grimm?" I asked hoping he wasn't going to back out or something.

"YES! Fine! I'm fine! Perfectly fine! I wasn't thinking about anything! So don't ask me if I was! Cause I wasn't!" Grimmjow shouted, looking like he was about to start hyperventilating.

"Okaaaaaay. So you wanna try some?" I asked while holding up the pills.

"Uhh I've actually never done E before." Grimmjow said nervously, glancing at the little pink pills.

"You'll be ok. Just try one and if you're doing alright by later tonight, you can take another. Besides these things will make you feel amazing. Like you've never felt before." I took one pill and popped it in my mouth. I handed Grimmjow his pill before putting the baggie back in my pocket.

Grimmjow looked down at the pill once more before putting it in his mouth and swallowing.

"Now it will take a while for the pill to take affect so don't expect any weird feelings too soon." I told Grimmjow as we walked back to the pool area.

"How long before I start to feel funny?"

"Well I didn't ask how potent this batch was so I'd guess in about 45 minutes or so."

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

Everything was sooooo…spicy.

I ground my hips against Grimmjow and this purple-haired chick as we all danced like maniacs to Blow by Ke$ha. I threw my arms around Grimmjow as we laughed and jumped to the beat of the music. The purple chick behind me ran her hands up my back as she danced against me. The feeling of her hands running up my back and Grimmjow's large hands groping my ass was incredible.

The colors running around us made me want to take off my shorts and run around butt-naked. I giggled at the thought as I felt someone's tongue licking my earlobe. I closed my eyes and relished in the sensation of the wet appendage tickling my neck.

Grimmjow's booming laughter cut through my foggy mind as he lifted me over his shoulder and carried me to the pool. I started to writhe and squirm uncontrollably in his strong grip as I laughed along with him.

"You're going in Ich!"Grimmjow yelled as he threw me into the pool. I instantly resurfaced and spit some water back at him as I shook the droplets from my head.

"Hey Ich check this out!" Grimmjow hollered drunkenly, stumbling over to a nearby oak tree. Grimmjow lifted himself up onto one of the thick branches and stumbled onto the edge.

"Think I can make it?" Grimmjow yelled from on top of the tree branch.

"No! But do it anyway!" I yelled back from the pool, the ecstasy clouding my better judgment.

A crowd formed around the tree Grimmjow was standing on as they began to chant his name and egg him on.

Grimmjow crouched down a little and shook his butt before he leaped down from the tree branch. It was a wobbly jump but he made it into the pool surprisingly. Unbeknownst to Grimmjow, he was only 2 inches off from cracking his head on the cement.

Grimmjow resurfaced from the water right next to me, grinning like an idiot. We laughed and swam in the pool for a while, splashing each other and trying to dunk the other's head in the pool. There really was no other feeling like swimming on E. It was what I imagined swimming through a rainbow would feel like.

The colors, the muffled sounds, the movement, the weightless feeling of being underwater, everything was surreal. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me as Grimmjow and I shared a heated kiss underwater. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever received and being submerged under the water only made it that more amazing.

When we finally came up for air it felt like I had woken up from a dream. My back was pressed against the pools edge as Grimmjow had me pinned by his arms. Grimmjow licked his lips before he attacked my mouth again with the same passion as before. I ran my hands through his thick blue locks as we French kissed in the pool.

Grimmjow was just starting to palm my crotch when two girls came up to us squealing and giggling.

"Hey you guys want to do some shots?" The girl with the lavender eyes asked us as her blonde-haired friend laughed and stumbled beside her.

Grimmjow looked back at me with lusty blue eyes.

"Can I do a shot off your stomach Ich?" Grimm asked as his lips brushed against my own.

"Only if I can do the same to you." I said right back with a sultry lick of my lips.

Screwing You on the Beach at Night by the Bloodhound Gang started up on the stereo right then.

We both got out of the pool and followed the two drunk girls over to the outdoor bar. Grimmjow lifted me up onto the bar's counter as before we both dried our chests off with a towel. I laid back on the table as Grimmjow picked out his liquor of choice and started to pour it onto my stomach.

"Gin! Hold his arms!" The purple eyed chick told the fox-faced guy behind me. Said guy gave me a wink before holding onto arms to stop my tickled squirming.

I looked back down to find Grimmjow slowly slurping up the liquor he had poured onto my toned gut. Grimmjow was giving me the most wicked gaze as he continued to slowly dip his tongue into the pool of booze my stomach. The feeling was incredible as I felt my cock begin to stiffen from Grimmjow's ministrations. A group of people had gathered around us as everyone giggled and hollered at our erogenous display.

I saw somebody hand Grimmjow a cut lime as he gladly took it and gave me cocky smirk. He roughly twisted the lime onto my nipple and laughed at my blushing face.

"G-grimmjow! Ugh you bastard!" I moaned as he continued to twist the lime on my erect nipples and lick up the juices.

Grimmjow licked and sucked on my sensitive nipples before he gave my left one a playful bite. I yelped as Grimmjow's teeth began to bite and pull on the abused thing. Gin, the one still holding my arms, lent down and captured my other nipple in his mouth. Both men continued to tease me with their mouths as my mind became cloudy with uncontrollable lust.

"Okay Grimm get up against the bar, it's your turn!" I heard some girl yell from the crowd.

Grimmjow and Gin let me up as I hopped off the counter; a little wobbly from all of the torture their mouths caused me.

Grimmjow leaned against the counter as I picked which liquor I wanted poured onto him. I went for my personal favorite, lemon-lime vodka and handed it to the purple-eyed girl next to me.

"You ready?" The girl asked me before I quirked my lips up in a wicked smirk and knelt in front of Grimmjow's ripped chest.

The alcohol poured like a green river down Grimmjow's chest as I gladly licked and slurped it all up. I ran my tongue up and down his six-pack as I drank in the liquor that ran past my mouth. I could hear people around chanting 'Go!' as I greedily drank up the booze pouring down Grimm's massive chest. I looked up to find Grimm's face flushed red as he breathed heavily and gave out the occasional moan. His fingers clutched onto the bar counter as I licked my way up to his Adams apple and gave a tentative nip on his neck.

I could feel his growing erection brush against my own as I licked his jugular.

"Whoo! That was sooo hot! Loly! Come over here! I wanna do a shot off your breasts!" The girl with the black pigtails squealed to her friend.

Grimmjow and I stared into each other's eyes; our breathing labored from being so fucking turned on. I leaned up and put my lips to his ear before I asked him a question.

"Wanna take another hit?"

* * *

Like a G6 by Far East Movement started up on the stereo speakers as Grimmjow climbed onto one of the tables and started dancing like a stripper.

I was still reeling from my second hit of E so all I wanted to do at that moment was dance. Grimmjow proceeded to gyrate his hips and shake his welled-toned ass from on top of the table as I laughed from the sidelines. Grimmjow actually had some pretty good moves; it wouldn't surprise me if he had ever been a dancer at Chip n Dales.

A couple of drunk girls ran up to Grimmjow and stuffed some dollar bills into his swimming trunks as he continued to put on his erotic display of dancing. Honestly if I had some money on me I'd be right up there with those chicks.

"Whoo! Shake it Grimm!" I yelled as Grimmjow began to thrust his package at the crowd. The girls went nuts while a couple more people tossed dollar bills onto Grimmjow's table.

Grimmjow put a little too much force in his pelvic thrust however, as he threw himself off-balance and landed in the bushes next to him.

"Oh shit." I said while trying to control my laughter. Grimmjow pulled himself up, laughing all the while, and stumbled over to me.

"Come on, let's get some shots!" Grimmjow said as he threw his arm around me and walked over to bar counter.

"Hey Bartender! Two flaming assholes for me and buddy!" Grimmjow told the bartender while pulling the money out of his trunks.

The bartender sniggered at Grimmjow before taking the dirty money and handing us our flaming shots. We clinked our drinks before tossing back the burning liquid and swallowing down the fire. The shit burned like a motherfucker but it felt good at the same time.

Grimmjow was about to order us another round when we heard the all too familiar sound of a cop siren. Two police officers were shining their flashlights at everyone when Starrk showed up, stumbling and drunk as hell.

"What's going on osiferrs? There a prob?" Starrk mumbled, trying to remain on his feet and speak coherently.

"We've gotten numerous noise complaints coming from this area. I take it you're the one throwing this party?" The officer asked impatiently.

Starrk tried to stay balanced as he stumbled up to the boys in blue. "Maybe I am maybe I'm not. You gonna cuff me for having a good time?"

"Ok sir I gonna have to ask you to take a step back and calm down." The officer said as Starrk smirked at him.

"Ya mean like I did to your mother last night? Ha!"

_Man Starrk is a completely different person when he's drunk._ I thought, watching Starrk try to argue with the officers before falling on his ass.

"Come on Ich, let's get outta here." Grimmjow whispered into my ear as he tugged me away from the pool.

"Starrk always gets like that when he's drunk. It's really fun to watch him try and argue with someone." Grimmjow told me as we tried to make our way up the steps of the apartment building.

After many feeble attempts of tripping going up the steps we eventually made it to the second floor. I was holding onto Grimmjow by the waist as we stumbled through the hallway, trying our best to stifle our laughter.

"You can crash at my place Ich. I don't think you'll make it up those extra steps with how fucked up you are." Grimmjow said as he ushered me into his apartment.

"Aww shit."

I turned to find Grimmjow cussing at his blinking answering machine and trying to delete the messages on there.

"What's up?"

"This crazy bitch keeps calling my phone and leaving messages. I'm getting really sick of her shit." Grimmjow said angrily as he glared at the machine.

"Well who does this bitch think she is! Nobody pulls this shit with my friends! What's her number? I'll call the bitch up myself!"

Grimmjow looked her number up on the caller id before he handed me the phone.

"Here it's ringing." Grimmjow said. I put the phone next to my ear, ready to give this bitch a piece of my mind.

'_Hey this is Nel, I can't answer the phone right now so please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you! Bye!_'

'**Beep**'

"Nel? What kind of retarded name is that! Listen you've been bothering my friend Grimmjow and I won't have any of it! You better lay off missy or there's gonna be trouble, ya here! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow's good friend who lives here at the apartments with him and we made out in a pool today! Grimm is my best buddy so you better back the fuck off and leave him alone! He doesn't want any of yer shit so go suck a fat one you good fer nothing skank!"

I yelled into the phone before giving it a hard click to hang it up. Grimmjow was laughing with his arms around me as he started to kiss my neck.

"That was awesome Ich! You're really cool. Wanna come see my room?"

I stumbled along with Grimmjow as he opened his bedroom door and flipped on the light. It didn't surprise me to find that he had a panther themed bed spread. It was kind of cute actually. Grimmjow pulled me over to the king-sized bed, sitting me down with him. He ran his large hands up my torso, glancing at me expectantly.

"Ichigo…" He sounded almost shy.

I kissed him right there and pushed him back onto the bed. I broke from our kiss to lick and nip at his neck. I gave him a nice hickie as I dragged my tongue down his chest, kissing his tanned skin along the way. I got down to the crotch of his swimming trunks before dipping my hand into his trunks and rubbing his throbbing member.

Grimmjow hissed at the contact and threw his head back, thrusting his hips up at the same time. I undid the string on his trunks and released his cock from the confines of his shorts.

_Damn. Grimmjow is…very well endowed._

I gave his large cock a few good strokes before I took the head in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. Grimmjow's hands gripped the sheets in a tight clasp as he gave out an animalistic groan. I took in more of his cock, slowly trying to relax my throat to get used to the man's impressive length.

I tentatively started to deep throat Grimmjow, humming as I took in in his entire length. Grimmjow grabbed my hair as he thrust his dick into my mouth, face fucking me. I nearly started to gag as his cock went deeper into my throat.

I grabbed onto his hips to slow down his movements and stop myself from choking on his dick. I brought my mouth off him for a moment to catch my breath as I blew some cool air on the head of head member.

"Fuck Ich!" Grimmjow groaned through clenched teeth.

I undid the string on my own trunks as I began to stroke my cock with feverish tugs. I ran my tongue up Grimmjow's length before taking him into my mouth, deep throating him again. I bobbed my head while jacking myself off as well.

_Fuck I'm so close…_

I quickened my pace as I felt that familiar pressure in my loins. I used my other hand to play with Grimmjow's balls and give them a good squeeze. I hummed again as I sent a thrill of vibrations up Grimmjow's dick, bringing him to completion.

"Ich I'm gonna…"

Grimmjow gripped the back of my head and shoved his dick as far as it would go down my throat, shooting his load into my mouth. Two seconds later I moaned as I came in my hand, enjoying the bliss of my own orgasm.

I felt Grimmjow's cock soften in my mouth as I brought myself up with an audible 'pop'. We both tried to catch our breaths as I finally came down from our sex high. I crawled up onto Grimmjow and passed out on his chest, loving the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. Grimm gave a kiss on the head before my eyelids started to droop and the room became fuzzy.

I heard Grimmjow mumble something to me but I was already on my way dreamland.

_Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_

* * *

**AAH! I don't like how those smut scenes came out at all! (No pun intended)**

**Writing smut is a lot harder than I thought. (Again with the puns!)**

**I felt very unsatisfied with how those smut scenes left me…..**

**Dammit I give up!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Did the last scene turn out ok?**

**Until next time**

**mcpidy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 has arrived!**

**I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I'm really glad you're all enjoying the story.**

**Now let's get back to the show!**

**This chapter was Beta'd by: Anna Mae 2243**

**Warnings: Some sexual content (In the form of a flashback)**

* * *

_I feel like I'm going to die._

I woke up the next morning hungover and confused as hell. I knew I was lying on a bed, I just didn't understand how I got there or why it felt like there was a large weight on my chest. And to top that off, it felt like something furry was sitting on my face and making weird noises. Feeling like total shit, I did not want to move from where I was and investigate these mysteries.

_But this thing on my face is starting to freak me out._

I tried lifting my head off the pillow to move the furry thing off my face, but whatever was sitting there wouldn't budge. I tried moving my head back and forth but the damn thing remained planted on my face. I started to get frustrated because the furry thing was starting to tickle my nose and I couldn't scratch it because of the dead weight passed out on top of me.

A loud rumbling sound from on top of me caused me to jump and let out a muffled yelp. The loud rumbling continued almost rhythmically as I suddenly felt an odd, wet sensation start to pool on my neck. I started to panic slightly as I tried to move and find out what in god's name was going on. It almost felt like there was a person sleeping on top of me.

What the hell happened last night? I can barely remember anything, much less how I got in this predicament. Oh god please tell me I didn't hook up with someone last night! That's the last thing I need right now.

'Meow'

I stopped moving as I felt the vibrations of a purr come from the furry thing on my face. Said thing got up and turned around, plopping down next to my head. It was a beautiful looking cat. The feline had silvery-white fur, black paws and bright blue eyes that weirdly looked like Grimmjow's. I noticed the collar and nametag on the cat said, Pantera.

_Where have I heard that name before?_

A deafening snore rumbled from on top of me as I looked down and nearly shrieked like a woman. A mess of blue hair was lying on my chest as two strong arms were wrapped around me in a vice grip. I finally realized that the wet sensation I felt a minute ago was Grimmjow drooling on me. A shiver of disgust wracked my body as I felt the cold drool slowly trickle down my chest.

"Grimm get the hell off of me!" I winced from the sound of my own voice as my head screamed in pain. I managed to move one of my arms out from under him and rub the side of my left temple. My brain was killing me as I tried to remember how I got here in bed with Grimmjow.

"Did-d we d-do it?" I frighteningly asked myself out loud.

'Meow' The cat shook her head.

"We didn't? Oh thank god…did I just talk to a cat?"

"Purr"

"I've been hanging out with Grimm too much…" I mumbled into my palm.

I ran my hand down my face and looked back at Grimmjow. He was still snoring peacefully and creating a giant puddle of drool on my chest. Grimm was not a pretty sight to wake up to in the morning. Another loud snore erupted from his mouth causing me to jump again and widen my eyes at how fucking loud his snoring was.

"How the hell can you sleep with this going on all night?" I asked Pantera as she licked her paw.

"Meow meow"

"Oh. Yeah I'd probably move to the other room as soon as he fell asleep too."

_Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_

"I wonder what time it is…" I said to myself as I looked around the room for a clock of any kind. I spotted one on the wall but it took me a while to read it since my eyes were still bloodshot. The clock read 9:30 a.m. exactly.

It's 9:30 a.m. on a Saturday.

…

"SHIT! I'M LATE FOR WORK!"

I struggled frantically under Grimmjow's death grip so I could make a mad dash to my room but I couldn't get the fucker to budge. If anything my struggling only made him tighten his grip around me. Grimmjow mumbled something unintelligible as he nuzzled closer against my chest and squeezed me to the point of suffocation.

_Dammit! I'm so late for work! Uryuu's gonna chew my ass out for this!_

"Grimmjow wake the fuck up! I have to get to work!" I yelled while trying to shake him awake.

Grimmjow's only response was to twitch slightly and roll onto his side, pulling me along with him. Grimmjow gave out a long yawn before he hugged me to his chest and threw his leg over me, trapping me even further. It didn't help that I could feel Grimm's morning wood poking me in the crotch and that he was grinding his erection against me in his sleep.

"AHH! Ishida's gonna fire me for sure this time! I'm so screwed! And would you stop dry humping me!" I yelled at Grimm in a panic as I struggled fruitlessly in his grip.

'Meow?' Pantera asked from her spot next to my head.

"Yes! Can you please help!" I begged Pantera as she cocked her head at me quizzically.

The blue-eyed cat jumped over Grimmjow and onto the other side of the bed as she ran her fluffy tail along his back. Eventually Grimmjow loosened his grip on me to scratch at his back, giving me a chance to quickly scramble off the bed and onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Thanks Pantera, I own ya one!" I said to the grinning feline as I rushed out the door and up to my apartment.

* * *

**15 frantic minutes later…**

I pulled up to the coffee shop, nearly missing the front end of my boss's expensive car and rushed up to the building while trying to button up my work shirt.

As soon as I walked in I was met with a pissy looking Uryuu standing in the shop with his scrawny arms crossed and tapping his foot like a woman.

"Where the hell have you been Kurosaki? You're over fifteen minutes late!" My boss screamed as I walked behind the coffee counter to take my place at the register. I don't know why he's so pissed off when this coffee shop is a ghost town half the time; we never get more than a few customers a day. I'm surprised this place is even still running.

"I'm sorry Uryuu, I forgot to set my alarm last night so I over slept this morning." I said tiredly as the stamina from my panic was wearing off and my hangover was rearing its ugly head.

"You should count yourself lucky I don't fire your lazy ass Kurosaki. Now get to work!" My prick of a boss said as he retreated back to his office. I flipped him the bird as soon as his back was turned and was startled out of my anger when a quiet voice spoke up.

"Hey Ichigo…what's up?"

I looked over to find Hercules sitting at the counter with a book in his hands.

"Herc? When the hell did you get here?"

"Mmm…like…a second ago I think." Hercules said as he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

'Meow'

I wasn't exactly surprised to find a small gray and white cat clinging to the top of his head. The small cat blinked its green eyes at me before licking its paw to start cleaning its face.

"Herc we don't allow cats in here." I said while glaring at the relaxed cat on top of his head.

...

"Really?"

"Yes really." I forced through clenched teeth.

"...why?"

_I give up. It's too early in the morning for this shit._

"Never mind. Can I get you anything?" I asked, moving behind the counter.

Hercules stared at the chalkboard menu behind me for what felt like a lifetime before he finally spoke up.

"What would you recommend?" Hercules asked in his usual slow manner.

TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!

"A small coffee, to-go." I said while gripping the counter in front of me.

"Mmm ok."

'Meow!' The cat on his head spoke up suddenly.

"Oh right, this is Ares. Say hello to my friend Ares."

The cat turned its ears to the side and looked away in annoyance while swishing his tail back and forth.

'Meow'

"Oh…he says he doesn't like you." Hercules said quietly.

"What? He doesn't even know me!"

_And why the hell do I care?_

I turned on the machine as I started to get Hercules's coffee ready and tried to ignore the stuck up cat on his head. Hercules sat there looking thoughtful before eyebrows went up slightly, as if he just remembered something.

"So…I heard you got pretty crazy last night Ichigo."

I stopped what I was doing and froze on the spot. My memories of last night were still a blur so I had no idea what he was talking about.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked while trying hard not to hyperventilate.

"I saw your pictures on the Facebook this morning…they were very….what's the word….erotic." He said the last word with a creepy whisper.

My mind began to race and as tried to recall if anyone was taking pictures of me last night. I remembered swimming in the pool with Grimmjow and dancing with a bunch of people but I couldn't recall if someone was running around with a camera. But it wouldn't surprise me if some drunk chick was taking random pictures of everyone; that always happens at parties.

_What if someone got a picture of me naked or something!_

"What they hell are you talking about? Pictures? What pictures!" I asked while fumbling with the coffee cups.

Hercules stared at me blankly while I got ready for a massive heart-attack.

"Here let me get out my iPhone and show you."

Herc logged on to his Facebook page and scrolled around for a few minutes till he found the pictures he was talking about.

"Here we are…"

My face paled as Hercules showed me the pictures from last night's party.

* * *

I couldn't remember what I was dreaming about but I knew it was good on the count of the raging boner in my shorts. I felt around the bed to hold onto the warm body next to me when I realized said person was missing. I moved my arms around the bed to find the warm body so I could put them in another death-grip but my hands came up empty.

I opened my bloodshot eyes and drearily looked around the room. I was in in my apartment from what I could, which was a relief. I didn't remember coming up here last night, much less who.

I quickly sat up in my bed as I tried to remember who I came home with last night; my mind came up blank.

_I know I was sleeping next to someone this morning but I can't remember who I brought home last night! Was it Ichigo? What if it wasn't? What if I slept with someone else? What if I cheated on Ichigo! He'll never want to see me again!_

"Meow meow" Pantera said as she popped up next to me.

"So it was Ichigo? Thank god." I said in a breath of relief.

'BZZZZZZ'

I crawled over to the small table next to my bed to check my buzzing cellphone. The screen said I got a txt from Nnoitra.

The txt read:

**Man Grimm wut were u on last night! LOLz I just saw the pics on facebook and they're fuckin crazy!**

_What pictures?_

I stumbled over to my desk to grab my laptop and sit back down on the bed. As soon as I turned it on I logged onto Facebook to see what the hell Nnoi was talking about. After about a minute of clicking and scrolling around, I was about to give up when I saw a picture of me and Ichigo making out in the pool.

There were other ones too.

Ichigo grinding his ass into my crotch on the dance floor. Me flailing around in a tree. Ichigo rubbing my back while I threw up in the bushes. Me doing a strip tease on top of a table. Loly and Melony throwing their tops into the trees. Starrk getting manhandled by the police. Me doing shots off of Ichigo's stomach.

"But who's this other fucker!" I asked myself angrily as I looked at the silver-haired guy that had his mouth around Ichigo's nipple. If I hadn't been so turned on by the picture I probably would have broken my laptop as soon as I saw that.

My rage quickly dissipated however when I saw the picture of Ichigo running his tongue up my six-pack as some chick poured alcohol down my chest.

_Huh? There's a video on here too._

I read the title out loud. "Drunk chick shits her pants in parking lot…oh my god is that Tia? No fuckin way! Someone got it on camera! Pantera you gotta see this!" I said excitedly as I clicked the video and waited for it to load.

The video started off in the parking lot before I saw Tia running across it while holding onto her stomach. She was halfway down the apartment parking lot when she stopped and…

"Ahh shit that's nasty! Ha! I can't believe someone got it on camera! This is just too awesome!" I fell onto my back from laughing so hard while Pantera covered her eyes with her paw.

_Fuck I can't remember half of the shit I'm seeing on here. I can't believe me and Ichigo did all this stuff last night. But then again it's not too surprising; I always knew that Ichigo wanted me like that. I am a sexy fucker after all._

But how did Ich and I end up in my bed?

"Hey Pantera, did Ich and I…like… ya know…do it last night?" I asked my cat awkwardly as I stared at the pictures on my laptop screen.

"Meow" Pantera shook her head no.

"Oh that's good. I wouldn't want our first time to be some drunken night that neither of us can remember." I said relieved to hear we hadn't fucked each other.

"Meow…" Pantera continued.

I glanced over questioningly as she continued.

"Meow meow purr."

I sat there with my jaw hanging and my eyes full of disbelief as Pantera casually rolled onto her back.

"Ichigo...went down on me last night?" I could barely get the words out of my mouth.

"Purr" Pantera nodded.

...

"**AND I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER IT?**"

* * *

"Oh god..." I groaned with my hand on my face as I looked through all the pictures.

Why did I take that second hit of E? I should known better than to take two hits in one night, I always get loopy when I'm the shit. But it was a party! I wanted to have fun! I just didn't want the news of my fun to be plastered all over the web.

_I made out with Grimmjow in the pool; right in front of everyone! Not to mention a whole other slew of immoral acts I did with Grimmjow that night. God if Renji finds out about this…_

I let my head fall onto the counter with a 'thunk' as I thought of all the shit I was gonna get from my friends when they saw those pictures. I'll never hear the end of it.

I felt Hercules poke my head a few times before talking to his cat.

"I think he's dead Ares. Should we just take the coffee and go?"

"You cheap ass!" I brought my head up and yelled as Hercules looked slightly surprised to find me 'alive'.

"And no he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend." I said a little dejectedly.

"A friend you make out with?"

I narrowed my eyes at the Greek.

"Herc you really shouldn't piss off the person that's handling your coffee." I growled out as I handed him the small cup of coffee.

_Yes, Grimmjow is just my friend. A friend that I made out with in a pool._ The memories of last night gradually started to come back to me.

The pictures slowly jogged some of my memories from last night's party as I rested my head against my palm and thought. I remembered being thrown into the pool and dancing with Grimmjow. We started to do some more shots when the cops showed up and we went back to the apartments together. We both ended up at his place and...

_I gave his large cock a few good strokes before I took the head in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it._

...I gave Grimm a blowjob.

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUUK!" I screamed at the ceiling as I clutched my hands to my head to keep it from exploding right in the coffee shop.

Hercules nearly jumped out of his seat as my boss popped his head out of the office to see what in god's name was going on.

That memory in particular came flooding back to me full force as my eyes widened with horrifying realization.

_I tentatively started to deep throat Grimmjow, humming as I took in in his entire length._

"AHH!"

_I grabbed onto his hips to slow down his movements and stop myself from choking on his dick._

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

_Grimmjow gripped the back of my head and shoved his dick as far as it would go down my throat, shooting his load into my mouth._

"WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!"

"Kurosaki! If you're gonna have a mental breakdown do it on your own time! Now quit fucking around and get back to work!" My boss yelled before slamming the door to his office.

My head fell back onto the counter as my brain finally gave out from the severe overload of emotions. I could feel foam coming out of my mouth as my brow gave the occasional twitch from annoyance.

Just then the door to the shop opened and a pair of fast clicking heels walked inside. Whoever came in, they sounded pissed.

"Can I have a large mocha latte with extra whip cream?" A female voice asked in agitation as she plopped down at the counter.

Apparently she didn't care that the worker behind the counter was brain-dead and foaming at the mouth.

"Let me get that for you...my friend is having a breakdown at the moment. And don't worry I used to work in a coffee shop back in my homeland." I heard Hercules say as he walked behind the counter and began to prepare the latte.

"Thanks that's sweet of you. I'm just having the worst morning right now! Some asshole left this horrible message on my phone last night. Saying how he made out with the guy I've been seeing in a pool and shit like that. It was terrible!" The woman said while drumming her fingers on the counter.

"Yes…that is very bad. Do you know who left the message?"

"You won't believe this; the asshole was stupid enough to tell me where he lives and his name! Can you believe that?"

"Perhaps..."

"Well the fuckers name is Ichigo Kurosaki. And I'm gonna rip his dick off when I see him!"

* * *

**Oh shit! Ichigo's got himself in a pickle now ; )**

**Hope you all liked the chapter. **

**Until next time folks**

**mcpidy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hello again everyone. I'm sorry for such a late update but with school about to start my updates will take longer than usual. But don't worry, I will not stop writing or put any of my stories on hiatus. The updates will just take a bit longer but I will finish my stories. That I promise. **

**Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed, you guys rock!**

**Now lets' get back to the story! **

**This chapter was Beta'd by: Anna Mae 2243**

* * *

**Previously….**

"_Thanks that's sweet of you. I'm just having the worst morning right now! Some asshole left this horrible message on my phone last night. Saying how he made out with the guy I've been seeing in a pool and shit like that. It was terrible!" The woman said while drumming her fingers on the counter. _

"_Yes...that is very bad. Do you know who left the message?"_

"_You won't believe this; the asshole was stupid enough to tell me where he lives and his name! Can you believe that?" _

"_Perhaps..."_

"_Well the fuckers name is Ichigo Kurosaki. And I'm gonna rip his dick off when I see him!"_

* * *

**Now…..**

I immediately snapped out of my brain fart when I heard that woman utter my name. I had been half-listening to her conversation with Hercules; something about a voicemail some guy left her. Whatever it was, the mystery lady thinks that I'm the one that called her up and left her the message.

_But I don't remember doing anything like that!_

Then again I still can't remember everything that happened the other night. But why the fuck would I call her up and tell her I made out with her boyfriend? I don't even know who she is let alone who her boyfriend is. She probably has me confused with someone else; I would never make out with someone else's boyfriend. Unlike my recent ex, I'm not a shady bastard.

_But wait..._

_She said the guy on the message told her that he made out with her man in the pool…_

_She doesn't mean..._

"Grimmjow?" I unknowingly said aloud.

The green-haired woman's head snapped up. "What was that?" She asked with questioning eyes.

"Oh! Uhh I said...would you like whip-cream on your latte?" I said quickly, my eyes darting all over the shop.

"No thanks sweetie. Sorry, for a second there I thought you said my boyfriend's name."

My brain froze as I tried to desperately comprehend what she had just said. My thoughts were running a mile a minute trying to figure out if what she said was really true. I couldn't accept it though; I was positive that Grimmjow did not have a girlfriend. There was just no way.

If Grimm was indeed seeing someone I know for a fact that he would have told me. Seeing as the guy loved to talk about every aspect of his life, if he was dating somebody he would have told me when we first met. Something's not right here, I can just tell.

"Did you say Ichigo Kurosaki?" Hercules asked while fiddling with the coffee maker.

My back straitened as I looked over at Hercules, my eyes as wide as saucers. Hercules was unaffected by my death-glare as the girl looked up from her coffee with an angry stare.

"Yeah that's the guy's name." She spit out as her hand tightened around her cup.

With the speed of a snail, Hercules slowly turned his head toward me with that trademark expression of his. I narrowed my eyes and very slightly shook my head no, hoping he'd take the hint and keep his mouth shut. Hercules stared at me with those unnerving green eyes before nodding his head and giving me the OK signal with his hand.

"Mmm I have never heard of this person. Have you Hana?" Hercules turned and asked me innocently. I felt my face heat up at the fake name he'd chosen to give me. _Really Herc? You couldn't think of a better name than that! _Hercules stared at my growing rage before giving me a thumbs up and returning to his seat.

I swear I could just strangle him right now.

"Nope, never heard of him." I said through clenched teeth.

_Well at least Herc's got my back in this mess. _

A calm silence fell on us then and I took the opportunity to get a good look at the woman sitting at the counter. She was a busty woman that much I could see. She was also very pretty. Her long foam-green hair rippled down her back in lustrous waves while her eyes were a cloudy grey. She was also pretty damn tall too, almost as tall as me. All in all she was a good looking woman.

And it pissed me off.

_Who the hell is this chick? She can't really be Grimmjow's girlfriend, could she? No, there's no way. Grimmjow's never even seemed remotely interested in dating anyone else other than me. So what's going on here?_

"So what did this dude exactly say in that message?" I asked trying to find some more clues.

"Here I'll let you listen and see for yourself." The girl said as she took out her found to play the message back for me and handed me the phone.

I listened intently to the message as soon as it began.

'**BEEP'**

"_Nel? What kind of retarded name is that!? Listen you've been bothering my friend Grimmjow and I won't have any of it! You better lay off missy or there's gonna be trouble, ya here!? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow's good friend who lives here at the apartments with him and we made out in a pool today! Grimm is my best buddy so you better back the fuck off and leave him alone! He doesn't want any of yer shit so go suck a fat one you good fer nothing skank!"_

My eyes slowly widened as I listened to the message play back to me. I recognized my voice as soon as the recording began. I could feel my heart-rate increase as I gave the phone back to the green-haired woman with shaky fingers. Now that I was sure it was me who left the message I didn't know what to think. I just couldn't believe that I called some stranger up and left such a message.

_I sounded like a jealous girlfriend or something._

I could hear Nel start to prattle on about something stupid but I wasn't listening. I was too busy trying to think of a way out of the mess I created for myself. I couldn't avoid this woman forever; the bitch knew where I lived for Christ sake. And judging from her bloodcurdling anger a moment ago this woman was not going to just let this go. This woman wanted to quite frankly kick my ass.

But she has no right to kick my ass if she really isn't Grimmjow's girlfriend. For all I know she could be some chick that just thinks she's going out with Grimmjow. Like maybe she's fooled herself into thinking their friendship is more than friends when it really isn't. Or she could be some pyscho ex that's been stalking Grimmjow and she won't leave him alone.

_You sound like you're trying to convince yourself that she's not Grimmjow's girlfriend Ichigo..._

_Nobody asked you brain!_

But what if she really was his girlfriend? I have no right to be angry at her if it's true. Grimm's just my friend and I have no right to be pissed at whoever he wants to date. Because we're just friends and nothing more.

_Yup just friends. _

So then why the fuck am I so pissed at her right now? Why am I pissed off at all? I told myself I wasn't going to date anyone for a while and I damn well meant it. Besides there's nothing wrong with being just friends with someone I like.

_Wait...no! I don't like Grimmjow! Not in that way anyhow, I just like him as a friend! That's all! We're good friends who like each other._

_And give each other blowjobs?_

_Dammit brain! Don't make me come up there!_

I hadn't realized my inner argument was causing a bit of a scene behind the counter. A nice couple supposedly walked through the door, saw me and immediately walked back out. Not to mention Nel and Hercules were looking at me like I had gone crazy.

"Uhh you ok there sweetie? You look like you're having a moment." Nel asked worriedly as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm fine, just dealing with my own shit too." I said while trying to sort through the billions of thoughts running through my head.

"Don't tell me you're having guy troubles too?" Nel asked as she stirred her coffee some more.

_Yes and apparently we're both stressing over the same guy. Go figure. _

"Yeah it's something like that. I kind of don't want to talk about it." I said lamely as I picked up my wash cloth and wiped off the counter.

"Well just count yourself lucky that some asshole isn't leaving stupid messages on your answering machine and trying to get with your man." Nel said with a flip of her hair.

_Who said he's __**your**__ man bitch?_

Whoa, where did that come from? I normally didn't think so badly about someone, but this woman ticked me off whenever she mentioned Grimmjow. As if he was her property or something. This Nel chick did kind of seem like the possessive type. I wouldn't put it past her to have her name tattooed on Grimmjow somewhere.

_Like I would ever let that happen._

Augh! What is with me today? I started scrubbing the counter at a furious pace as my frustration got the better of me. I noticed Hercules quirking an eyebrow at my odd behavior as the cat on his head cocked his head in confusion. I glanced at him with exhaustion clear on my face, trying to telepathically tell him that I was alright. The dope must have gotten my clue from the not-so-subtle thumbs up he gave me.

_I'm too hungover to deal with this shit right now..._

As if to spite me even further the fates decided to throw another curve ball in my direction. The door to the shop flung open right then, revealing my bouncy friend Orihime walking in. I felt my hair stand up as everything became slow-motion. I knew I needed to act fast before Orihime yelled my name and blew my cover.

"Goodmorning Ich-"

"GAAAAHHHH!" I threw my arms in the air and took an odd pose as I yelled at the ceiling.

...

"Oh! Don't mind me I'm just stretching my vocal chords. GAHHHHH!" I yelled again as I quickly took out my cellphone and txted Orihime.

**Hime don't say my reel name in front of dat green-haired chick! I'll explain l8r, but 4 rite now just call me Hana!**

I clicked send and watched as Orihime opened her cell and read my txt, her big grey eyes full of confusion. She pondered the txt for a moment before smiling and giving me a wink. I breathed a sigh of relief; thankful that she would just play along for the time being.

"What can I get you Orihime?" I asked before I sent a glare at my prick of a boss who stuck his head out of the office for the millionth time today.

"I'll have a small French-vanilla please. I see you've already met my friend Nel." Orihime giggled as she sat next to her friend. The two girls started to chat as Hercules gave me a look that could only mean one thing: oh shit.

_Oh shit indeed. _

Great now Orihime's involved in this fuck-fest? What, is that bastard Byakuya gonna make a special guest appearance too? Is my idiot father gonna swing by and tell everyone the story of how I got my dick stuck in a pepsi bottle? Is Shiro gonna pop in and claim that he's carrying my bosses love-child? All of that crap might as well happen with how shitty this day is going.

_And it's not even noon…_

"So _Hana..._when do you get off work?" Orihime asked with an impish glint in her eyes.

"I'm off at 2:00 p.m.; why?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me and Nel today."

I stopped wiping the counter to give Orihime my best 'what-the-fuck' face; to which she was completely oblivious to. _Going to the movies with the bitch I'm trying to avoid? Yeah that'll go over well._

"Yeah that sounds like fun! And you can bring your cute little friend along Hana!" Nel said eagerly as her boobs bounced from her excitement.

"That actually does sound kind of nice...and it will give me a chance to wear my sexy cat ears to the theater." Hercules said as he pointed to the fake cat ears that seemed to magically appear on his head.

"No! No way in the hell am I going to the movies with you! And where the hell did those cat ears come from? Do you just carry those around with you?" I said with extreme agitation as I glared at Hercules for him to keep quiet.

"Yes I do carry these around with me...I have an extra pair if you want..." Hercules said as he showed me a black set of cat ears.

I could pretty much feel the fire coming out of my eyes at that point.

"So waddya say Hana? You wanna come?" Nel asked sweetly as she played with her green hair.

_You know Ichigo, this could be a good opportunity to find out more about this woman. Like what her relationship with Grimmjow is for example…_

_What are you getting at brain? You know I hate it when you talk in circles._

_Think about it. Hercules and Orihime are willing to keep your cover so you can talk to Nel without her finding out who you really are. Besides you really should find out more about this woman considering she wants to 'rip your dick off.' _

I felt a chill run up my spine as I remembered her threat just moments ago. The bitch did sound like she meant business. This could be my only chance to find out some shit about her and what her connection to Grimmjow is.

"Sure, I could go for some popcorn anyway. But you are not bringing that cat along, do I make myself clear!" I yelled as I pointed to the cat still perched on Hercules's head. Said cat turned its ears in agitation and hissed at me while swiping its paw in my direction.

"You little dick I heard that!"

"Mmm? Do you speak cat too….Hana?"

I felt my face redden as I realized that I spoke to the cat out loud just now. _Dammit! I have been spending too much time with Grimmjow!_

I jumped a little as I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. I looked over to my boss's office to make sure he wasn't looking and took out my phone.

The screen told me the call was from an unknown caller.

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

"Uhhh my head's killing me."

I slowly made my out the door and down the steps of the building all the while trying hard not to pass out from my raging headache.

I was devastated to find there was no coffee in the apartment; a usual cure for my hangovers. So with a begrudging fortitude I decided to just go out and get some coffee myself. I had already thrown up twice after I had woken up so I was aching to have something in my stomach. I had barely made it down the last flight of stairs when I felt someone bump into me.

It was someone I didn't recognize from around the apartments. A pale, scrawny looking man with cold eyes and an unhappy face. For a second I thought the guy was woman from his long hair and feminine-like features but what gave him away was the obvious Adams-apple in his throat.

The guy had been on the phone when we was walking up and must not have noticed the big blue-haired dude coming down the steps in front of him. The guy looked back up to glare at me as if it were my fault he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. _Well neither was I, but I'm hungover so I should have the right of way. _

"You should watch where you're going." The deep voiced prick said to me.

"Look who's talking asshole. Now how about you get the fuck out of my way." I ground out as I felt my temper rising. I didn't know why, but something about this prick just really pissed me off.

"Whatever, I don't have time to deal with an uneducated mongrel like yourself." The prick said as he moved past me and up the stairs.

_Uneducated! I have a Master's in Business you dick!_

Standing on the steps trying to reign in my anger; I almost missed the next words that came out of the pricks mouth as he walked past me.

"Come on Ichigo pick up….." The prick whispered to himself.

I felt my hair stand up as I turned around to look at his retreating form. _He doesn't mean __**my**__ Ichigo, does he?_

"Hey!" I yelled as I walked back up to him to block his path in the hallway.

"Did you say Ichigo? As in Ichigo Kurosaki?" My voice taking on a deadly tone.

The pale prick narrowed his eyes at the use of Ichigo's name and clicked his phone shut. The guy eyed me up before getting right up in my face with heated conviction.

"Excuse me but who the fuck are you?" His eyes burning with icy blue hatred.

I bore my teeth in a snarl as I towered over the scrawny little fucker; clenching my fists in anger. A quick thought suddenly passed through my mind as I relaxed my body and looked down at him with a cocky smirk.

"I'm Ichigo's boyfriend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. We hooked up the other night and just started dating." I said with a shit eating grin. I relished in the shocked expression that passed over his face followed by that burning hatred.

"I don't believe you." He said in that same cold tone.

I chuckled darkly as I whipped out my iPhone and brought up the pictures of me and Ichigo from last night.

"See for yourself asshole."

I couldn't stop grinning as I watched the horrifying look on his face from seeing the pictures. _Yeah that's right you limp- dick, Ich is all mine. _

"Yeah we had a pretty good time at that party. He even went down on me last night, can you believe that?" I said with my cockiest of grins.

The poor fucker looked heartbroken at hearing this new information and seeing the pictures to boot. I let out another bark of mocking laughter at seeing his pathetic form slump in defeat. I put my phone back in my pocket and began to walk towards the stairs with a confident strut.

"Look I don't know who the fuck you are but Ichigo's with me now. So if I ever catch you with my boyfriend at any time or place I'll beat the living shit out of you. Got that?" And with that I made my way down the stairs and out the apartment doors.

_Now where's the nearest coffee shop?_

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews and I'll try to update quicker next time! **

**Until then ;D**

**mcpidy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sorry for the short chapter; I've been busy trying to move into a new apartment!**

**Because of the short length I just quickly edited this myself; I wanted to get this chapter posted as soon as possible.  
**

* * *

"What did you think of Nel, Herc? Like do you think she's pretty or maybe not so much or something like that..." I trailed off as I cleaned another coffee mug.

Hercules was behind the counter with me as he fixed himself another latte. After the girls left I couldn't help but bitch about Nel to Hercules. I needed some sort of conformation that she wasn't all that and that even I was good enough to be a certain somebody's boyfriend. I just couldn't get her perfect green hair out of my head or her humongous rack that bounced from her every movement. Overall she was smoking hot and it drove me nuts.

"I mean you don't think she's _that_ hot, right? I don't think she's all that and I'm not just saying that because I prefer dudes! Plus she was way too bubbly and has the mouth of a sailor. No guy would find that attractive on a woman, right? I think that Nel chick was pretty homely if you ask me." I said with a huff as I slammed the mug onto the counter.

I knew I was overthinking this whole ordeal with Nel, but I couldn't get the bitch out of my head! I kept imagining her with Grimmjow; going on dates together as a couple, holding hands and whispering to each other, Grimmjow's hands running up her shirt as they made out on the couch...

_Fuck!_

Just the thought of those two together drove me nuts. It was like an unholy abomination! A sin against nature itself! It was just something that should not fucking happen! **Ever**!

But I wasn't jealous.

"So Herc...what did you think of Nel?" I turned and asked the Greek next to me.

"She had green hair."

"Yeah no shit, but what did you think of her?"

"Mmm she seemed...kind of crazy."

"Really?"

"Yes...the woman seemed a bit..._off_." Hercules said in his lazy manner as he yawned and stretched his limbs.

_Hmmm that's interesting._ I did get a weird vibe from the large woman when she first walked through the door but I brushed it off as nothing. She certainly had quite the temper and seemed very possessive of Grimmjow as well. _Maybe I can find out more from this woman when we go to the movies later…._

Ahh! Listen to me! I'm starting to sound like Grimmjow or something!

Speaking of the blue-haired man; I still had no idea what I was going to say to him about the whole pool party incident. I didn't want him thinking we were an item or something; because we weren't. None of that stuff last night meant anything. It was just the combination of weed, booze, ecstasy and male hormones. Nothing more. I did not want Grimm to think that just because I gave him a blowjob meant we were going out or anything. No, I did not want that.

...

Really! I didn't!

I knelt down on my knees as I opened the bottom cupboard to grab some more disposable coffee cups. I almost shrieked as a pair of glowing yellow eyes stared back at me from the darkness. I fell back onto my butt and glared at the little demon sleeping on the bin of napkins.

"Herc! Why is your damn cat in the cupboard?" I glared up at my nonchalant friend.

"Aries said he was tired so I put him down there."

I was about to throw one of the paper cups at his head when I heard the jingle of the door opening.

"Alright, I'll see ya later Ikkaku!" I froze at hearing that voice. Just the man I didn't want to see. I scooched back against the bottom cupboards to hide myself from my taunting friend and avoid the questions I knew he was dying to ask me.

"Hey where's Ichigo? Isn't he working today?" Renji asked as Hercules looked down at me with confusion. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and quickly shook my head no at Hercules. It took the guy a second to realize what I was getting at before he gave me a slight nod and turned back to Renji.

"No...Ich is not here today." Hercules finished up his latte and took a long sip.

I heard Renji sit down at the counter and order his usual stuff. "That's alright I'll get him later. So are you a friend of Ichigo's?"

"Actually I'm his **best** friend."

I could tell Renji was a bit taken back at that blunt statement. _That's quite an assumption Herc. _I glared up at the Greek as he prepared Renji's order.

"Uh 'heh' I think you're mistaken. You see **I'm** Ich's best friend." Renji said, cleary annoyed by the man's nonchalance.

"No…it's me." Herc said as if he were speaking to a mentally incompetent child.

"Ich and I have been buds for years, I'm his best friend." Renji said the last part through clenched teeth.

"Wrong."

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?"

"Ichigo's best friend."

I could practically hear the nuclear explosion going off in Renji's head.

"Ich and I have been friends since kindergarten!"

"He still likes me the best."

"Like hell he does!"

"Hey you know what? Ichigo digs my sexy cat ears." I couldn't believe Herc was still wearing those damn things. _And yet I can._

"So! He thinks my tattoos are fucking badass!"

"No… he doesn't."

"Bite me!"

"No way."

"He likes me the best!"

Hercules and Renji were broke out of their immature argument when the jingle of the door opened once again. I heard someone walk in and stop; a low growl coming from said person.

"Abarai."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach at hearing that low baritone voice. I'd recognize that crazy voice anywhere.

"If it isn't papa smurf. Hey when you're not there who's running the smurf village?" Renji badgered the blue-haired behemoth as said man sat down at the counter as well.

_You've got to be kidding me! The two people I absolutely don't want to see right now are sitting right at the goddamn counter! The universe really does hate me. _

"Shut yer fuckin baboon mouth Abarai. You shouldn't be talking when your hair looks like the remnants of a used tampon." Grimmow growled out as he let his head fall on the counter. _Guess he's just as hungover as I am._

"Saw yer pictures on facebook this morning. Didn't know you and Ich were so close." Renji snickered while leaning on the counter. I could just imagine the shit-eating grin on his stupid face.

"Mind your own business Abarai." Grimmjow mumbled face down on the counter. Grimm ordered a large black coffee to go (thank god) and asked for a large brownie while he waited.

"Hey Ich is my buddy remember. And I wouldn't want him getting involved with another asshole." I smiled at Renji's protectiveness. He's been that way ever since we were kids. Grimmjow scarfed the rest of his brownie before scoffing at Renji.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I would never treat Ichigo like that fucker Byakuya did. Speaking of the bastard, I think I ran into him at the apartments this morning before I left." Grimmjow growled at the memory.

_What! What was that asshole_ _doing at the_ _apartments?_

"Byakuya?" Renji was seething now.

"I'm not 100% sure if it was him or not. Ichigo never told me what the fucker looked like but I just got a bad vibe from him. Just talking to him left a bad taste in my mouth." Grimmjow drummed his fingers on the counter in agitation.

"What did he look like?"

"He was scrawny and pale looking with long dark hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like a prick."

"Yeah that's Byakuya." I heard Renji crack his knuckles; a habit he always had when something really pissed him off. I heard Renji pay for his order and roughly grab the brown paper bag. The red head got up and stomped out of the coffee shop but not before stopping once more.

"I'll see you around Jaegerjaques." The door jingled opened and my friend was gone.

_I think those two have finally found some common ground. I just wish it wasn't because of my ex. But what the hell was Byakuya doing there? God I hope Grimmjow didn't say anything to him..._

"Your coffee will be ready in a moment." Hercules said in his bored manner. He glanced down at me for a moment before looking at Grimmjow with curiosity.

"So are you Ichigo's boyfriend?"

"_Herc!_"I clasped my hands over my mouth as soon as I whispered that.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like another person." Grimmjow asked confusingly while looking around; the squeaks from his chair indicating this. I could feel my heart rate pick up at the prospect of getting caught back here. Not only would I look like a total imbecile for hiding back here but Grimmjow might also wanna talk about last nights...bedroom activities.

_Shit! I can't talk to him right now! I have no idea what to say!_

"Sorry that was my cat, Ares." Hercules picked up his cat and set him on the counter for Grimmjow to see. Ares plopped down on the counter and mewled contently at Grimmjow. I heard Grimm say hi to the cat before petting the friendly feline. _Dammit Herc! If Urryu sees a damn cat on the counter he's gonna chew my ass out!_ _I've already pissed him off once today and I'd like to keep my job thank you very much!_

"That's a cool name for a cat. My cat's name is Pantera; she's a pure bred Balinese I found at a shelter."

"Interesting...are they as playful as I've heard?"

"Well mine definitely is. She's quite the talker to; I feel like I talk to her more than I talk to people." Grimmjow said with a chuckle.

_Why does that not surprise me?_

"I find that cats are far more sociable than people...and more agreeable." Hercules said while handing Grimmjow his large coffee.

"Well cats are one of the smartest land mammals on our planet. They're even able to outsmart dogs in the ability to master conceptual problems."

"They certainly don't get enough credit for being the amazing creatures that they are."

"I know right? Too much credit always goes to dogs. Though if you ask me their intelligence isn't anywhere near up to par with cats. Hey what's your favorite breed? Mine's the Black Panther. They're one of the stealthiest big cats of the forest earing it the name 'ghost of the jungle'." Grimmjow said zealously. I could just picture the fanatical look in his bright blue eyes.

"Mmm if I had to pick a favorite I think I would say the domestic house cat. It's like having the killer instinct of a tiger wrapped up in a cute ball of fur." Hercules scratched the lazy cat's tummy as Ares purred in response.

"That certainly is an interesting way to look at it. I'm Grimmjow by the way."Grimmjow held out his hand and Hercules took it in interest.

"Hercules. It very nice to meet someone who has the same enthusiasm for cats that I do." Herc said with a slight smile.

"Same here man! It's nice to finally converse with someone that isn't so off put by my love of cats!"

I let out a snort at their overly friendly attitude._ Well these too are hitting it off rather nicely. _

"I'm also a classmate of Ichigo's. I saw the pictures on the facebook and was wondering if you were his boyfriend." Hercules pondered innocently.

"I guess you could say we're seeing each other. I mean we hang out all the time and I'm positive that he likes me. We just haven't said anything about our relationship out loud yet. But I'm sure we will eventually." Grimmjow said coolly before taking a sip of his coffee.

_Well you're pretty damn sure of yourself..._

"I think Ichigo would consider himself very lucky to have someone like you." Hercules glanced down at me with a knowing smile. I blushed and quickly looked away before Hercules could see my reddening face.

"You really think so?" Grimmjow asked almost timidly.

"Yes."

Even though I couldn't see him I was sure Grimmjow was smiling.

"That's good to hear."I listened as Grimmjow got off the stool and grabbed his coffee, making his way to the door.

"I'll see you around man." Grimmjow yelled from the entrance.

"See you." Hercules waved as Grimmjow opened the jingle door and left.

When I was sure Grimmjow had exited the building I peeked my head over the counter to make sure the coast was clear. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my butt as I let out a breath of relief. _Thank god neither of them saw me._

"Your boyfriend is really nice Ichigo." Hercules said as he grabbed Ares and lifted the cat onto his shoulder.

This time I didn't deny it.

* * *

**Did anyone catch the Hetalia reference?**

**Until next time everybody**

**mcpidy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

**This chapter was quickly edited by me so there may be some spelling and grammar issues that I'll go back and fix later. I just wanted to get this posted as soon as possible because I know it's been forever since I've updated this!**

* * *

I stood outside the movie theater waiting for Hercules and the girls to arrive. I felt like an idiot just standing near the entrance while couples walked in and out of the building hand-in-hand. I rolled my eyes. I checked my cellphone and sighed again for the hundredth time. The girls said they would be here at 2:30 p.m. and it was already nearing 3 o'clock. I didn't like waiting for people. Doing so drove me up a fucking wall. For me, every second spent waiting on someone's tardiness felt like an eternity and beyond.

So yeah waiting for somebody's slow ass was one of my pet peeves in case you didn't already catch that.

Just when I was about to txt Orihime, I spotted Hercules and the girls come running across the street with half eaten ice cream cones in their hands. _Oh you have got to be shitting me._

"There you are Hana!" Orihime bounced up to me with a giggle as her chocolate ice cream cone melted down her hand. "Have you been here this whole time?" Hime looked at me with her big, ditzy eyes.

_Well where the hell else would I be? _I looked at her incredulously as I waited for an explanation.

Nel giggled alongside Orihime as she licked up her mint berry cone and looked at me sheepishly. "Yeah we stopped at a Baskin Robins to get some ice cream. We were gonna txt you but we figured you probably wouldn't want any ice cream." Nel shrugged she shoulders as she ate up the rest of her cone in front of me.

I nearly dropped my jaw as I watched the three of them eat up their delicious ice cream cones while I stood there like a moron. My mouth watered from seeing the delicious ice cream and my stomach instantly demanded some for its own. My so-called companions were also seemingly unaffected by my bafflement at being left out of a Baskin Robins trip.

_Who the hell just assumes that someone doesn't want ice cream? Everybody loves ice cream! You'd have to be crazy to think something like that! I bet that bitch did this on purpose._

I tried to hide my ever growing disdain at the green-haired woman as Nel and Orihime laughed about something stupid. I looked over at Hercules who was suddenly standing right next to me and holding up his vanilla cone. The look on his face said 'sorry bro' as he held up the cone for me to take a lick off of. I rigidly shook my head 'no' as Hercules slowly took another lick of his dripping ice cream. I could almost feel the steam coming out of my ears as I waited for the three of them to finish their damn cones so we could go inside the theater. It didn't help matters when it took Hercules a decade to finish eating his cone. I was very tempted to snatch it out of his hand and throw it at an innocent bystander walking by.

When the dawdling Greek finally finished we walked inside and looked at the movies playing for the matinee.

"Hmmm well I've already seen Crazy, Drunk Bitch."

"I know Rukia told me she loved Demons of my G-spot!"

"Yeah I bet she did…"

"How about Life of a thousand Cats?"

"How about Herc doesn't make any suggestions?"

"I didn't know I was a Vampire got pretty good reviews…"

"What do you think Hana?" Orihime turned to me with a tilt of her head.

Honestly everything that was playing right now really sucked. There was not a decent flick playing for the matinee times. It was all mostly chick flicks and kids movies, both of which I did not want to sit through. The only one that seemed the less crappy out of the bunch was the vampire flick. The trailer was stupid as hell but I knew there was some action in the movie. I could sit through and hour of romantic BS if I could watch a few good fight scenes in between.

"How about the vampire flick? That one looked pretty decent." The girls both looked happy at the choice as they ran up to the counter and got their tickets. I glanced over at Hercules who was still looking up at the movie posters.

"Sound good dude?"

My shaggy haired friend puffed his cheeks out in a huff as he looked down. "The cat movie sounded better..." Herc mumbled as he looked away dejectedly.

I snorted and rolled my eyes with a smirk. "Come on I'll buy us some popcorn to share."

Herc and I paid for our tickets and moved over to the concession stands where the girls were. Nel and Orihime were ordering up popcorn and candy like there was no tomorrow. I watched with astonishment as they racked up the numerous amounts of snacks. Maybe all that fat goes straight to their boobs? The girls grabbed their butt-loads of treats and told us they'd be in the theater when we got our popcorn.

"I think a medium popcorn should be enough for the two of us. What do you think?" I turned to Hercules while he stood there as blank as a statue.

The man took a moment to contemplate before answering. "Mmm maybe...what do you guys think?" Herc glanced behind himself.

'meow!'

'purr!'

I felt my blood pressure go up a few notches at hearing that noise.

I walked up beside Herc to inspect the hood of his sweatshirt and sure enough I found two pairs of slanted eyes staring back at me.

My face became red with anger as I tugged Herc close to me so I could whisper in his ear. "I thought I told you no cats!" I whispered through clenched teeth while the Greek was completely unaffected by our current predicament.

"I know. These aren't cats Ichigo...they're kittens." Hercules spoke slowly as if he were speaking to a special person.

I was **this** close to strangling him.

I moved us farther away from the concessions so people would stop staring at our little tiff. "I can see that. But you can't bring animals inside a movie theater. You're gonna get us kicked out! Again!" I growled out the last part as I glared at my idiotic friend.

Hercules's face took on a pleading look as he spoke softly.

"But Athena and Artemis wanted to go to the movies too. Isn't that right?" Hercules turned his head as said kittens poked their heads out from his hood and looked at me pleadingly. The three of them looked so damn pitiful as they all stared at me with big green eyes. I couldn't hold onto my anger with how adorable those kittens looked, peaking over the hood of his sweatshirt. _Damn their adorable cuteness!_

"Fine! Just make sure nobody sees them or we'll get our asses thrown out of here." I sighed and tore my eyes away from the adorable kittens. It should be illegal for something to be that cute!

Herc smiled as the two gray and black kittens fell back into his hood. I walked over to the concession dude and ordered a large popcorn with a large drink for myself. Hercules tried ordering a drink I'd never heard of before finally settling on getting a large pop as well. Walking into the theater we instantly spotted Orihime and Nel sitting in the back and loudly chatting it up. I took my seat next to Nel while Hercules sat on my other side. I passed the popcorn over to Herc who eagerly took some and started to put it in his hood.

Nel and Hime stopped their chatter to look at Hercules curiously.

"Uhh...why is he putting popcorn in his hood?" Orihime whispered as she leaned over to ask me while Nel stared at Herc like he was an escaped mental patient.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and grabbed some popcorn for myself.

"It's a Greek thing." I shoveled some popcorn in my mouth as Orihime's eyes lit up at my statement.

"Wow! That's very interesting; I didn't know the Greeks had such odd customs." Of course Hime would believe something like that. I listened as Orihime and Nel prattled on about Greek customs and how intriguing they were.

As I was sitting there I was suddenly struck with the thought of questioning Nel about Grimmjow. That is the whole reason I decided to come along on this shindig. I sat up in my chair and cleared my throat as I tapped Nel on the shoulder to get her attention.

The large woman looked at me with a curious glance as my leg bounced nervously. "Hey Nel if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you and your boyfriend meet?" I couldn't control the nervous jitters that racked my body. I hated to admit that I was definitely nervous if it turned out that Nel and Grimm were an item. The thought alone made my stomach churn.

Nel beamed happily as she turned towards me. "That's so sweet of you to ask Hana! I always love talking about me and my Grimmy-bear!" I had to hold back a scoff from hearing that disgustingly sweet pet name. It was like something you named your poodle. _Grimmy-bear? That's just lame._

Nel leant on her fist as she closed her eyes and talked wistfully. Though it came off as a little over dramatic. "Grimmjow and I first met at Saint Bistros while we were on a double date with Hime and her man-candy. From then on I knew we were going to be the best couple ever! That night was simply magical. We talked about our future children and what they would look like and then we talked our future together. It was all so...I can't even think of a word to describe it, it was **that** great!" Nel finished with a small bounce in her seat as she laughed hysterically.

As I sat there and listened, I thought back to when Grimmjow told me about that 'date' he had a few days ago. Although he denied it was a date and instead called it a 'friendly get together' I couldn't stop the feeling of dread that coursed through me. _Had Grimmjow actually gone on date with this woman? Did he lie to me?_

"But Nel isn't Grimmjow the one that left you at Saint Bistros and didn't come back?" Orihime chimed in as she looked at Nel uncertainly.

It was like the air around us suddenly dropped and a cloud of crazy hovered over our heads. I felt my heart rate quicken and my jitters increase at the look on Nel's face from hearing Orihime's question. It was almost like slow motion as Nel's face transformed from unbridled giddiness to uncontrollable fury. I could have sworn I heard Rammstein playing in the background while Nel had a mini meltdown of rage.

And just like the flip of a light switch, the dark cloud of anger was gone and replaced with that giddy attitude once again.

Nel looked back at Orihime with a manically happy face that eerily reminded me of Grimmjow's. "No, that didn't happen Hime-chan. I believe you're mistaking my Grimmjow for someone else." Her tone was happy but her eyes screamed insanity. Nel clenched her fists and smiled insanely at Orihime who was completely oblivious to Nel's sudden mood swing. I felt like I was sitting next to ticking time bomb that could go off at any given moment and my bomb squad consisted of an air headed ditz and an insensible Greek.

I'm so screwed.

I chanced a glance at Hercules who was too preoccupied with tossing pieces of popcorn over his head and into his hood.

I knew it was probably in my best interest to drop the subject of Grimmjow, but I had to know more. This was probably the only chance I was going to get to ever talk to this woman and I had to use it to my full advantage.

"So...are you and Grimmjow still together? Like a couple?" I knew I was playing with the wires of this erratic bomb but I was determined. I had to know her side of the story while I still had the chance.

Nel turned her insane eyes back to me as she smiled a grin similar to the Cheshire cat's. "Of course we're still together! What a silly thing to ask! Even though the bastard still hasn't gotten back to me and apologized for that little stunt he pulled." Nel narrowed her bright gray eyes and scarfed down a whole box of Cookie Dough bites in one sitting.

I watched as she angrily scarfed down her snacks while mumbling things about 'typical men.' "I'm sure he's just busy with work like most guys are. You know guys when they're busy with something, it just seems to take up all their time! So much that they can't take the time to even pick up their fucking phone!" Nel was practically yelling at this point as she squeezed onto the arm rests with inhuman strength.

I drummed my fingers on my other arm rest and drew in a shaky breath.

"Yeah that…sucks." I honestly had no idea what to say to this woman. She was totally bonkers. What's worse was that out of all of us here, I was the only one that really seemed to notice. It made me feel like I was the crazy one here.

"Ooh! The trailers are starting!" Nel said excitedly as she grabbed her bag of popcorn and watched the screen with excited eyes. Her sudden mood changes were really starting to throw me off. How the hell can Orihime be friends with this crazy woman? I looked over at Hime's doe-like expression as she tilted her head in confusion from watching the first trailer. _Oh yeah...she's an air-head. Right._

It was during the second trailer for a romantic comedy that I noticed Nel's shirt kept getting lower the more she laughed. Her dark blue shirt was low cut and showed a lot of the chesitcle area. It also showed off the fact that she was not wearing a bra. With how low her damn shirt is I'm surprised her tits haven't popped out already. As soon as the dirty thought crossed my mind Nel's left boob slipped out of her shirt after a particularly long bout of laughter. I almost choked on the Pepsi max I had been sipping on as I stared at her chest in shock. Nel was completely unaware that one of her massive boobs was hanging out of her shirt and bouncing around for everyone to see.

I tried not to gawk at Nel's flesh balloon as I tried to concentrate on the movie screen. That was particularly hard seeing as her boob was right next to my face and bouncing around like a damn hacky sack. I looked over Hercules who was engrossed in the love trailer and completely unaware of the gigantic tit flopping around a seat away from him. I elbowed Herc in the side to get his attention and motioned my head towards the seat next to me.

I think that was the first time I'd ever seen an animated expression on his face before.

Herc's eyes were wide with shock as his jaw practically hit the floor. I guess you don't see things like this back in Greece. I tried to suppress a chuckle at Hercules's shocked face. I wish I had brought a camera to preserve the moment of Hercules actually having an expression on his usual blank face. That moment made this whole fiasco almost worth it.

I say almost because her tit almost smacked me in the face at one point.

I know to some guys that might sound like a dream come true but I stand by the fact that there is a time and place for everything. And sitting in the movie theaters with a few friends is nor that time or the place to have a tit in my face. I mean Jesus the bitch almost gave me a black eye with her fucking boob! How would I explain that to people? _'I got into a fight with a pair of tits and lost?'_

_You know, judging from how humongous her rack is she probably could take somebody out with one of her tits._

"That'd be an interesting fight…." I scratched at my chin and pondered that odd scenario.

"What was that Hana?" Nel leaned over to ask, her boob still hanging out of her shirt.

I jumped in my chair and tried to regain some kind of composure. "Uhh Nel your shirt is hanging kind of low…" I gestured down to my own shirt and lifted it up, hoping she'd catch the drift.

Nel looked down at her shirt and giggled embarrassingly as if it were nothing. "Sorry! This happens all the time." The woman said nonchalantly as she pushed her massive boob back into her shirt.

"I know! That same thing happened to me at the mall yesterday. I hadn't even realized I'd walked all over the mall like that! Thankfully this nice young man pointed it out to me." Orihime said innocently as her and Nel laughed about the strange coincidence.

I shook my head and looked back over at Hercules who still had that shocked look plastered on his face. I think he may have blown a circuit. I slumped back in my seat with a tired sigh and tried to concentrate on the movie trailers and not the big-breasted women sitting beside me. Herc eventually snapped out of his haze and passed the popcorn over to me, his face once again a black canvas. Though I did see there was a tint of red to his cheeks.

The movie started off like your average chick-flick: pretty fucking gay. This guy didn't know he was a vampire (go figure) and a bunch of random drama crap happens to him. I was surprised to find out that the main character of the movie was gay. It made the flick slightly more interesting. About halfway into the movie however, I started to get a sense that the two main characters were kind of like Grimmjow and me.

The two main characters were currently in a heated argument over their relationship. Or rather the lack of a relationship between them.

"What is so wrong about us being together? I know you like me so what's the problem!" The tall, muscled dude yelled at the lithe vampire guy.

"Look Greg, I just went through a bad break up so I'm not ready to be in another relationship so soon." The vampire guy started to pace the room in agitation as Greg threw his arms up in a huff.

"That is such bullshit! It's been at least a month and you're telling me you haven't gotten over it yet? Then why are you always hanging out with me all the time? Are you just leading me on for your own personal amusement? Is that Ian?" Greg got right in the young man's face as Ian stepped back from the large man.

"That's not it at all! And why the hell do you just assume that I like you? What if I just think of you as a friend? Did that thought ever cross your mind you ignoramus asshole!" Ian poked the big guy in the chest, spurring on the large man's anger.

"I know for a fact that you like me! You're just too thick-headed to admit it you stubborn jackass!" Greg glared down at the pouting vampire who was looking anywhere but at him.

Greg straitened his back as he spoke in a low tone. "Or did last night mean nothing to you?" Ian's eyes widened at Greg's question as his face flushed a bright red.

_This is starting to freak me out._

"I...I don't know." Ian stammered as he fidgeted with the string on his sweat shirt.

Greg pulled Ian towards him as he stared down at him heatedly. "Don't give me that crap. You don't just go down on someone you don't have any feelings for." Ian looked taken back by that as he struggled to get out of Greg's grip.

I felt my eyes widened and my heart flip at that part.

"I know you loved it just as much as I did. So why can't you just admit your feelings for me already?" The last part was barley a whisper.

Ian stared up at Greg with a pleading look. "I just can't!" The vampire boy yelled and pushed on Greg's muscled chest. The young man was almost in tears at that point.

"Why? Tell me! Tell me right now that you feel nothing for me! I wanna hear you say it goddammit!" Greg shouted down at the quivering boy in his arms. Ian struggled fruitlessly while shouting at Greg to release him. Finally the rattled vampire broke down and screamed at his friend.

"It's because I'm scared ok!"

Greg froze in that moment and watched as the tears fell from the smaller man's eyes.

"I'm scared because I don't want to get hurt again! I don't want to have to go through all that bullshit! I don't someone to just use me and throw me away like I'm nothing! I don't want to feel like that ever again! Like I'm worthless…" Ian sobbed in the large man's arms as he covered his face with his sleeve. Greg's eyes softened at seeing the man's wretched state. He brought the smaller man to chest as he held him gently.

"I know you don't want to get hurt again...

Ian looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"But you can't let your last bad breakup get in the way of a new relationship staring you right in the face."

Greg moved some of the hair out of Ian's face, trailing his thumb down his cheek.

"I really do like you Ian. I would never want to hurt you like that; I care about you too much to see you in any kind of pain." The tears still rolled down Ian's face as he stared up at Greg. The two stood in each other's embrace as if they were the only two people in the world. Greg smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms tighter around Ian. You could practically see how fast Ian's heart was racing.

Greg leaned down close to Ian, his lips a mere centimeter away from Ian's.

"I-Ian...I...I love you."

I nearly fell over the seat in front of me as I abruptly stood up and ran down the aisle to the exit door. I had to get out of there. That scene had become too much for me. It was just too damn similar to my own problems. My heart was racing in my ribcage as I hurried into the bathroom and stood in front of the sinks. I cupped my hand under the faucet and splashed some of the luke warm water on my face. I stared back at my reflection as my shaky hands gripped the counter.

"Shit shit...shiiiit!" I ran my fingers through my orange locks and gripped the spiky strands. I did not want to think about any of this crap. I was a man and men didn't whine about these types of things. They buried their feelings so deep no amount of therapy could ever recover them.

"I don't like Grimmjow. He's just a friend. I don't care about Byakuya or how he treated me. This has nothing to do with him." I chanted those words over and over as I tried to get a grip on myself. I knew what I was saying was total bull crap but I kept on saying it anyway.

I let out a shaky sigh and dried off my hands and face. I felt like an idiot for freaking out like this. That stuff with Byakuya was in the past and it has nothing to do with how I feel now. I'm the one that makes my own decisions. Not my past.

I was just fixing my hair in the mirror when I heard the toilet flush and one of the stalls open.

_Great, somebody was in here this whole time?_

A tall dark skinned woman strutted out of the stalls and casually came up beside me. "Hey Kurosaki, heard you were having a moment. You know you should probably do that in the privacy of your own home and not the men's bathroom." Yoruichi washed her hands in the men's sink and was perfectly unshaken by my dumbfounded expression.

I stared at my teacher through the bathroom mirror as she dried her hands and fixed the rumples on her short mini skirt.

"Yoruichi! What the hell are you doing in the men's bathroom?" I staggered back from my teacher who was casually fixing her outfit and playing with her hair in the mirror. I let out an 'ack!' when my sensei quickly rapped me on the head with her knuckles.

"That's Yoruichi-sama to you. And as for why I'm here, I was using the bathroom. Although I already thought that was obvious Kurosaki-chan." Yoruichi said smugly as she leant back on the bathroom counter and folded her arms.

"I know you were using the bathroom! I'm not stupid! What I'm asking is why are you using the men's bathroom?" I glared at my weird teacher as she smiled at me with that mischievous glint of hers.

"I always use the men's bathroom. The women's is too crowed and I hate having to wait in lines to use the toilet." I quirked an eyebrow at that. _I guess that makes sense...in Yoruichi's own weird way._

Yoruichi pushed herself off the counter and waltzed back over to the doors. "You should fess up already and tell Mr. Jaegerjacks that you like him. If you don't do it by the end of the semester I'll flunk you!" The golden eyed woman turned around to give a determined glare with a triumphant smile mixed in. I gaped at my insane teacher as she walked out with a round of teasing laughter. She can't be serious!

_Can she?_

"Aww fuck me." I scratched the back of my head and closed my brown eyes.

"Hoh Hoh is that an invitation, mon cher?"

I yelped as a shaggy blonde-haired man popped out of one the stalls and looked me up and down with sultry bedroom eyes. The man had a thick French accent and fancy looking clothes.

_Rape alert!_

"E-excuse me?" Note to self: never use the bathrooms here. Ever again.

"I believe you heard me, mon petite chaton. Is this your first time in a bathroom?" The creepy Frenchman waltzed up to me and whispered the last part in my ear seductively. My pulse quickened as the man got closer until he was right next to me. I nearly squeaked as the man blatantly grabbed my butt.

"Do not fret mon petit, I am a very gentle lover. Hoh Hoh!" The man laughed at my reddened face as I froze on the spot. I had never met anyone so flagrant about casual sex before. Well he is French.

Every hair on my body stood up on end as I was pulled closer to the creepy man. "AAH! I've gotta go!" I broke free from the Frenchman's crude caresses and bolted out of the bathroom like a bat out of hell.

People stopped and gawked at my frantic escape as I practically ran through the theater hallways. I stopped near the entrance of the vampire movie to catch my breath and calm my erratic nerves. I wasn't used to so many shenanigans in one day. I was about to walk back into the theater when I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder. I froze, expecting to see the weirdo from the bathroom, and instead found my quiet Greek friend with two theater personal with him.

"Sir, do you know this man? He said he came here with you." The red-haired man on the left motioned to Hercules who stood there with a blank look on his face.

_Of course._

I gave an exasperated glare at Herc before turning to the theater staff. "Look if this is about those kittens let me just say that he's not from around here and he doesn't understand that cat's aren't allowed in public buildings." The two guys looked at each other confusingly before turning their skeptical eyes back to me.

"Uhh we just asked because this guy said he was looking for you. Would did you mean about the kittens?" Just when the guy asked, one of the kittens peeked over Hercules's hood and turned its ears at the theater staff with a hiss. The look on Hercules face said one thing:

Nice going Ichigo.

The two staff guys grabbed onto Hercules and I as they dragged us toward the exit doors. "Wait! I've actually never met this guy before! I got him confused with someone else I know! I didn't come here with him!" Neither of the workers were convinced as they escorted the two of us out of the theater. The staff told us both we were never allowed back in the theater before slamming the doors on the two of us.

I could see Hercules giving me a scolding look from the corner of my eye.

"Don't give me that look! It's your fault they threw us out! You and your damn cats!" I threw my hands in the air and yelled at him accusingly.

"You're the one that got us kicked out Ichigo. And again these are not cats…they're kittens." Hercules said as if stating the obvious.

...

I think I may have set the record for screaming the most curses in a single sentence.

* * *

"Let's see...I definitely need milk and bread...but I've only got a few bucks on me…"

I groggily walked through the aisles, drinking my black coffee. My stomach rumbled. I still felt nauseous and my head was slowly killing me from the inside. I should've known better than to get so shitfaced the night before. Stretching my arms, I pushed my shaggy blue bangs off my forehead. I was just about to turn into the snack aisle when I noticed an older guy staring me down.

_Who's this fucker?_

The guy looked like he was in his late 30's with jet black hair and a scruffy goatee. His face was that of a stern, overprotective father. I held his gaze as we both stared at each other from down the aisle. I finally got fed up with the little stare off and turned my back on him. I think I made it two steps down the aisle before a massive force kicked me in the back and sent me flying to the ground.

My face hit the store tiles with a large foot pressing into my back painfully.

"So you're the guy my son's been canoodling with!" The old man yelled for everyone to hear.

_Canoodling? Who says that?_

"Dad! Get off of him!" A familiar voice came running up.

"See this is why Ich-nii doesn't get to go on many dates." Another bored voice came walking up to the first small pair of feet. The two sounded like they could be sisters.

I couldn't lift my head on the count of his other foot planting itself on top of my skull. Any other time I would've been on my feet in a second, but right my body was glued to the floor.

_Fucking hangover! Preventing me from making an even bigger scene! _

"What do you mean by that my darling daughter?"

"Because you always scare them away, idiot!"

"Please dad could you get your foot off of him? I'm sure he'd like to introduce himself."

"That's a good point! I'd like to introduce myself as well!"

I was suddenly lifted onto my feet and brought face to face with the crazy goatee man. I noticed the two girls with him were Ichigo's sisters, Yuzu and Karin. The old man in front of me slapped me on the back, laughing loudly as if we were the best of buddies.

"It's good to finally meet you Grimmjow. I'm Ichigo's father, Ishiin Kurosaki. You can call me Ishiin!" The stern brow from before was now replaced with a goofy smile and an overly jubilant face. The erratic father shook my hand as I gawked confusingly at him.

"So you're Ichigo's dad? How do you know about me?" _Has Ichigo been telling his dad about me?_

"Yuzu and Karin have told me all about you. Ichigo hasn't mentioned you, but he usually keeps these kinds of things from me. I really don't know why he would, I'm always eager to meet a new potential boyfriend! So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Ishiin eagerly waited for a reply while I was still dumbstruck from the whole situation. This was not how I imagined meeting Ichigo's father for the first time. _But he seems to approve of me..._

"Well we've been going out for a while now. I'd say about two weeks." I straitened my back and spoke with confidence.

Ishiin smiled keenly while the two sisters shared the same approving look. "You and Ichigo should have dinner with us! It'll be nice to sit and chat with Ichigo's new boyfriend. How does Tuesday night sound for you?" I hesitated for a moment. Ichigo and I weren't technically dating yet.

_But maybe this is the perfect opportunity to speed things up between us!_

"Tuesday sounds perfect. Ich and I will be at your house around seven." I smiled with my signature cockiness as Ishiin whole-heartedly agreed and told me he'd make his famous curry for dinner.

_I'm sure Ichigo won't mind the last minute invitation._

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chapter! I'll try to update quicker now that I've got the apartment thing situated.**

**Does anyone know who popped into the bathroom with Ichigo? (I know, I'm a huge Hetalia fan XD)**

**Until next time folks**

**mcpidy**


End file.
